Memory
by Kyarra Iyono
Summary: A girl is found outside the village, lost, with no recollection of how she got there. She doesn't seem like an enemy, so what are they to do about her? With no memory and no home, they can't just send her on her way, can they? Here is what Naruto would be like if a girl named Kyarra lived in the leaf village. Insanity ensues.
1. The New Girl

**A/N**

**Okay! This will be a multi-chapter story about my OC and what Naruto would be like if she was there!** **(Also the first story I ever wrote. And I'm proud.)**

**Kyarra is the OC's name, and she is me but not me. Read some of my author/ending notes, and you'll figure out her/my personality.**

**One more thing to add, the seating arrangements are a little different. No one sits where Sakura sat, Kiba is switched with Naruto. I think that's pretty much it but if you see anything else different just let me know ^_^**

***DISCLAIMER* **

***sigh* No matter how much they want to be mine, the Naruto characters belong to K. Masashi. I am planing to steal Sasuke and Neji though. *starts digging a tunnel from my house to K. Masashi's***

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Girl

**How can you see into my eyes,  
****like open doors?  
****~Bring me to Life–Evanescence**

_She awoke, dazed and confused, unable to remember where she was or what she was doing. She looked up to see a massive gate closed in front of her. It was red, but that's all she could tell because her vision was blurry. "Why... why am I here? Where am I?" she thought aloud to herself._

_She stood and did a 360 turn, scanning the area for any people to tell her what was going on. She couldn't remember a thing about her past, no people, no places, nothing. 'Why... I can't remember...' she took a deep breath and pressed her fingers to her forehead. 'C'mon!'_

_Nothing._

_Suddenly, the gates opened and a person walked out. She could barely see him through the glare of the sun, but he seemed to be a ninja, judging by the headband he was wearing. Her hands fluttered to her own forehead, but no headband rested there. He had spiky dark-blue hair and a bandage across his nose_._ The ninja just looked at her with a surprised expression and then turned around again._

"_Lord Hokage!" He yelled and another man stepped forward. He had a cone-ish shaped hat on his head and red and white robes. He started to advance towards her and she took a step back, but she tripped and fell backwards. She pushed back with her hands to try to get up, but she found herself against a tree._

"_D-Don't hurt me!" she yelled. By now, the man was right in front of her. She didn't know what was going on, but she had to defend herself. She remembered that much. She brought her arms up to cover her head._

"_State your business." he told her. "Why are you here?"_

_She brought a hand down to her eyes because of the sun, "I don't know!" she answered truthfully, sounding frustrated and scared. It did not sound like her voice, or at least what she remembered her voice to be._

_She tilted her head slightly and saw something glittering out of the corner of her eye. She slowly reached her hand back behind her and grasped the items that she had found, not wanting the man to see, just in case._

_The man seemed taken-aback by her answer. "What is your name?"_

"_Kyarra. Kyarra Iyono."_

* * *

It was a _very _loud day in the Konoha academy. Naruto was unable to sit still of course. The teacher left to do something, and to Naruto, that meant go insane a throw stuff at people. You know, the usual.

No one really cared what the reason for the teachers absence was, because they could talk with their friends until Iruka came back. And that was why when Iruka announced he had to do something or another, no one was really paying attention.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she got hit in the head with a chalkboard eraser. It bounced off her forehead and hit the girl next to her. They heard Ino laugh loudly from across the room, which seemed to only make Sakura even angrier.

"S-sorry Sakura-Chan!" he held up his hands in surrender, picking up the eraser, "I d-didn't mean to hit you!" he placed it back on the chalkboard, backing away from the girl. She wound back her fist, glaring fire at him.

When Sakura was about to hit him, Iruka-sensei walked back into the classroom. She quickly punched him, then started walking up the aisle before the teacher even noticed. Naruto just stood there, rubbing his head and wincing.

"Everyone sit down!"

Everyone dashed back to where they were sitting, leaving their groups of friends in a hurry. Sakura tried to walk up to her desk, while Ino walked down in the same aisle. They had a silent, ten-second fight over who would get to their seat first. No one could tell who won, just like always.

"I know we only have two weeks left until graduation but we have a new student joining us today!" Iruka said excitedly, but quietly, as if he didn't want someone hearing. "Her name is–"

He was cut off by a loud crash from the hallway. Everyone turned to the door to hear a startled cry sound from outside the classroom.

"I swear, that wasn't me!" they heard a girl say outside to someone, "It just teleported off the wall and crashed on the floor!"

Iruka sighed and turned away, and the rest of the class did too, some laughing. "Her name is Kyarra Iyono. She's not from Konohagakure, and we don't know what village she's from. Do not ask her any questions about her past or her other village, because she can't remember a thing." he looked pointedly at Sakura, "Yes, we're sure."(1)

"That's wonderful! We have another girl in the class!" Sakura exclaimed smiling. _**Inner-Sakura: NO! Now there's another girl I have to fight with for Sasuke! **_Inner Sakura then starts punching the air like she always does when she's mad. Her mouth twitched as her smile faltered a tiny bit.

"I hope you all share as much enthusiasm as Sakura." Iruka told them, walking to the front of the room. He crossed his arms over his chest, did a quick scan of the room, then looked at the door.

"Okay Kyarra, you can come in now!" he yelled and the door opened and the girl named Kyarra walked in.

She had long, light-blond hair that just about reached her waist, with bold black streaks in it. Her eyes were almost the same color as Naruto's, only a little bit lighter. She wasn't exactly skinny, but wasn't fat either, and looked maybe a little shorter than Sakura. She wore a sleeveless top with thin diagonal stripes of the colors purple, black, and dark blue, her bottoms were a plain pair of black shorts, and her kunai pouch was on her right thigh.

Everyone was staring at her. Kiba actually wolf-whistled-not that she was overly attractive, just because he was Kiba-and Naruto sat open mouthed. Sasuke looked at her once, but didn't seem to care at all.

She just smiled at everyone, then walked to the front of the room to stand with Iruka. When she passed Naruto she winked, waving at him. He still sat open-mouthed.

'_It's the girl from before!' _he thought, _'the one I _literally _ran into at the Hokage's office!' _

"I didn't break that." she pointed to the hallway, "I swear, it teleported. I did not touch it." she crossed her arms, "You have no witnesses. Well, except for that guy in the hallway. But he saw nothing."

"Do you have an alibi?" Kiba asked, and she looked at him.

"Who needs an alibi if you have no proof?" she asked, smirking and turning back to Iruka.

"Okay Kyarra I heard you had some special skills." The man said, "Would you like to go outside and show the class?"

"Sure." She said quietly, walking to the door with the rest of the class in tow. Ino and Sakura were fighting about who got to walk with Sasuke, Hinata was sneaking glances at Naruto, and Naruto walked with his hands behind his head, with no idea Hinata was even there (2). Once more, the usual.

'_There's no way someone like that could have anything as powerful as the Sharingan. Hn.'_ Sasuke thought, smirking. (Yes he even thinks "Hn", damn non syllabic Uchiha!)

The class all went outside and got in a circle around Kyarra and the teacher.

"So what are your skills?" Kiba asked from the circle, obviously excited. Hey, a new girl just joined the class. Everyone in the class has been around each other for years, new people were exciting.

"It may be best if I, um, show you... Can I have three volunteers?" she looked kinda nervous, but it was understandable. It was her first time meeting all these people, after all. But at the same time, she just seemed to be very laid-back.

Kiba automatically put his hand up. So did Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and surprisingly, Sasuke. Hey, he wasn't going to miss out on a chance to prove he was better than everyone again.

Cause, you know, it's not like he does that every day or anything.

"I pick... you, you and... you!" she said smiling happily and pointing first at Kiba, then Hinata and finally–skipping over a very surprised Sasuke who thought he would get picked for sure because every girl he ever met loved him–Shikamaru. She picked Hinata because... well that's a secret for later, Shikamaru because he actually had skill, and Kiba... because he looked at her with the most pathetic puppy-dog face ever.

She skipped Sasuke because he was obviously the heartthrob, supposed-genius of the class. And who wants to add to someone's ego if it's already that big?

"Okay, you three stand here." She pointed in front of her.

She walked up to Kiba. "So, what's your name?" She asked, but her cocky smile and knowing sparkle in her eyes made it look like she already knew.

"Kiba, but you can call me," he winked, "anytime." She laughed and winked back at him.

"Give me a second." she said as she looked up slightly–because he was taller than her– and stared into the brunet's eyes. Her own, bright-blue eyes were piercingly sharp and calculating.

A few seconds later, she said, "Kiba Inuzuka. You're in the nin-dog clan. You and your dog named Akamaru..." Akamaru poked his head out from under Kiba's hood, barking happily. "...are especially skilled at a technique called 'fang over fang'." She said slightly robotically, mostly to freak him out. Her eyes softened and she glanced around the class then back at Kiba.

"I could go on," she told them, "But I'm sure you all wouldn't particularly want to hear about Kiba's personal life." she smirked and nodded knowingly, "Scary stuff."

The brunet was shocked. Everything she had said was true. "Wow. Kami, Kyarra, how did you do that?"

"Its actually my eyes." She smiled at the class. "I can see almost everything about a person, just by looking in their eyes." They all looked into her eyes as well, as if they stared long enough, they could see everything about Kiba too. Even though they probably wouldn't want to, because as Kyarra said, it's some scary stuff.

"Okay, Kiba you can go back now! Who's next?" She looked at the two people in front of her.

"I-I'll go n-next" Hinata stuttered, obviously nervous as always. "Okay!" Kyarra said as she gave Hinata a reassuring smile.

She did the same thing she did to Hinata as she did to Kiba, saying she had the Byakugan. No one asked what it was, surprisingly, but even if they did she would just say, "You'll find out soon enough."

She actually liked the shy girl. But she was so familiar. Kyarra knew they'd never met, but it was almost like she's seen her before, like in a picture or something. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts. That was impossible, she's never met any leaf ninja before, she was sure of it. But she could tell that Hinata and her were going to become good friends.

After Hinata went back to stand next to Kiba, Kyarra used her strange kekkei genkai on Shikamaru, stating he has the Shadow-Possession Jutsu. Again, she didn't go deep into his personal life, simply stating he was lazy.

"We don't need your technique to see that!" one of them cried, and everyone laughed. She laughed with them, happy she was being accepted already.

"Your weird eye thing will really come in handy when your fighting an enemy!" Naruto yelled right in Sakura's ear, and she glared daggers at him.

"Yes it would Naruto." Iruka nodded, looking thoughtful, "Kyarra, the Hokage said you have two special abilities. Would you like to share the other one?"

Kyarra smirked, "Sure."

* * *

(1) If you have any questions, die... kidding! PM me!

(2) AND NARUTO AND SASUKE WERE SNEAKING GLANCES AT EACH OTHER! Wish I could write that... SASUNARU! :3

**ENDING NOTE!**

***pops out of a hole with Sasuke and Neji.***

**Me: YAY I GOT NEJI AND SASUKE! *glomps them***

**Sasuke: Hn. Sakura and Ino were coming. Thanks for saving me so I didn't have to endure that. Now get **_**off**_** of me.**

**Neji: Thank god you found me! Tenten was chasing me...**

**Tenten: NOOOO MY NEJI!**

**Me: NEVER! *Hits her with a frying pan then throws her back in the hole* MINE! *hugs them again***

**Sakura: MY SASUKE!**

**Me: GEETEEEFFOH! *frying pan***

**K. Masashi: MY CHARACTERS! * takes them back ***

**Me:** **NoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oh and by the way, I am looking for new idea's for stories, so if you have any, share them with me! Unless it is SasuSaku or NaruSaku, KEEP THOSE TO YOURSELF! *back-hands Sakura in the face***

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! EVEN IF ITS ANONYMOUS!**

**~Kyarra Iyono **


	2. A Special Ability

**A\N: **

**HAAAAAAAYYYY! (IS FOR HORSES!) SHUT UP, ME!**

**I forgot to put the warning in the first one and I'm too lazy to go back and edit soo... (Pshh... I'm not just trying to make this chapter longer...) **

**WARNING**

**Swearing, although I'm not sure how much, so don't be surprised if you see a swear word or two.**

**Possible yaoi, depending on how the story turns out. Kukuku...**

**1 more thing guys! Forgot to say that everyone is now 13. No they are not 12 they are 13. Got it get it good.**

**ON WIF DA STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Special Ability

**I'm the invisible man,  
I****ncredible how you can see right through me.  
****~The Invisible Man–Queen** (4)

"_How did you get here?" The man asked after she told him her name. _

"_I don't know.. I.. I can't remember!" She shook her head, "I can't remember anything!" Her eyes filled with tears, and she was so scared that she was shaking. "Where am I?" She asked him, eyes never leaving the ground._

"_You are outside the village hidden in the leaves."_

_She finally looked up to meet his eyes. "Oh!" She gasped. She could see almost everything about this man, just from a glance. "I d-don't understand. I don't know how I got here, why I'm here. Can you help me, please?" she held out a hand for him to help her up. Innocence was going to be her best bet of figuring out what was going on. If she wasn't guilty of anything, why not try and help her?_

_He stared at her for a minute, studying her. She didn't dare move, in case he thought she was going to attack._

"_Come with me." He finally told her and held out a hand to help her up. As he led her through the village, some people were whispering and staring at her. She noticed the village was quite large, with hundreds of people._

_They finally reached the building that he was leading her to, he quickly ushered her up the stairs and into a large office-type place. She sat down in a chair opposite the big desk in the center of the room and watched as he sat down also. She still grasped the items in her hand, seeing a glint of silver, then of red._

"_So." the man began, "I am the leader of this ninja village, also know as the Hokage. Have you ever been here before?" he asked her, eyeing her carefully._

"_I don't remember." She answered._

"_What _do_ you remember?" he asked the question sarcastically, not expecting her to answer._

"_My name. My age. I also remember a lot of stuff I must have learned in school. I remember how to fight. I don't remember where I came from, who my family is... stuff like that." _

* * *

Kyarra looked all around the class.

She had everyone's complete and utter attention as she... vanished? But it wasn't like poofing away. She just vanished on the spot without making a sound, without anything to indicate she was ever there at all. Everyone started whispering to each other until they heard, "I'm still he-re!" in a sing-song voice from the center of the training grounds they stood in.

Everyone was immediately silent.

Kyarra was still standing in the middle of their little circle until she quickly decided who she was going to freak out first. She wasn't gone, but she was invisible. They could obviously hear her, but they just couldn't see her, or her clothes.

_'That's... nearly impressive. Nearly.'_ Sasuke thought,_ 'Not even I can sense her presence.'_ He did a full 360, trying to see any sign that the blonde girl who walked into the classroom only fifteen minutes earlier was indeed standing there with them.

Suddenly Kiba heard something right next to his ear. "I'm right behind you." He jumped about three feet into the air and screamed like a girl, while Iruka looked at him like he was insane. Suddenly Kyarra reappeared in the center of the circle, laughing at Kiba's reaction.

_'Hn. She's fast. Not as fast as me, of course.'_ Sasuke thought. _'It only took her a few seconds to reach Kiba, then get back to the center... interesting...' _Although he would never admit that he was impressed, he would consider her as an almost-halfway-worthy opponent.

Sakura smiled hugely, noticing Sasuke smirking at the girl in the center, "Wow Kyarra that's so cool!"_**Inner-Sakura: NOO! I MIGHT LOSE MY SASUKE TO HER!**_Sakura's mouth twitched again and she looked down at the ground, obviously finding her shoes very interesting at the moment.

Kyarra was still giggling as she said "Well that's it! I don't like, fly or anything." she thought about that, "That'd be so sick. I wish I could fly."

"Okay Kyarra, class, let's head back to the room now!" said Iruka. While they were walking back into the academy, Kyarra lightly touched Naruto's arm. "Naruto?" she tried to get his attention. He turned to her, confused, then grinned.

"Oh hey Kyarra! I remember meeting you a few days ago! In the Hokage's office! What's up?" He asked her, facing backwards but still walking in the same direction. She thought he was going to run into something... or someone.

She looked him in the eyes and said, sincerely, "You have something special in you too, and I promise, you're going to figure it out soon." She lowered her voice into a whisper, "And what's in you, is even more special than what Sasuke has." She smiled sweetly, yet knowingly at him.

Naruto sinisterly grinned from ear to ear. Obviously, he was pleased that he was better than Sasuke at something.

"Really Kyarra?!" he asked her excitedly. She nodded and he jumped up and punched the air, letting out a whoop (1). "That's awesome! Thanks!" He walked away happily, and stood next to Hinata at the front of the line, who turned bright red and looked like she was about to faint because he was so close to her.

'_I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever run out of energy,' _She thought, smiling and crossing her arms, _'He's special alright, and soon enough he'll figure it out._ _I just hope he can control it.' _The image of the Kyuubi flashed through her mind from when she looked him in the eyes and she shuddered... But something seemed oddly familiar about it. She somehow knew she'd never seen the Nine Tailed Fox before, but its like it reminded her of something.

When they finally got back to the classroom, Kyarra and Iruka were standing at the front of the room, facing the class.

"Okay Kyarra you can sit in between Kiba and Sasuke." Iruka said as he pointed to the empty desk in the middle of the two boys. "Okay!" Kyarra said happily.

"Yeah!" Kiba yelled, throwing his fist in the air.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, not seeming even slightly as thrilled as Kiba. (Cause you know your cool when you grunt! XD Watch out guys, we got a badass over here!)

Kyarra walked over and sat down next to Kiba, talking animatedly with him about something. Sasuke was paying no attention to the annoying brunet and the weird blonde girl. Although, he had noticed that she hasn't even said hi to him yet...

"Okay class! I have to go talk to the Hokage so I am trusting you to STUDY! I do NOT want to see the classroom like it was earlier!" He glared right at Naruto when he said the last part. The hyperactive blond whistled innocently, looking anywhere but at his teacher.

"Oh and one more thing!" Iruka said hurriedly. "I want at least one of you to explain to Kyarra all of the basic things that we teach here at the academy." He paused for a second. "Any volunteers?"

Every hand in the academy shot up at once, except for Sasuke, who was too... I don't know, Sasuke-ish for that. (OR HE'S JUST A DAMN NON-SYLLABIC UCHIHA!)

Then Rock Lee appeared in the window, bushy eyebrows and all, and shouted "OH THE WONDERFULNESS OF YOUTH! ITS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SIGHT!"

Then, Guy-Sensei popped up beside him.

"YES LEE, YES IT IS! I THINK I MIGHT CRY!" He practically screamed as tears started welling up in his eyes.

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

They hugged each other tightly, and then a magical sunset appeared and a wave came crashing down behind them.

"What!?" Everyone said in unison.

"Uhhhhh huuhhh... Yeah... okay! Uh huh, Kyarra, you pick the one to help you and I'm.. going.. to... go..." Iruka said slowly, walking out of the classroom and staring out the window, obviously still confused about Guy and Lee.

"Those guys were freaks! Every weirder than Sasuke!" Naruto said to Sakura, laughing and pointing at Gai and Lee.

"You idiot!" she growled, crossing her arms.

"Okay!" Kyarra yelled in reply to her teacher. When Iruka was gone, Kyarra asked who would help her.

Everyone, even Sasuke, volunteered. He figured that she should have at least one person who actually knows what they're talking about teaching her. She picked Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and – skipping over Sasuke AGAIN– Naruto. They explained everything to her as she flirted and talked with Kiba and Naruto, and talked about shopping and stuff with Ino and Sakura.

Before Iruka came back Kyarra looked over at where Sasuke was sitting. She shrugged and walked over to the raven-haired boy. She stopped in front of him and he looked up, onyx connecting with bright blue. She inhaled sharply, a small headache forming as she saw how painfully familiar his eyes were.

"You remind me of someone." She told him, and he sat up straighter, "Someone I used to know, (3) before I lost my memory. I don't know who though." with that she shook her head slightly, smiled at him, and tried to walk away.

He grabbed her arm while she was still in reach, narrowing his eyes, "Do you know a single detail about this person? Anything?" he asked, words coming out a little harsher than he meant for them to. She looked back into his eyes, seeming to see right though him.

"You think it could be your brother." she said, smile gone now. She didn't seem like she cared about his angry tone.

With that he glared daggers at her, "How did yo–"

"Forget already?" she blinked hard, and the sharp intensity she had in her eyes vanished. He then remembered she could practically read his mind with her eyes and he shook his head.

He took his hand off her arm and went back to sulking, staring at the front of the room. He heard her say one last thing. "You have the same eyes."

When he turned to say something, she was already back with the small group of people she was with minutes before.

* * *

Kyarra didn't want to walk away, in fact, she felt compelled to be with him. She didn't know why... but there was something about him that made him special to her. She just couldn't take seeing his eyes... they were so familiar. It hurt her head to look into them.

But it also hurt her heart.

* * *

(1) My friend's middle name is Wwoop! (3) No it's not, but we call him it anyways. FACEBOOK SAYS IT IS SO IT MUST BE TRUE!

(2) BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WAAALK AWAAAY!  
GO BACK LIKE IT NEVER HAPPENED AND THAT WE SAID NOTHING!  
AND YOU CAN SEE INTOOO MY EYEEES!  
TREAT ME LIKE I'M NOT A STRANGER AND THAT FEELS SO ROUGH!  
NO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STOOOP SO LOOWW!  
YOU PRACTICALLY READ MY MIND AND THEN IGNORED MY QUESTIONS!  
BUT I DON'T EVEN NEEEED THAT THOUUGH!  
YOU REMIND ME OF SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW!  
(^^ that didn't even take me five minutes. I'm proud.) (Re-reading that a month or so later made me feel both creative and stupid.) (Reading it again, I just feel stupid)

(3) YES, WWOOP NOT WHOOP!

(4) I SWEAR TO GOD THIS SONG IS GHOSTBUSTERS!

**ENDING NOTE**

**Okay guys Kyarra is not a... I don't know how one of you said it... "Straight up Mary-Sue" or anything like that! This was how I imagined her in my head, so this is how I'm typing it out. Get it got it good. ^_^ (she is literally kinda exactly like me! ...so thanks?)**

**Although I would like to thank one of my reviewers who gave me some great constructive criticism. (If you're still reading, I hope you know who you are) The review was long, but helpful. Thanks! ^_^ Also, it wasn't as hurtful as you may think. I'm looking for criticism so I know how to make my stories better!**

**~Kyarra-Chan**


	3. A Trip to the Sand

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting this yesterday but I just had too much going on... but I'm updating again because I love you guys!**

**Well anyways im gonna start now because Sasuke and Neji are tied up in K. Masashi's basement so I wont get them. **

* * *

Chapter 3: A Trip to the Sand

**All my bags are packed,  
I****'m ready to go.  
****~Leaving on a Jet Plane–John Denver**

"_That's really all you can remember?" the man– err, Hokage asked her, un-believing._

"_I think so." she replied easily. She was too preoccupied to notice it before, but her head hurt a lot. She tucked the items she picked up into the front pocket of her black shorts. Every few seconds, she would pat them, as if making sure they haven't disappeared._

"_I'll organize a meeting with the Anbu Black-Ops immediately. We will see if you are lying or not. If you are not, we will see if we can retrieve your memory." he told her, looking her dead in the eye._

"_Anbu Black-Ops?" Kyarra asked, scared again. This man wouldn't hurt her, not now anyways, but Anbu are trained to have no emotions. They wouldn't care if she died, she knew that. She rubbed at her pounding forehead, trying to ease the sharp pain._

"_Yes. Don't be scared, young one, they will not harm you unless you attempt to harm them." he offered her a seemingly genuine smile._

_She shifted and just noticed that her blonde hair had black streaks in it, and when she says black, she means __**black**__. She also noticed that she only wore dark colors. _

_She got a horrified look on her face and the Hokage asked her what was wrong. She grabbed a black clump of her hair. "It's _natural!_" she exclaimed, remembering that tiny bit of information._

"_Is there anything else you feel the need to tell me?" he asked the blonde, laughing as he did so. He seemed very nice, and he also seemed to have a very good sense in humor._

"_I can see things," she told him in a sudden bout of seriousness, "About you. Your past, personality, the fact that you don't trust me. I can see it. I saw almost everything about everyone who we walked past to get here." she rubbed at her head again, wishing it would stop hurting._

"_Headache?" he asked, leaning forward._

"_Like you wouldn't believe."_

* * *

Kyarra was just sitting on a bench while thinking about how well her first day yesterday and how nice everyone was, when she was interrupted in her thoughts by none other than (THE PINK BLOB!) Sakura. _'How does she find me everywhere I go?' _The blonde thought, also thinking that she's going to have to hide from now on.

"Kyar-ra!" Sakura half sang, half yelled, "The Hokage wants to see you!" She said loudly in her ear, even though she knew Kyarra could hear her perfectly fine. She just likes annoying people, apparently. '_Wonderful_.' Kyarra thought. But she put on a fake smile and told Sakura that she would hurry and get there.

"I'll walk with you!" She yelled, grabbing Kyarra's hand to help her stand up.

"Okay." the blonde agreed, sighing internally.

So the two girls were walking along in comfortable silence towards the Hokage's tower when finally Sakura spoke. "Kyarra, isn't Sasuke just, like, the hottest person alive?!" She asked, but she said it more like a statement. Was she testing Kyarra?

"He's alright... I guess." She said quietly, while she was thinking, _'Well... He's not the hottest person alive... but he's pretty hot!' _(1)

Sakura had no idea what was going though Kyarra's mind. Sakura just figured that she liked Kiba because that was who she talked to most. Boy was she wrong. Then again, she's wrong a lot, not that she would ever admit that. (2) Kyarra, of course, likes Kiba too, but there was something about Sasuke... she was drawn to him.

Ew. That made her sound like an obsessed fangirl, which she was _not. _In fact, she tried to avoid Sasuke after their little talk in the classroom. She knew he wanted to ask her about his brother, and she also knew that she remembered zilch. She hadn't spoken to the raven for all four days she'd been at the academy. And he sat next to her for crying out loud! That took talent!

When they finally reached the Hokage's tower. After many, mostly one sided, conversations between the two girls about the youngest Uchiha, Sakura waved goodbye and walked back towards her house while Kyarra walked to the Hokage's office.

She wondered what she would be doing. She just hoped she wont get another lecture about being a ninja of the hidden leaf, she got them about five times a day.

When she reached his office, she walked inside without knocking, knowing that the Hokage wouldn't mind, she does it all the time.

"Sir, if this about that broken thingy in the hallway, I swear, it teleported off the wall." she insisted, hands up as if surrendering, "Teleporting pictures exist, I swear."

She finally looked around the room and saw a girl–who looked around her age, or maybe a year older–with dirty-blonde hair, and something that resembled a giant closed fan on her back. She was standing near the window, staring at Kyarra with an amused expression.

"Ah. Hello Kyarra." the Hokage said. "This is Temari." He motioned to the blonde girl who moved so she was now standing near his desk. "She is a ninja of the hidden sand village. They have requested to meet you and, Ah... Test your abilities." He finished speaking and looked back and forth between her and Temari.

"It's nice to meet you." Temari said to Kyarra. "We will be leaving in an hour."

"Okay." Kyarra replied excitedly, "Lets walk around for a bit!" She grabbed Temari's hand and pulled her out the door, yelling "BE BACK IN AN HOUR!" to the Hokage.

The two girls began walking around the village, talking and getting to know each other more. Also shopping, yesss lots of shopping. Soon they became good friends, but Kyarra didn't see anyone from the academy to introduce Temari to.

Temari found it strange how this girl could just say hi and you were... under her spell. She knew just what to say, when to say it, and she acted differently around different people. It was like she knew what people wanted to see.

An hour later, Kyarra packed her bags and the two girls said goodbye to the Hokage. "I'M GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" she yelled, and Temari shook her head and smiled. (3) They walked out the front gates, and started on their long journey to the village hidden in the sand.

* * *

"Temari!" Kyarra whined, fanning herself with her hand. "It's too damn hot!" Temari just laughed, shaking her head.

"You get used to it after a while!" She replied easily.

"I'll never get used to it." Kyarra grumbled under her breath. Temari must have heard because she laughed again.

The two girls were walking towards Temari's house. They were just at the Kazekage's tower, and he told Kyarra that she would be staying with Temari and her two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro. He also said that they would be the ones that she would train with so they can see her skill level.

No one explained why they wanted to see her skills though, so she thought it was kinda weird. But, on the other hand, she got to check out the competition. So how could she refuse?

Now they were only a few streets away, or at least that's what Temari said. Kyarra had no idea, this place was so weird. Every building seemed to be made out of sand, unlike the hidden-leaf, where everything was made out of actual bricks and stuff. She wondered, in the back of her mind, what the buildings would be made out of in the hidden cloud village.

Kyarra looked up slightly to see into Temari's eyes. "So what are your brothers like?" The light-blonde asked. She has been wondering about them ever since Temari mentioned that she even had brothers, which was on the way here, a bit before Kyarra was complaining about the heat for the eighth time.

"Well Kankuro is... annoying. But he's pretty strong, I guess. He uses puppet master jutsu." She looked at Kyarra, but not into her eyes, like she was hiding something.

"And the other one... Gaara is his name right?" Kyarra asked.

Temari glanced around the quiet street they were walking on. She looked nervous, like someone would jump out and attack her at any second. Which was, she guessed, completely possible since it was a ninja village. Ninja villages get attacked, it happens.

The dark-blonde opened her mouth to answer, but heard a noise and jumped about five feet in the air. Kyarra could see in her eyes that Gaara scared her. No, scratch that, he terrified her. He terrified... everyone?

"Well Gaara is..." She paused for a long time. "Different." She finished. Kyarra was about to open her mouth to ask how he was different, when Temari cut her off. "We're here!" She yelled quickly. The Sand-nin grabbed Kyarra's hand this time and pulled her into the house, through the main hallway, then to a different room that looked like the kitchen.

Kyarra decided to drop the topic of her brothers. Temari looked too nervous to answer her questions. She started pulling random ingredients down from the cupboards, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess. Want some help with... whatever we're making?"

"Yeah, sure. Brownies?"

"Read my mind."

They started making the brownies, but were interrupted halfway through.

"You know, I've never made a perfect batch of brow–" Kyarra was cut off by someone walking into the room, "Oh, hi."

He had red hair, sea-green eyes, and an emotionless look on his face. When he saw Temari, he glared daggers-dipped-in-gasoline-caught-on-fire at her. Kyarra wondered if Sasuke could do that. She's seen some pretty intense glares from the raven. Most of the times they were glares because he would try to talk to her during class and she would refuse, avoiding his questions and making excuses. But... Gaara takes the cake.

As long as he doesn't take her brownies.

"H-hello Gaara!" Temari stuttered, sounding like Hinata talking to Naruto... or anyone for that matter... "This is-is Kyarra from the hidden leaf village. I t-told you about her... r-right?"

He nodded slightly, looking away from her, and she looked at Kyarra in warning. "Don't say anything!" she mouthed, making an X with her arms. When Gaara saw movement and turned toward her, she stopped and looked back at the brownie mix, whistling quietly to herself.

Kyarra was confused for a moment, until she saw the Shukaku just from a glance into his eyes. She looked sideways at Temari, who was leaning on the counter and looking anywhere but at Gaara. Then, she smiled slightly and turned back around towards the red-head again.

Then Gaara turned slightly and looked straight into Kyarra's eyes and watched as she calmly put down her bag, and walked over to him, hand extended. "You must be Temari's brother Gaara." she said easily. She didn't miss the second warning look that Temari shot her.

"I will be living here for the next week, I hope we can be friends." The blonde finished just as calmly as she started. Her eyes looked innocent and sincere, but sharp, like she could see through you. Which she could, of course, but Gaara didn't know that.

He looked into her eyes, then at her outstretched hand, and, without any expression at all, turned around and walked away.

"Nice to meet you, too!" she called after him, half-sarcastically, then turned around to a shell-shocked Temari.

"Let's finish those brownies." Kyarra said, walking back over to the bowl she was previously mixing, "As I was saying, I have never made a perfect batch of brownies in my entire life... I think..."

Well, she had a house mate who had a demon inside of him.

This was going to be fun.

Temari looked at her, then got out a pan for the brownies. _'That girl's got guts.'_

'_Let's hope she doesn't get killed.'_

* * *

(1) SAAAAASSUUUKKKKEEE (yes pronounce it sass-ooke-ayyyy) then picture it in Sakura's voice. LOL!

(2) I forgot what I was going to put here... oh yeah!Sorry Sakura fans, but I strongly dislike her. Maybe because she fawns over MY SASUKE! ...Or maybe cause she's useless...

(3) THE HOBBIT! *flips desk over* (4)

(4) Me: *Tips chair over*

Cheeky Fella: Why the fuck did you do that?

Me: Because I can.

**Ending note!**

**How are you liking the parts at the beginning? You know, the parts where you see her coming to the village and what happened and such-others? REVIEW IF YA WANT ME TO KEEP DOING THAT! (I'LL STILL DO IT ANYWAYS EVEN IF YOU TELL ME IT'S RETARDED!)**

**AWWWW I LOVE GAARA. AND SASUKE. AND NEJI. AND DEIDARA. AND KIBA. AND NARUTO. AND...**

_**A FEW MINUTES LATER**_**...**

**AND SUIGETSU! (Lol bet you didn't see that coming!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sasuke: Hyuuga, Dobe.**

**Neji: Uchiha, Uzumaki.**

**Naruto: Neji, Teme.**

**Kyarra: Why are you addressing each other by last names... and insults...**

**Sasuke: Because we can.**

**Kyarra: Uhhhh huuuuh... I'll be right back!**

**Naruto: BRING BACK RAMEN!**

**WHAM!**

**Naruto: OW! TEME WHY'D YOU DO THAT?**

**Sasuke: Because I can. **(4)

**Neji: Where did Kyarra go anyways?**

**Kyarra: *Tackle/hugs the 3 of them* Surprise!**

** Masashi Kishimoto: Yes officer. That is the woman who is stealing my characters... **

**Repeatedly...**

**Kyarra: Dammit.**

**Bye!**

**~Kyarra Iyono 3**


	4. Enter, Sandman!

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, its me of course! Loooooving this story, and if you want some SasuNaru-ness, I recommend my story** **"I Loved You, You Left Me." it's sad but I love it almost as much as this story! (You know, as soon as you post the story) SHUT UP MYSTERIOUS VOICE!**

**Lol this chapter's called Enter, Sandman. Why is that so hilarious to me? MAYBE BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONLY SONG THAT COULD EVER PUT ME TO SLEEP AS A CHILD! I seriously don't think I could have picked a better song for this chapter.**

**I'm not kidding.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Enter, Sandman!

**Exit light, Enter night.**

**Take my hand, we're off to never-never land!**

**~Enter Sandman–Metallica**

_She was strapped down to a table in a dark room. The room had only one lightbulb_ _that was more red than white and gave off little light._ _She had two Anbu standing over her, both wearing masks that covered their entire faces._

"_Relax" one told her. The voice was feminine, and she had dirty blonde hair in a ponytail with three weird metal things poking out on each side_. _Her mask seemed catlike, with pointy ears and whiskers. She seemed nice enough._

"_Ready?" The other one asked her. This one seemed male, with long, dark grey hair, also in a ponytail and a mask that seemed bird-like, having a long beak._

_She nodded to them and both ninja made the same hand sign at the same time. Then they both touched her forehead with their thumbs, and everything went black._

_That's it, black. She was just standing there, surrounded by black. She could see herself, but nothing else. It was so dark and cold, she shivered and tried to take a step forward, but she seemed frozen. She saw a flash of neon purple, and she would have jumped, had she not been frozen._

_Suddenly, a giant shadow appeared right in front of her, covering her in black_. _At first, she couldn't see her hands or feet. Then, her arms and legs, and soon, she was completely engulfed in it. It was painful, extremely and overwhelmingly painful, like her body was being ripped apart. Her mind seemed to be under attack._

_Something was pushing her memories down._

_She heard a loud, growling, laugh. It sounded scarily crazy, like whoever it was was enjoying that she was in so much pain._

_She screamed, high-pitched and filled with agony. It was the only thing she could do, after all. The last thing she saw before she opened her eyes was a glint of white light, and a pair of glowing, purple and black eyes_.

* * *

Kyarra spent the whole day training with Temari — who was quite skilled— and Kankuro, who was, err, _less_ skilled. Kyarra wondered why Gaara wasn't with them, but she figured it was because if he was with them, he'd probably kill them all with his sand. Actually, the redhead probably wouldn't even care if he _did _kill his siblings, but she saw that he wasn't sure about her.

'_He didn't seem that bad'_ she thought to herself. But then again, she did notice that every single person in the village would either glare, or hide whenever Gaara passed them. Or both.

She felt bad for Gaara. He reminded her of Naruto, but he was a lot scarier. It was like he embraced the glares and hatred, instead of trying to make them stop. She saw, that with Naruto, he actually tried –and somewhat succeeded– to make everyone like or respect him, and he didn't even _know_ what was inside himself. Gaara was like the exact opposite.

'_The same but completely different. Go figure'. _She thought, frowning.

As she was headed back to Temari's house after walking around the village —Temari and Kankuro were out getting dinner or groceries or something, she wasn't paying much attention when they told her—She saw someone with bright red hair and a... uh... gourd, walking a few feet ahead of her.

She figured it was Gaara, since he's the only one she's ever met who carries around a gourd, so she started walking faster so that she could catch up to him. Her suspicions were confirmed when he turned to look at her and she saw his sea green eyes.

"So, why weren't you training with us today Gaara?" she asked, rather uncertainly, considering the glares he was getting from the villagers.

"I would kill you if I was there." He said monotonously. He still didn't seem to care about the villagers, who were now starting to whisper about Kyarra and how she is going to die if she keeps talking to "a monster like that!".

The Sand-nin didn't even glare back at them. He just kept walking forward. Without even pausing to look at the Kunoichi walking beside him he asked, "Why do you not hate me like everyone else?"

Without even pausing to think the question over, or to decide on the best thing to say, she answered immediately. "I see absolutely no reason to hate you."

"But you do not know what insi-"

Kyarra cut him off. "Listen, Gaara. I have a special ability, If I look into someone's eyes I can see almost everything about the person." She continued, "I know you have the Shukaku inside of you, and I will never hate you for something like that." She finished. She figured this was the best answer, considering the fact that Gaara didn't even glare at her when she cut him off.

Gaara seemed to be thinking about that for a very long time. So long in fact, that they managed to reach his house before he spoke.

"Thank you." He said expressionlessly, and so emotionlessly, that he made even Sasori sound human. But Kyarra could tell that he truly meant it. She could see it in his eyes this time, without the Shukaku getting in the way. Her head started to ache slightly, but she ignored it and kept walking.

Wait... who the hell is Sasori? She remembered red hair, much like Gaara's, and purple eyes, but not much else. She shook the memory away, telling herself to figure it out later.

She was about to go inside, until she was suddenly hit with a searing headache. It felt like her head was on fire, or being bashed with a hammer. The pain was so overwhelming that she almost fell over. She leaned against the doorway, feeling like someone was slicing her head open slowly.

'_What _is _this?' _She asked herself, clutching her head, _'Why?' _. She dropped to her knees still holding her head and trying not to scream. She heard a light thud and she realized that she had fallen over completely, and was laying on the ground. She was in enough pain to drive someone mad.

"Make... it... STOP!" She screamed the last word, hoping for someone to hear her and help, but no one came. The house was too far away from the other villagers houses for anyone to hear her. Tears dotted her eyes as she squeezed them shut. She dug her nails into her wrist, trying to divert the pain in any way.

The only sound she could hear was a voice that seemed to come from inside her.

_Not now Kyarra, you must not know yet._ It was a mans voice, deep and controlling.

_Soon._

And then, as suddenly as that began, everything went black.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see Gaara next to her again, just standing there with his arms crossed, staring at her. "What happened? I heard a scream..." he trailed off, looking around.

She shook her head, trying to clear it then looked up at him. "I don't... know." She answered slowly, then he watched as she stood up. She wobbled slightly, clutching the wall for support.

She shook her head and noticed that it didn't hurt anymore. "But I'm okay now, I think."

He nodded slightly. She shook her head to clear it. What had just _happened?_

He started walking through the door to his house just as Temari and Kankuro were walking up the street towards the place where Kyarra was still standing, confused. They were carrying large bags that were filled to the top with food. She figured they just went grocery shopping, which was odd because she didn't see any grocery stores or malls (1) when she was walking around with Gaara...

"What are you waiting for Kyarra!? LETS GO EAT!" Kankuro yelled happily... and right in her ear. _'Man wether its here or the hidden leaf, they all give me headaches.' _She thought. Between Sakura and Kankuro, she's going to go deaf before she graduates.

They ate some random thing that Kankuro just threw together. None of them literally had any idea what it was, so the two girls were scared for their health. Kankuro, for some reason, didn't even care.

Gaara ate alone on the roof.

* * *

Kyarra was having trouble sleeping... again.

She hadn't been sleeping right ever since she came to the hidden leaf, and apparently, the hidden sand wasn't any better. She just had too many thoughts going through her head at once, bumping into each other, and making her even less tired than before. And none of them were even memories, just thoughts.

And it was _extremely annoying._

She decided to take a look around the house because she's only been in the bathroom, the kitchen/dining room, Temari's room, the guest bedroom–which is her bedroom until she goes back to the hidden leaf–and of course the hallways and staircases to get to each room.

The blonde left her friends rooms alone, because she didn't want to wake them, and instead traveled up the stairs —and through a window, I might add— to the roof.

She was surprised to find Gaara sitting up there, staring at the stars, but only for a second, because then she remember he couldn't sleep because of the Shukaku. Gaara turned slightly to look at her when she was walking towards him, but then turned to gaze up at the stars again.

She sat down next to him without saying a word, and looked up at the night sky as well. The starts were bright, brighter than usual. She forgot the fact that her pajamas that Temari leant her were a little more revealing than necessary.

"Why do you not fight back Gaara?" Kyarra asked after a long, yet somehow comfortable silence. She wanted to know why he didn't try to fit in like Naruto does. He doesn't even acknowledge the people who glare and whisper behind his back. It's... almost sad...

"I have no reason to. They have, and always will, hate me. No matter what anyone does or says, they will always hate me for what's inside me. To them I am just a weapon, a weapon that can be used on other people, as well as ourselves... A monster who they need to assassinate before it destroys them all." He didn't seem to care that they thought of him in that way. But that was the most she had ever heard him say.

"I know you don't believe it, but you can change that." she said, knowing full well he could kill her in a second. She didn't know when to shut up, just like Naruto. "I've seen it. There's a boy in my–uh–Konohagakure, who has a demon inside of him too. But he managed to get people to respect him."

"Why did you not just say your village?" he asked, but didn't seem to particularly care. Did he care about anything?

"Cause it's not mine. I only got there a few weeks ago. I don't have a home anymore." she said, trying to make it sound like no big deal. She failed miserably.

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"I've been told many times by multiple people." she shifted a little, and just happened to be closer to him. His sand blocked her from moving further, pushing her backwards even. She glared at it.

"Well, on that note." she stood up and stretched, "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Gaara. Goodnight Gaara's sand." she giggled and started to walk away, but he spoke.

"You purposefully try to make me angry." he said in a warning tone, "I wouldn't hesitate to kill my siblings, and I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

She turned around to face him, "You don't scare me Gaara." she paused, "Okay, maybe a little. But is that what you want? Me to be scared?"

"I live to kill. I do not feel your strange emotions of love or respect. I have lived in fear my whole life, and I finally found peace, knowing my true purpose."

"You know, Gaara, I'm really glad my friend Naruto didn't turn out like you. You of all people should know how much it hurts to be outcast. So why would you embrace it? You think love is confusing? I don't understand you at all." she saw his sand creeping towards her, and she stepped back and spoke faster.

"And you're not going to kill me because I understand how it feels to be outcast! Because I'm the only one who speaks to you like you're a human being! Because I know you don't want to be this way, you don't want to think that you need to kill people!" when she went to take a step back, the sand wrapped itself around her ankle and forced her to fall backwards.

"I see it, Gaara." she said quietly from on the ground, pushing herself up onto her elbows, "You don't want to kill me." she pushed herself up onto her knees, "And I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of the Shukaku, not of you."

He looked her in the eye for a full minute, seeing she meant it. Then, the sand receded, going back into the gourd on the ground next to him. He turned away from her, staring back up at the sky.

"Goodnight, Kyarra." he said, with a tiny, minuscule, almost non-existent hint of sadness.

She stood up, dusted herself off, then turned around, "Goodnight, Gaara." then she jumped back through the window and walked to her bedroom. She lay down in her bed and looked out her window at the sky.

'_It's hard being around Sasuke.'_ she thought,_ 'But nearly as hard being around Gaara. The Shukaku reminds me of something, like the Kyuubi does. But what is it?'_ With these thoughts troubling her, she fell asleep staring out at the stars.

It was the first time she slept since waking up in front of the leaf-village.

* * *

**Ending Note!**

**Hee hee awwww! ^_^**

"**It doesn't bleed... but it hurts right here." AWWW LITTLE GAARA! That part of the anime/manga made me cry! That's why I love Gaara, cause he's been through so much pain... awwwww!**

**Gaara: Make me have any emotion ever again, and I'll kill you.**

**Me: heh... heh... *Runs like hell***

**Love you guys!**

**~Kyarra Iyono**


	5. Back to the Leaf

**A/N**

**Chapter 5 baby!** **This story'll be around for a while so get comfy, considering the fact that I've so far planned it all the way to the third chunin exam!**

**Allllsooooo, I would really very appreciate it if you guys could check out my profile. if only because there's some stuff in there you guys should know. =^_^= it's a cat don't judge me.**

**Now here's Neji with a few words!**

**Neji: You are a loser, and you will always be a loser because that's what a loser is, a loser!** **You are a loser and it has been decided by none other than me, Neji-ji-ji! And because I am Neji-ji-ji...**

**This could go on for hours, so lets just get on with the story until he finishes his rant. *sweatdrop***

* * *

Chapter 5: Back to the leaf.

**Get back, get back,**

**Get back to where you once belonged.**

**~Get Back–The Beatles (1)**

"_Kyarra!" The woman screamed. Kyarra had never heard them actually say her name before, they mostly called her "kid" or things like that._

"_We didn't find any memories." the male said to them both, "I will report to lord Hokage." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving the two blondes alone._

_The woman unlocked her, and Kyarra stood up. She immediately felt a wave of vertigo wash over her and almost fell over, but the woman caught her._

"_Are you alright?" she asked, seeming genuinely concerned._

"_Uh yeah... I'm fine, um..."__she didn't know the ninja's name._

"_Komachi. We heard you scream. You sounded like you were in so much pain..." she trailed off, sitting on the table Kyarra was previously strapped to._

"_I don't know what happened. Everything was so dark. Then, all of a sudden, a weird shadow... I don't know, it ate me or something!" she laughed shakily and sat down too._

"_You take this so lightly, like you don't care much for your past." Komachi said to her. 'This girl is weird, she just laughs everything off as if it is nothing.' she thought, staring at the much younger girl._

"_It's hard to care about something, when you can't remember what it is." she began, "I do care though. I guess laughing it off is just how I deal with it. How would you handle it if you woke up in a place you've never seen, with people you didn't know, and unable to remember anything?"_

* * *

The rest of Kyarra's visit to the hidden sand was pretty much the same as the first day. The Kazekage came to watch her train twice, althoughshe still wasn't sure why. He was there on the first and second days. She even got Gaara to join in and train with her for the last few times, getting in the way whenever he nearly killed his siblings.

She felt a tiny connection to Gaara. She didn't know how to explain it. She felt like they were similar, in a way. Maybe it was because neither really had true homes, Kyarra being abandoned and Gaara being outcast. He, of course, treated her the way he treated everybody. And she did the same to him.

Today, Temari woke her up at 5:30 AM to escort her back to the village hidden in the leaves. She packed up her stuff, hugged Kankuro goodbye, and looked at Gaara.

"Goodbye, Gaara. I hope to see you soon." she said, then outstretched her hand like she did when they first met. This time, he actually took it. Only for a second, but he did it anyways. And then Kyarra and Temari set off back to Konohagakure.

They walked quite a distance in a comfortable silence. When they were halfway to the leaf, Temari finally spoke.

"So what's with you and Gaara?" The sand kunoichi asked noticed Gaara seemed different when he was with her. And she really noticed how every time she intervened when he was about to kill her or Kankuro, he actually stopped. Normally he wouldn't even hesitate, he would go for the kill no matter who was standing in his way.

He had never done that before, never stopped unless their dad or Baki told him to. And sometimes, not even then.

Kyarra smiled. "I see no reason to hate him so I don't." her expression changed as she continued, "The reason he acts like he does is because your people treat him like a monster. Which he's not. He's...different." She smiled to herself, using the same description Temari used when she first met her.

When Temari didn't say anything, she added, "And he's your brother, so shouldn't you treat him like one?"

"I... I... I just... I don't..." Temari turned bright red and she tried to think of something to say to that. He _was _her brother after all.

Kyarra saw her friends flustered expression and smiled brightly at her. "It's okay, Tema-Chan." she said to the dark-blond girl walking beside her. "He'll forgive you. As soon as he learns how." She smiled at her again and then turned to face forward again, doing a cartwheel for no reason.

'_She defends everyone yet manages to still be everyone's friend.' _Temari smiled to herself and shook her head as the girl continued to do gymnastics while they walked.

'_This girl is something else.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the hidden leaf..._

"IRUKA SENSEI!"

Kiba and Naruto ran through the classroom, headed for their teacher. Both boys wanted to get there first, because they were both going to ask the same question. And since they're them... Enough said.

"NARUTO! Do you ever shut up?!" Sakura yelled and punched him. (2) "You're going to make us all go deaf!" she looked at the raven sitting next to her, "Riiiiiiiight Sasuke?" She had hearts floating all around her head as the raven replied, "Hn." (3)

When the two boys finally reached their teacher, the chunin already knew what was coming. He had been expecting this for three days, so he already had an answer prepared.

"Iruka sensei, where's Kyarra?" Kiba asked loudly. "She hasn't been here for three whole days!" Naruto added... also loudly.

"Kyarra went on a trip to a neighboring land, yes she's okay, no you can't know what she's doing, yes she's coming back soon... actually she's coming back today. You may each have one question that I choose if I answer or not." Iruka said the whole thing calmly, yet quickly.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other, grinned, turned back to the teacher and yelled in unison, "Can we go and meet her at the front gate to welcome her home?!"

The teacher sighed and looked at the clock. It was around 12:30, so he supposed he could let them go, or he would be hearing no end of it.

"Fine. But come back afterwards! " The chunin yelled, but they were already out... the window...

'_There's a perfectly good door right there, why the _window_?'_ Iruka thought, shaking his head, but it was Naruto, so he may never know.

But he had liked how they had used the term home. She was already a member of the leaf-village, even with only having been here such a short time.

* * *

_Back with Kyarra..._

"The hidden leaf!" The light-blonde squealed excitedly, grabbed Temari's hand, and started running for the front gates, practically dragging the dark-blonde behind her. She let go of her friend's hand when she saw who was waiting for her there.

"Naruto! Kiba!" She yelled, running over and tackling them both in a hug (4). "I missed you both!" she exclaimed as she stood up, taking Kiba's hand for help.

She looked behind the two boys to see another familiar face. "Hey Shika! What's up?" she called, waving to the lazy brunet. He walked up to them with his hands shoved in his pockets, just as Temari finally caught up.

She watched as Kyarra hugged Shikamaru, then after a second, she said, "Damn you're fast!"

Kyarra looked puzzled, then shrugged "I guess. I was only jogging though." Then she turned to Shikamaru "So what's up?" she asked again.

He sighed then replied, "I know it's a drag, but the Hokage says he wants to see you as soon as you're free." He paused and looked at Temari, "Who's she?" He asked, looking bored.

"Oh! Guys this is my friend Temari, from the hidden sand village." She answered, smiling widely. Shikamaru just shrugged and walked away, before calling back, "Oh yeah, class was shortened, we have the rest of the day off."

"I have to go now Ky. Talk to you soon though, okay?" Temari said to the light-blonde standing next to her.

"'Course!" She hugged Temari and both girls turned around, headed for home, until Kyarra quickly turned back around and yelled "Tell Gaara and Kankuro that I miss them!" Temari turned and yelled back, "Sure thing!"

Kyarra turned back to her two friends. "I have to go home and unpack, but I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" She started walking away until she felt an arm link around her own. "I'll walk you home!" Kiba said happily.

Then she felt another arm link around her arm on the opposite side. "I will too!" Naruto said, equally happy as Kiba. When she turned forward again, she saw, out of the corner of her eyes, Naruto and Kiba shoot glares at each other before turning to face forward again.

Once they reached the Hokage's residence, she said goodbye to the two boys, giving each one a hug and a wave and went inside to see the Hokage. He welcomed her home and let her go to her room to unpack.

"I'll talk to you later, once you're ready." he told her, "I want to hear all about your visit. You did tell the Kazekage I said hello, didn't you?"

"Yes _mother_." She joked, "But yeah, sure thing. I really don't have that much to unpack anyways, so give me, like, ten minutes."

She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. "It's good to be home... ish." She sighed and rolled over onto her side, letting the word home linger in her thoughts. As she lay there, she couldn't help wondering where her home was, if she had a family, and who the hell Sasori was.

* * *

(1) SQUEEEEEEE OHEMGEE I LOVE THE BEATLES! Yeah, yeah, Hipster Kyarra loves The Beatles and Queen and all the other old (and newer) rock bands. YOU SAY YOU WANT A REVOLUTION, WELL, YOU KNOW, WE ALL WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD! (She also likes Nickelback–what a freak, right?)

(2)Lets keep track of how many times she hits him in this story, so far its4, and considering she's only been in 3 chapters with Naruto in them...Damn she must have violence issues.

(3)We should expect nothing less from a damn non syllabic Uchiha. (Yes I say that a lot, get used to it.) Lets keep track of how many times he's replied with "hn."just like with Sakura and her violence issues**.**

(4)OHMIGAWD SHE'S JUST LIKE ME!Oh wait, she is me!...ish!

**Ending note**

**Sorry for the tiny-ass chapter, guys! I was hoping for it to be longer, but whatever, I don't want to have one really short one and one really long one and all that jazz, sooo... yeah.**

**So I love Sasuke so much that I was reading the manga over again (I only have the first 14, sue me!) And in volume 3 chapter 24, the first page is a picture of Sasuke, that was, as I described at the time, "too sexy for words". **

**This is why I should not be reading Naruto at 3:00 in the morning, the night before school starts. **

**When I don't sleep, I get high, then read the manga, and start laughing at things that aren't even funny, I yell at the characters as if they could hear me, then yell at them that they should have taken my advice (although, I do that when I'm not high too...), I replace words with bitch, mostly with Sakura, and insist that Naruto and Sasuke should trade outfits. Lets face it, they should.**

**Again, this is why I should not be reading Naruto at 3:00 in the morning.**

**And looking back, yes. That picture was too sexy for words.**

**I say sexy a lot when I'm high-off-of-no-sleep (also known as H.O.O.N.S. Yes, hoons.) so I must have said that at least 34 pictures of Sasuke in that volume were sexy. But lets face it, they were. OOH ANOTHER ONE! Yes I am reading while typing.**

**Love you all!**

**~Kyarra-Chan**


	6. Meet the Hyuga's

**A/N**

**Today in my story, we meet another one of my loves. NEJI! Yes yes yes, she has to meet him before the chunin exams. **

**Naruto: I VOW TO WIN! **

**Kyarra: Yeah shut up Naruto I love you too.**

_**I NOW ISSUE A NEW COMMANDMENT**_

_**THOU SHALT...**_

_**DO THE DANCE!**_

**Ignore that, just quoting YouTube. Ahhh YouTube... So many stupid-yet-awesome video's, so little time.**

**Naruto: I VOW TO WIN VOW TO WIN VOW TO WIN *in high voice* VOW TO WIN **

**And before that, Gaara's head pops.**

**Youtube can entertain you for hours.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Meet the Hyuga's

**The sun is out, the sky is blue,  
****It's beautiful, and so are you.  
****~Dear Prudence–The Beatles**

"_So," the Hokage began, "It seems you really were telling the truth. Now I have a question for you."_

"_Shoot." Kyarra told him._

"_How would you like to live here in the hidden leaf village?"_

_She gaped at him, "But... but lord Hokage, sir, you barely know me!__I... I would love to... but I don't want to put that on you. If anything were to happen..." she trailed of and looked down, "I just don't want anyone to get hurt."_

"_I would be doing good to someone who needs help."_

"_But... are you sure nothing will happen?"_

"_I will do everything in my power__to protect this village, and besides, I trust you."_

"_No you don't. I know you don't."_

"_It doesn't make a difference _(1)_. I am not going to let you leave to live a life that you don't remember."_

* * *

Kyarra finally finished unpacking at about1:30-ish, and she was just walking out of her room when she saw someone walk down the hallway that she was just entering. She recognized the blueish hair, bulky sweater, and seemingly permanent pink tint to the girls cheeks.

"Hey Hinata, what's new?" She asked the shy girl, who stopped walking as soon as Kyarra reached her.

"I-I was wondering..." Hinata looked down and suddenly found her shoes extremely interesting, "I-If you would like t-to come over to my house f-for tea." The blue-haired girl stuttered.

"When, right now?" Kyarra asked. She was bored anyways so she figured she might as well do something to brighten up her day. Maybe tea with Hinata would be fun!

"U-um yes, but o-only if you want!" Hinata looked down at the floor again, still blushing. Damn those were some nice shoes!

"Sure Hina, lets go!" she linked arms with Hinata and began walking towards the exit to the Hokage's building. After a few minutes, Kyarra finally spoke, "So I heard that your clan is the strongest in the village." They were now outside the large building, and walking down the stairs.

"Well... I– uh.." Hinata stuttered nervously, knowing that she had the weakest bloodline trait of her clan. Even her sister who was five years younger than her was better that her! How could they be called the strongest clan when they have someone like her in it?

Suddenly, Kyarra, who was looking into Hinata's eyes, stopped her and put one of her hands on either shoulder of the shy girl. "It's okay Hinata, you'll become stronger, you'll change. I promise!" She smiled brightly at her friend, and continued walking towards the Hyuga residence.

Kyarra could see the sadness and longing in her blue-haired friends eyesto be strong, strong enough for someone to recognize it. _'Naruto of course...' _the blonde thought,_ 'And everyone else too, but mostly Naruto.'_

* * *

The walk to Hinata's house was longer than expected, but that might be because they saw Naruto on the way and he complimented Hinata for something, who then fainted.

When they finally got there, after Kyarra finally woke her up, They went inside her large house and she got the tea ready.

"Damn Hina, your place is _huge_!" The blonde exclaimed. It wasn't as big as the Hokage's residence, but for only Hinata, her dad, her sister, and her cousin, this place was _huge_.

'_I wonder why her cousin lives with her.'_ Kyarra thought.

"Oh, ah, yes I g-guess it's a little b-big... Oh the t-tea's ready!" The blue haired girl hurriedly brought the tea set into a different room and called Kyarra in after her. This room was much larger than the kitchen and led off on a long hallway. There was a coffee table, a couch, and two chairs. Hinata placed the tea set on the table.

They were drinking their tea when Hinata's dad walked into the room. "Hinata... Oh! You have company. I was wondering if you could run to the store for me, we need a few things, maybe your friend could come with you, or wait for you here."

"It's okay Hinata!" Kyarra began, "I can wait here for you, It won't take long right?" Kyarra asked lightly, not wanting to pressure the shy girl.

"I, um, o-okay father!" Hinata replied as her father walked out of the room. "I'll be b-back soon Kyarra!" her blue-haired friend, err... yelled quietly, as she walked out of the room as well, "You c-can look around if you w-want!"

"Okay!" She yelled back to her friend. Cool, she got to look around! This place is huge, maybe she'll check out the courtyard/training ground Hinata told her about before her dad interrupted them.

She walked out of the room and into the hallway. There were many doors leading off on the left side, but on the right there was only one very large one, right in the very center of the wall. _'Well there it is!' _She smiled to herself as she began walking to the large door.

Suddenly she stopped. _'What was that?' _She thought she heard someone...

"Hah!" She jumped as she heard a cry coming from the courtyard she was about to enter, followed by a thump. Wanting to see what was going on, she used her invisibility jutsu and snuck into the room un-noticed.

Sunlight streamed through the branches of leafy trees that lined the courtyard. The sky, you could see, was a brilliant blue, with no clouds in sight. It was beautiful, the view from this place. Then she saw who made the noise.

'_Woah!' _She thought, grinning, _'An even better view.'_ she giggled silently at the thought.

Standing in the center of the courtyard was a boy, about her age, with long brown hair and purple-grey eyes, the same color as Hinata's.

'_Heheh... Cute..._' She thought, _'This must be Hinata's cousin.'_ She smiled to herself.

Her friends cousin –She thinks she called him "Neji"– began training again. "Hah! 8 trigrams, palm rotation!" He turned suddenly, and his chakra exploded around him, creating a barrier.

Once he stopped the rotation, Neji heard, "Impressive..." He looked around the courtyard, shocked He couldn't sense or see anyone, but he definitely heard _something._ Even with his Byakugan on he couldn't–

Suddenly he heard a giggle and he whirled around to see a girl appear on the left side of the courtyard. She had blonde hair with black streaks and startlingly blue eyes. _'How did I not see her? She was not standing in my blind spot...'_

"Confused?" The girl asked, then giggled again. She seemed to be his age, and was rather pretty... wait, did he just think someone was pretty? This girl was messing with his head!

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Neji asked accusingly. What if this girl wasn't even from the village?

"My name's Kyarra." She smiled brightly, "I'm sure Hinata has told you about me? She told me about you!" She asked and walked up to him. When she reached him, she looked straight into his eyes.

"Um, me and Lady Hinata don't really talk." He answered, unsure of wether to trust this girl or not.

"Oh..." Kyarra squinted, still looking in his eyes, "I see..." She held out her hand. "I'm new to the village, its nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly again, never averting her gaze from his eyes.

'_Oh! She's the one living with the Hokage, the one with... no memory...' _Neji thought. He wishes he had no memory... especially of that night... that dreadful night...

He shook her hand, finally trusting that this girl was who she said she was. But all he was wondering was... Who was this girl before? Where did she come from? Did she still have both parents?

"Oh!" Kyarra looked surprised, then sad. "Neji your... your father..." she looked down as she said this. Neji was taken-aback.

"How do you know about my father?" He spat, confused and surprised, looking away. Sadness welled up inside of him.

"Look at me." she said, and she watched his eyes raise from the floor to hers, purple-grey locked with bright blue. "My eyes," She continued and pointed to them. "It's called the Yaraygan. I can see almost everything about a person, just by looking in their eyes." She finished, and saw that Neji had a confused expression on his face.

"Then why didn't you... Why can't... Why don't you look into a mirror, see your own eyes... You could know your past." He said to the blonde.

"I tried..." Kyarra answered, looking down. "Apparently it doesn't work that way..." She clenched her fists, looking angry.

She looked up into Neji's eyes again, then wiped hers. He hadn't realized she was crying. "It's fine though, I've had one slightly come back. Someone I met reminded me of someone from my past... I just don't know who they are yet." She smiled lightly. "I'll find my past eventually." She finished, then giggled.

"You know, you don't have to use your Byakugan right now..." She disappeared then reappeared a split second later, behind him now. "I might see it as a threat." She whispered in his ear.

Neji whirled around to see that the girl was no longer there. He turned back to find her dangling upside-down from the railing of the balcony on the next floor up. She giggled and dropped lightly to the floor. "What do you say, Neji?" she asked, "Train with me?" She finished her question, walking up to him.

He narrowed his eyes, then got into the 8 trigrams fighting position. "Fine." He answered. He wanted to figure this girl out, why could he not see her sometimes with his Byakugan?

She smirked at him, waited a few seconds, then disappeared on the spot. "Three, Two, One, Go!" She said, still invisible. She was behind him in a second, "Behind you!" She said and watched him whirl around for the second time.

She jumped up on the railing again and threw a kunai straight at his back. "Rotation!" He spun and called out quickly and the kunai bounced off of his chakra. She reappeared, still on the railing, and jumped down. "Nice! Wish I could do that." She called out and shot forward, reaching his back in a second.

When she was reaching for another kunai, Neji turned and quickly hit six of her chakra points, sending her falling down to the floor. She coughed hard when she reached it, landing painfully on her hands and knees. "Had enough?" He asked her, smirking.

Suddenly, she looked up at him, "You wish." she smirked, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. (2)

"What!" Neji exclaimed, doing a 180 turn. As soon as he turned back to where Kyarra was, he was punched in the stomach and sent flying a few feet backwards, the wind knocked out of him. When he looked up from where he landed on the ground, he saw a worried look on the blonde's face, but it was gone when he stood up again. They both got back into their fighting stances.

"Nice punch." Neji coughed as he said it. "Thanks!" Kyarra smiled brightly at him, but her eyes still had the same worried look. He smirked at her.

"Shall we continue?" He asked, getting back into his stance for the second time. She grinned back, "Of course!"

She took a kunai out of her pouch and disappeared again, also leaving the sight of Neji's Byakugan, but he was prepared this time. He took some shuriken out of his pouch and threw one in every direction. When one bounced off of something, but didn't hit the wall or anything, He turned towards it and shot forward. He pulled back his hand, stuck out two fingers, and outstretched his arm.

Just then, Kyarra's hand shot forward at the same time. He hit one of her chakra points and time froze for a second. She reappeared and looked into his eyes, then down at her arm where he hit her. She coughed violently, but he didn't move his hand. With a drop of blood at the corner of her mouth, she knocked his hand away with her outstretched one and pushed both hands into his chest hard.

He was sent flying backwards for the second time, landing on his back and coughing. He didn't move for a second, but then tried to get back up again. It took him a little bit, but he was finally standing again.

She was in front of him in a second. He tried to hit one of her chakra points, but she blocked his arm just in time, grabbing it and pushing it back. He stumbled back a step, quickly recovering and reaching forwards once again.

She knocked his arm away again, but his technique still affected her, and she let out another cough. She aimed a punch at his head, and he dodged, still nearly getting hit. She kicked him in the side while he was recovering, sending him down. While on the ground, he kicked her legs out from under her, sending her to the floor with him.

She turned invisible as soon as she hit the floor. Getting up and standing close-by, she watched as he stood up again too, clutching his side with one hand.

He wasn't injured, but before he could get back into his stance he felt a kunai at his throat. "Checkmate." He heard from the girl standing behind him.

Before he could say anything back they heard a light cough. They both turned to the doorway where Kyarra came in and saw Hinata standing there with a frightened and embarrassed expression on her face.

"N-Neji-Nii-San? K-Kyarra?" She asked the two ninja. Just then, Kyarra realized that it looked like she was about to slit Neji's throat, so she put the kunai back in her pouch.

"Lady Hinata." Neji said to the blue-haired girl, nodding.

"Hey Hina!" Kyarra called out at the same time as Neji, "How long were you standing there?" she asked her friend. She hoped Hinata knew that she wasn't actually trying to kill Neji, and that they were just training.

Hinata blushed madly and said "I.. Uh... only a few m-minutes, but I..." She looked down at the floor and didn't say anything else.

Kyarra turned to Neji. "Thanks for training with me Neji! I'll explain everything next time we meet, I promise." She reached out and hugged him, then let go and took his hands in hers. She looked up into his eyes for a few seconds, then let go and turned back to Hinata, walking away from the brunet.

"Lets go Hina!" She smiled brightly at her friend and walked out of Neji's sight. _'Congratulations, Neji. You're one of the only ones who don't remind me of anyone or anything from my past...' _she thought this over for a second, _'Is that a good thing or bad?'_

'_Whatever, I like him.'_

* * *

Neji stared at the spot where Kyarra walked away, then he looked at his hands, then back at the spot again. _'Kyarra, huh?' _He thought, _'Interesting...'_

* * *

(1) it doesn't make a bit of difference guys, the balls are inert. (... are you retarded?) Shut UP mysterious voice!

(2) yes a shadow clone! Naruto ain't the only one with that skill!

**Ending note!**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS TOO LONGGGG! (Re-reading this, all I could think was... I was such a weird child.) [Yeah, three months**** ago you were a weird child] (HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP?!)**

**Hohmigod. I had no clue where to end it, so I just kept going, and going, and going, and going... oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. (Note to past me: 2800 ish words is not long, dumbass.) [You just called yourself a dumbass] (GO AWAY!)**

**Ha... Ha ha ha... I am totally destroying Naruto with this story. I am just mixing everything up so it works. Be prepared for waaaaaaaay weird stuff happenin guys, and I don't just mean all my OOC characters *cough* Neji *cough* Sasuke *huge cough* Gaara.**

**NEEEEEEEJJJJJJJIIIII!**

**Okay bye guys, love ya!**

**~Kyarra Iyono**

_Give up on trying to make me give up!_


	7. Graduation

**A/N**

**THIS STORY MAKES MY HEAD HURT! EVERYTHING GETS MIXED UP IN MY HEAD!**

**Anywho, welcome to chapter 7! Chunin exams are almost ready, I just need to finish the preliminaries and 3****rd**** one, although the 3****rd**** isn't really that long anyway.** **Like I said, this story makes my head hurt, I keep jumping from here, to shippuden, to whatever else there is and it makes things get confusing.**

**So without further ado, let's do some graduating!**

Chapter 7:Graduation

**I watch the world outside, by the way,  
****I'm leaving out today.  
****~Second Chance–Shinedown**

"_Here is your room. I had a few of my staff members and Komachi arrange it for you." The Hokage opened a door at the end of a long corridor. It was painted bright yellow and light blue, with one full-size window on one of the yellow walls, facing the left side of the room. The bed was in the corner of the room, opposite a full-length mirror. There were two dressers on the other side of the room, one large and one small._

"_It's... Perfect!" she squealed and ran to the bed, jumping on the blue bed spread._

"_I'll tell Komachi she has good taste then." The Hokage laughed._

"_Are you really sure I can stay here?" She asked him seriously, "Cause you have no clue how paranoid I am that I'm going to blow up the village or something."_

"_I am positive. Well... I'll leave you to yourself for now. If you need anything just come and see me." With that, the Hokage left back to his office._

_After looking down the hallway to make sure she was alone, she closed the door and ran back to her bed. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the two objects._

_One was a bracelet with a silver chain, four circular gemstones, and a red cloud, outlined in white, then black. The gemstones –which were blue-black and bright-red– were on either side of the cloud._

_The other object was a simple white ring. In the center was a red circle with a black Japanese symbol. She remembered it meaning 'important' in Kanji._

_She hugged them to her chest tightly._

"_I'm... important to someone!" _

* * *

**Kyarra spent the next week in the academy preparing to finally be a ninja like everyone else until finally, the day of the graduation exams came!**

Kyarra was in the classroom and was walking over to her seat next to Sasuke. _'Guess Kiba isn't here yet.' _She thought to herself when she didn't see the hyper brunet sitting in his usual seat. _'Actually, almost no one's here!' _

Ino and Sakura hadn't shown up yet, you could tell by how quiet it was. The lack of yelling and insults really made the room seem like a ghost town. Naruto wasn't there either, so it just added to the silence.

And silence was bo-ring!

When she sat down, Sasuke looked at her for a second, then looked back to the front of the classroom again. Kyarra stared at him, "_Well, _hello to you too, Princess!" she snapped.

He looked back at her, surprised, then he half coughed, half laughed and asked, "_What_ did you just call me?"

She never broke eye contact with him. "You heard me, if your going _act _like a princess, I'm going to _call_ you one!" Well, isn't someone wearing their sassy pants today! She smirked at him and looked away, turning to see Choji and Shikamaru enter the classroom. She waved to them then turned around again to see Sasuke still staring at her.

"You're kidding, right?" (1) Sasuke asked her. No one has had enough balls to say something like that to him before... Well, except maybe Naruto, but he doesn't have balls, he has stupidity. (2)

Kyarra giggled at him, "You wish!" Then she started laughing.

'_How can this girl be so cheerful all the time?'_ Sasuke thought, _'She's like a female Naruto!' _He scowled at her, but couldn't help the corners of his mouth turning up slightly at how happy she looked. It was like she was contagious.

Like an annoying disease.

Kyarra put her hand down on the desk next to Sasuke's, their fingers touching. The raven was surprised, but he didn't pull away, because he saw that Kyarra didn't seem to notice. But he saw something around her wrist. After further inspection, he noticed that her bracelet had a red charm on it that was outlined in white and black, and in the shape of a cloud. Next to the charm were two very red and two very dark-bluish-black gemstones on either side. _'Wonder what that's for...'_

Now that he thought about it, she had been wearing the bracelet all the time. Every time he saw her she wore it, he just hadn't really been paying as much attention to it before. It must mean something to her.

Kyarra turned and smirked to herself, _'Playing hard to get really does work, especially with Sasuke because_ _all the girls throw themselves at him!'_ She thought happily. _'It's funny cause with Gaara, you have to be very open about it, with Sasuke, you have to be hard to get, and with Neji, you have to really catch his attention.' _

Ugh, first a Sasuke fangirl, now an expert on Boyology. What's next?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by her name being yelled very loudly. "HEEEY KYARRA!" Sakura and Ino yelled from the doorway of the classroom. They ran up and gave her a hug from both sides. She noted that almost the whole class was here, now.

When they pulled away, Ino spoke first, "I can't believe we're finally graduating!" She looked nervous. Sakura smirked at her "That is _if _you can pass the exam Ino-pig!" She was still smirking, but she looked just as nervous as Ino.

Kyarra however was completely calm, as if she has taken the test before. Which, she reminded herself, was completely possible. A strand of her hair got in her face and she flicked it behind her shoulder, waving to Naruto, who just walked in. She was still shocked by the pure-black streaks that were attached to her head. It did not seem natural, but she knew it was. Especially since they wouldn't wash out.

Sakura and Ino then looked over their blonde friend's shoulder to see Sasuke sitting there, staring at the front of the classroom. They didn't seem to notice his and Kyarra's hands. Turning to each other, they just glared for a few seconds, then ran over to the raven, fawning over him as usual.

"OH HAIII SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled in his ear, hugging him. "Hey cutie, how've you been?" Ino winked at him and hugged his other side.

They fought over Sasuke, who was silently begging–well, Uchiha's didn't beg, so asking–Kyarra to help him, until the blond finally spoke. "Hey guys?"

They both stopped mid-sentence and turned to her. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked them innocently, glancing at Sasuke. They two girls looked at each other, nodded, and walked a few feet away with Kyarra.

Sasuke looked over at them and saw Kyarra say something, the girl's eyes light up in extreme happiness, then Kyarra hand them something. As soon as it touched Sakura's hand, they bolted out of the classroom in a second. "Shove it, Ino-Pig!" they heard Sakura yell, then a reply from Ino that could not be understood because of how far away they were.

She walked over and smiled at Sasuke, "You owe me, Princess." She said, now smirking. Sasuke glared at the nickname, then asked, "What did you say to them, and what did you give them?"

"Oh you saw that huh? Well I told them that you dropped you house key and I found it, then I gave it to them." She smiled brightly at him, knowing what his reaction would be.

"YOU GAVE THEM MY HOUSE KEY?!" The Uchiha yelled, standing up. The whole class was now staring at him, and he blushed so lightly that only Kyarra could see it and sat down again.

Kyarra was laughing as she said "Not your real house key, Princess! Just one to a storage room at the Hokage's residence!" She paused. "Or maybe it was your house key..." she shrugged and turned around.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around to face him again. "First of all, stop calling me Princess, second, what do you mean 'maybe'?!" he asked, panicky. He did _not _want them stealing his underwear again!

"Calm down Sasuke, I was only kidding!" She answered him, laughing harder. Kami, it was funny to see Sasuke panicking.

A few minutes later, Iruka arrived, dragging Sakura and Ino back into the classroom with him, the girls yelling "BUT WE WERE ALMOST THERE!". Sasuke walked up and wrenched the key out of Sakura's hands, then walked back and sat down. He handed the key to Kyarra when they weren't looking, which was a very hard few seconds to find.

Kyarra put her hand back where it was before her friends interrupted her thoughts, next to Sasuke, their fingers touching. She pretended not to notice again.

Kiba walked in right after Iruka and sat down next to Kyarra, not even saying hi to Sasuke. They started talking enthusiastically while the teacher tried to calm Sakura and Ino down. Once they finally calmed down and walked sadly to their seats, Iruka walked to the front and grinned broadly at the class.

"Today is the day of the graduation exam! I hope and expect you will all pass, and good luck. When your name is called, I would like you to step into the room across the hall with me and Mizuki-Sensei." Mizuki waved and smiled from the door, then walked across the hall.

"The exam will be on the shadow-clone jutsu!" (A.k.a. Art of the shadow doppelganger, for all of you manga-readers.) Kyarra saw Naruto freaking out across the classroom as the first name was being called. She walked over to him, knelt down, and put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see her smiling face. "You'll do fine, Naruto, just stay calm." She smiled sincerely at him, then got up and began walking to her seat. As soon as she sat down, her name was called.

"Kyarra Iyono!" Iruka said loudly from the doorway, then turned and headed back down the hall. She grabbed Sasuke's right hand and Kiba's left hand and squeezed them both lightly. "Wish me luck!" she whispered to them.

"Good luck, Ky." Kiba whispered back. "Luck." Sasuke whispered in a tone that she had never heard from him before. She let go of Kiba's hand, but held Sasuke's just a second longer. She didn't want to let go. She needed the support.

She walked to the front door and looked back for a second, memorizing all the details of her friends faces, hoping that everyone will pass. She locked eyes with Sasuke and smiled slightly. "Luck to you too!" She mouthed to him, then smirked. "Princess."

He shot her the middle finger, but she saw the corners of his mouth turned up in an almost-smile. It was the first real smile in a long time for Sasuke, and she felt glad that she was the one to give him that happiness.

She turned around and walked to the room across the short hallway. She paused at the door, hand on the doorknob, memories of her time in the leaf flashing through her head. She twirled her bracelet around her wrist nervously. She has to pass this exam, she has to be with her friends.

The people she cared about most. They are all she has left.

"This is it." She whispered to herself. She turned the handle and opened the door, leaving behind all thoughts of failure as she stepped into the room where her destiny awaited her.

* * *

(1) BARK LIKE A DOG, WOMAN!

(2) You would know, wouldn't you Sasuke? (3)

(3) I am so sorry I just couldn't resist! It was the first thought that popped into my head as I wrote it, okay?!

**Ending note!**

**Okay guys, here's the thing:** **I never planned for this chapter. I was amazed at how I wrote it though, I normally can't write at all without planning it all out ahead of time.**

**Maybe I was a bit over-dramatic at the end, but it **_**was**_** dramatic! Think about it, you're about to take an exam that could change your life forever, could separate you from your friends. When you're her, friends are all that you've got. It's possible she doesn't have family, remember.**

**And then there was the end, BARK LIKE A DOG, WOMAN! And I laughed so hard after reading it. I couldn't have picked a better place to put that.**

**I've decided on the pairings for this story, but they could change at any moment. Trust me, it's hard to pick who's gonna be with who. I'm not telling what I've decided though, you need to wait and find out when I write it!**

**One more thing: don't use cake and pastry flour for chocolate chip cookies, unless you want them to have the texture of cake. It's awesome and it tastes awesome, but if you want cookies and not cake, I strongly recommend all-purpose flour.**

**Love ya!**

**~Kyarra Iyono 3**


	8. A Different Side of Sasuke

**A/N**

***Headdesk* *Headdesk* *Headdesk*** **I can't do this anymore, be expecting way longer chapters, because I hate having to start new ones! I don't know how long this one'll be though.**

**I have nothing else to say, so lets just start!**

* * *

Chapter 8:A Different Side of Sasuke

**This is how you remind me,  
****Of what I really am.  
****~This is how you remind me–Nickleback**

_She put the ring at the back of a shelf in her closet, hidden amongst everything else in there. She decided she would wear the bracelet from now on._

_She felt so connected to them, like they held all the answers._

_Since she had nothing to do, she decided to ask the Hokage if she could look around for a bit. she walked out of the room and sped down the hall. Soon she came to the Hokage's office to collide with someone headed in the same direction._

"_Hey!" the other person yelled as they both stumbled backwards. _

"_I'm sorry!" she cried quickly. The guy was her age and had frighteningly blond hair and bright blue eyes. He also had something like whisker marks on his face, and looking into his eyes she knew why. She was so scared by the image of the Kyuubi that she fell backwards, landing painfully on her hands._

"_Its fine... uh, you okay?" He stared at her on the floor and she blushed. _

"_I'm f-fine." she stumbled to her feet, almost running into him again in the process. She looked him up and down then smiled. "I'm Kyarra. I'm uh... new to the village. I've only been here a few days. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki! BELIEVE IT!" he thrust his fist into the air and started walking the few steps to the door with her. He opened it and she stepped inside with him in tow._

"_Lord Hokage." she said just as Naruto yelled "HEY, OLD MAN!" _

"_Naruto, sit. Kyarra, what do you need?" The Hokage pointed to a chair for Naruto and beckoned Kyarra closer._

"_Sorry to bother you. I was wondering if I could look around for a bit?" she asked hopefully. He agreed and she walked out. Just as he was about to ask Naruto what he wanted, she ran back in._

"_Oh yeah! Bye Naruto! See you soon!" she yelled and dashed out again._

_He wondered what she meant by that._

* * *

"**Shadow clone jutsu!"**

Kyarra passed the test, scoring near the top of the class. Almost the whole class passed apparently, considering how many people were outside of the academy, celebrating. She honestly thought Shadow Clones were an unfair way to test her. It was one of her best techniques.

She couldn't decide how to wear her headband, so she was just holding it. She will either wear it like how Sakura wears hers, the traditional way, or around her waist.

Kyarra was now looking for her friends. So far she has only seen Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata, but they were all celebrating with their parents (minus Sasuke, cause you know, Itachi.), so she couldn't get their attention. She sighed and stood in the middle of the courtyard in the front of the academy.

She saw a few more of her friends with their parents, and tried to go and congratulate them, but they still wouldn't pay attention to her. She was looking for Naruto or Sasuke too, but she couldn't find them. _'Hm, Sasuke was here a minute ago...' _

Then she just shrugged to herself, not really thinking they would be here celebrating anyways. They had no parents or family... just like her. The thought made sadness well up inside of her. She tried to push it back down, but she couldn't.

She went over to Ino, seeing that she had a leaf headband too, and tried talking to her, but her friend just ignored her and continued talking excitedly with her parents.

She kept trying to talk to someone, ANYONE, but no one would listen, no one would even look at her, no one even cared about what she had to say, not even Kiba. It hurt a lot... and reminded her of something she had felt before.

_She looked about five or six. She was standing in the middle of a crowd, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. All of the children were laughing and playing with their parents, but she couldn't find hers. All her friends were ignoring her, and all of their parents glared at her hatefully, but she didn't know why. She felt so alone, so hated._

_Unloved..._

Her flashback ended and she just stood there, staring at the ground. Why did the adults of her village hate her? Maybe this was why she was so much like Gaara. She was outcast just like he was. She could have ended up like him. Why?

Aren't villages like families? Shouldn't they stand up for each other, protect each other? But her village... wasn't much different than the leaf or sand villages. There were always outcasts.

Was this why she was abandoned? Because everyone hated her?

Her vision blurred with tears and she ran away, needing to get away from everything, anything that reminded her of that. She dropped her headband, not seeing it fall to the ground, leaf symbol up.

She didn't want to be a part of this was not a wasn't her home.

She had no home anymore.

* * *

Sasuke watched the whole thing from a nearby tree that he was sitting in. He felt a pang of sadness when he saw her running away, understanding how Kyarra felt. He also didn't have parents, obviously. He could have sworn he saw her wipe away tears, but that couldn't be right. Kyarra didn't cry.

He jumped down from the tree, landing lightly on his feet, and walked to where Kyarra stood a minute bent down and picked up her headband, staring at the leaf symbol. After a minute, he shoved it in his pocket and walked away, as if nothing happened.

* * *

_One minute later_

Kyarra ran to the Hokage tower, which for her only took a minute, quickly yelled hello to the Hokage, and ran to her room. On the way over there, her head started throbbing again. _'No! No, not again, not now!'_ she thought, _'Please not now! Please never again!'_

The second she shut the door, the headache hit her full force, making her drop to her knees next to her bed, clutching her head. The pain was so unbelievable that she could barely think. Her head was being sawed open, someone was hitting her with a hammer, and it never ended.

'_I s.. see...' _She thought with great difficulty, _'It... o...nly... ha.. pp.. ens... wh...e...n... I..._' she couldn't even finish the thought. She heard the same voice in her head as when she was with Gaara.

'_Don't go looking for your past Kyarra.'_ then the world went black.

* * *

"Is Kyarra here?" The boy got straight to the point, even though he was talking to the Hokage.

The Hokage looked up from the mission journal he was reading then looked down again. "Down the hall, second last room on the left." he just kept reading the journal, so the boy shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, grasping the cloth inside. He began walking towards the end of the hallway, obviously headed for Kyarra's room.

When he finally got there, he knocked on the door. Frowning when he got no reply, he pushed the door open halfway, but then it hit something and stopped. He pulled it back and tried again, but he still couldn't get it open.

'_Wha...?' _He thought, confused, as he peered through the opening, seeing a head of light blonde hair on the floor, motionless. The girls eyes were closed and she had a pained expression on her face. The thing that was blocking the door was the lower-half of her body.

He got a frightened and panicked look on his face as he squeezed through the doorway, dropping down next to Kyarra.

He tried calling her name to wake her up, but her eyes just wouldn't open. There were big, bright-red marks on her forehead (1), but he saw no blood on the floor, or on her, so he could assume she wasn't attacked.

He also checked her breathing, and it was normal, so he started shaking her to get her to open her eyes.

After a minute of this, he sighed and leaned against what he thought was her closet door. He decided he wouldn't get the Hokage just yet, he didn't want to leave the girls side, just in case she woke up.

Suddenly, Kyarra moved slightly, bringing him out of his thoughts. He crawled back over to her and just watched for a minute. Her eyelids fluttered open, blue eyes wide, staring into his.

"Sa...suke?" She asked, sitting up. She looked at him, a confused expression on her face. "Yeah." the raven replied as he took the headband that Kyarra left at the academy out of his pocket and put it in her hand.

"Thanks, Princess." She grinned weakly at him. Sasuke glared at her, but his heart wasn't in it, she could tell. He stood up and brushed off his pants. Kyarra outstretched her hands toward the raven, obviously motioning for him to help her up. The raven just looked at them and began to turn away.

She kicked him lightly and yelled "Help me up!"

He finally sighed and turned around again, grabbing the girls hands and pulling. She jumped up and let go of his hands, then walked over to the bed, motioning for Sasuke to follow her. He silently walked over and leaned against the bedframe.

"So how long was I out?" Kyarra asked him in all seriousness. She still looked slightly sad to him. "Four days." he replied with an equally serious expression, but also trying not to smirk. Kyarra looked alarmed and jumped up from the bed.

He lightly pushed her back down again "I'm kidding." he said, now smirking. "I came in a few minutes ago, but I'm not sure how long before that."

"Oh! The Princess does have a sense of humor!" she punched him on the arm lightly. "You scared me!" she added. The raven glared at her "I scared you? I walk in and your out cold. Explanation, please?" Sasuke crossed his arms and sat down next to her.

"I think it happens whenever I remember something from my past. I get a headache that is so painful that... well I guess I pass out." She whispered to him, hand reaching out to touch her forehead.

Sasuke looked at her, "What did you remember?" he asked her thoughtfully, or as thoughtfully as Sasuke (A DAMN NON SYLLABIC UCHIHA) could be.

She looked away. "I don't want to talk about it." She answered sadly, the glares from her old friends parents flashing through her mind. He leaned forward to see her face, and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Can I have a hint?"

"It was something that made me think, this isn't my village. I'm not a leaf shinobi."

"I'm pretty sure you are." he took the headband from her and held it in front of her face, "Unless this leaf-village headband says otherwise."

"Oh, shut up." she snatched it away from him, putting it on her lap and just staring at it.

Something on the floor caught his eye... actually, a lot of something's. Papers scattered the room, filling the floor and talking up space on the walls. He reached down to pick up the piece of paper closest to him, but she smacked his hand away.

"Hey!" she dropped down to the floor, picking up papers and shoving them out of sight. "My eyes only."

Suddenly, she looked up at him. "You can keep a secret, right Sasuke?" she asked him, hopefulness clearly on her face. He shrugged and asked "Who would I tell?" but he wanted to know more about this girl, she was so strange.

She stood and smiled brightly, obviously happy with the answer. "One sec." she called as she dove into her closet. She emerged with something in her hand, fist clenched tightly around it.

"You saw my bracelet right?" she held out her arm and pointed to it, the red cloud facing up, gemstones sparkling. He nodded and she uncurled her fingers on her other hand and showed him the ring inside. The ring itself was white, but where a gemstone would be, there was a black Japanese symbol with a red circle background. (2)

"It means important in Kanji. I'm important to someone!" she said happily, smile lighting up her face. "I don't know why, but I know that it and my bracelet are connected somehow. I haven't shown the Hokage either. For some reason, I feel like it would be a bad idea." she continued, not smiling anymore. "If I figure out why I have them... I feel like I could be able to remember... my whole life." she whispered the last part dreamily.

Sasuke looked down, frowning. Kyarra looked at him, confused, then pushed his hair out of his face. She lowered her head and looked up into his eyes, and smiled, seeing how he felt.

"Your important to me, Sasuke." she said quietly. He looked up, surprised and scared. Maybe she was a secret fangirl. Then she grinned and said "Friends are important to each other, right Princess?"

He scowled at her, "Will you stop _calling_ me that?" But she saw the smile as he turned away.

"It hurts." she said quietly, and he turned back to her.

"What?"

She looked up, seemingly confused that he heard her. Like she forgot she wasn't the only one in the room. "You. Your eyes. They hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"They are so... painfully familiar. We... we haven't met before right?"

"Not that I know of."

"It's like I've seen you before, or someone with the same eyes as you."

"My brother? Have you met him?" he asked eagerly, leaning toward her.

"I don't know!" she insisted, "But..."

"But what?"

"They hurt my heart. Everything else I remember hurts my head... except for you. You hurt my heart."

"I'm... sorry?" he said, totally confused.

She just laughed, "Apology accepted, I think. You really are one of my friends, you know that, right?"

"I guess... you're one of mine too." he admitted, not meeting her eyes. She smiled.

They both agreed that it was getting late and said goodbye to each other. She also reminded Sasuke that tomorrow they get put into squads. Sasuke was just walking out the door when Kyarra called his name.

"Sasuke?"

The raven turned "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Well all I did was sit here until you woke up, but your welcome." He turned on his heel, and started walking down the hallway for the second time.

'_Maybe passing out isn't such a bad thing after all!' _She thought, smirking. She looked at the ring on her bed, then the charm on her bracelet. _'I just wish I knew what everything meant.'_

Then she remembered the voice, _'Don't go looking for your past Kyarra.' _it had said.

Well why the hell not?!

* * *

(1) from holding her head so hard :P

(2) If you're stupid, or have short term memory loss like me, (OR HAVEN'T SEEN/READ SHIPPUDEN)Then you'll just have to find out later what this means.

**Ending note!**

**How do you spell Pain's name? Is it P-A-I-N or P-E-I-N? I don't know, but my friend says for the second one, "You can tell it's a boy because if you switch the N with the I and add an S at the end you get PENIS!" yes they did yell penis**. **At school. In the middle of English class. While everyone was silently reading.**

**This chapter and the last 2? COMPLETELY UNPLANNED! It makes my head hurt!**

**By the way... I uh... kinda forgot the pairings... Haha... hahaha... Sorry... SHORT-TERM MEMORY LOSS FOR THE WIN!**

**Love you all!**

**~Kyarra Iyono **


	9. A Four Man Squad!

**A/N**

**Hey guys!** **So someone asked me about "frying pans for the win!" and if you read my truth or dare fic a very VERY long time ago (which I may post eventually), you'll see that a lot of people get hit with frying pans. Ah frying pans...**

**My Ipod went through the washing machine and completely broke. FUUUUUUUUUUU! But that's alright because I got my dads old one, and put the one that went through the washing machine in rice for 3 days, then connected it to the internet, and I transferred all my pictures and Naruto episodes onto it!**

**Lesson learned: don't leave Ipod on the blanket on the couch when moms doing laundry.**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Four-Man Squad?!

**Things are gonna change,  
****I can feel it.  
****~Loser–Beck**

"_Yes, lord Hokage?" Kyarra asked and sat down on a chair in his office. She had only left the Hokage's residence twice, but she had seen Naruto in the ramen shop both times. She never went in though, she was much too busy. The second time she went out was to find a jonin named Kakashi Hatake. She was also told that he would be her teacher._

"_You have grown rather confident over the past few weeks."_

_It was true, she was getting used to life in the hidden leaf village. She had talked with Komachi a lot lately, and the villagers seemed to like her when she went out._

"_Yes, I suppose I have."_

"_I have enrolled you in the ninja Academy. Maybe you will meet someone who reminds you of your past. It would also do good for you to teach the other children a thing or two. Kakashi told me you have skill."_

_Her eyes flashed, "I am _not_ a _child._"_

_He smiled, "Like I said, confidence. I know you are not a child, I was merely implying that they act like they are."_

_She was now dangling upside down with her legs thrown over the back of the chair. "But it will be so boooooorinnnnng! I already know all of that stuff anyways!"_

"_Naruto is in that class. I know you have been dying to see him again. Also, there is a boy who all of the girls seem to throw themselves at. He is quite skilled as well. You have a lot in common with him."_

"_Hm... Kay." she sat upright again, thinking of the boy. "I'll go."_

"_You start in three days. Good luck." _'You'll need it.'

* * *

"Naruto, you did it!" Kyarra exclaimed, seeing the leaf headband and running to hug the blond. She pulled back and he looked at her, grinning broadly, obviously extremely proud and happy with himself.

It was the day after the Graduation exam, and everyone was talking to their friends. Outside, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky (:( Poor Shika). It was also pretty freaking hot.

Kyarra had decided on wearing her headband the traditional way. She had also decided to forget what happened the day before... You know, minus her conversation with Sasuke.

"So did you figure it out yet?" Kyarra asked her friend, who apparently couldn't stop smiling. Confusion clouded his face and his head tilted sideways. "Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly, a question mark over his now-tilted head.

"Remember what I told you the first day I came?" the light-blonde asked him, but he still looked confused. She leaned in close "When I said you had something in you more powerful than Sasuke?" she whispered to him, and his face brightened again.

"Oh yeah! The Nine Tailed Fox." he yelled the first part but whispered the last three words, not wanting any of his other classmates to hear. Kyarra looked around to see most of her fellow genin here already.

She grabbed Naruto's hand and lightly squeezed it, looking him in the eye. "Lets go sit." she grinned at him and they ran over to where Sakura was, Naruto pulling Kyarra by the hand. "Hey Sakura!" Kyarra said to her friend at the same time Naruto yelled "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hey Kyarra!" She said back, then she glared at Naruto. Then she invited Kyarra to sit next to her, who she saw was sitting next to Sasuke. She waved to the raven and he looked at her, then nodded and turned back to the front of the room.

"Do you ever say _anything_ Princess?" she called to him, and Sakura looked appalled. She ran back to Sasuke "Oh, Sasuke-Kun! She didn't mean that!" She hugged him tightly, and Kyarra rolled her eyes.

She was about to sit when she remembered she had to say hi to Ino, who happened to be across the classroom. She excused herself, walking away from the group. After hugging Ino hello, then saying hi to Shikamaru and Choji behind her, she got the feeling she should turn around.

So she, along with the rest of the class, turned just in time to see two people on the other side of the classroom lock lips. Right there in front of everyone.

Two boys.

Named Sasuke and Naruto. (1)

She just stared for a second. And then another second. She didn't realize she had been counting until they broke apart and proceeded to make gagging noises.

They had kissed each other for five seconds. Without pulling away. Kyarra immediately bursting out laughing, Shikamaru and Choji looking at her like she was insane. She decided she was. She also decided that Sasuke and Naruto would make the cutest couple EVER!

A few minutes of Naruto getting beat up later, Iruka walked in and stood at the front of the room. "Congratulations! Everyone in the class graduated! Your Jonin instructors will be here this afternoon, after I put you into squads. For the first time in history of the leaf village we will have a four man squad!" (2)

Sakura stood up instantly. "IRUKA SENSEI!" she yelled, "There can't be a four-man squad! There would be too many people!" Iruka sighed explosively (3).

"Yes Sakura, I know! We have an extra person who passed, and they couldn't have a squad of one. It's complicated, but it will all work out!" He fake-smiled at her and turned to his desk to grab the sheet with the squads listed on it. He turned back around to face the class, grinning.

He began going through the list, everyone listening closely for their name. "Squad Seven. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto looked up, mouth open in an O. "Kyarra Iyono." Kyarra jumped up and so did Naruto. They slapped each other high-fives yelling "YEAH!".

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura put her head down and mumbled "I'm doomed." Kyarra sat down again next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Aw, am I really that bad?" she grinned at her, and Sakura smiled slightly.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke looked up slightly, then at Sakura, who had jumped up and let out a cheer, then at Kyarra. The light-blonde grinned and gave him a two finger salute. "Welcome aboard, Princess!" She and Naruto high-fived again, both laughing. Sasuke just glared at them, turning away.

"Just don't get in my way." he told them.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. Kyarra grinned to herself, having already met Kakashi Hatake. She knew that she would be in his squad, she just didn't know who else would be in it with her.

Naruto suddenly grabbed a chair (AND THREW IT AT THE WALL SCREAMING... kidding! ...maybe...) and pulled it up to the door, grabbing a chalkboard eraser on the way. He propped the chair up against the wall and opened the door slightly, pushing the eraser in the small crack and jumping back down, laughing.

"Grow up!" Sakura yelled. Naruto grinned wide, "It's what he gets for making us wait!"

"Nice!" Kyarra exclaimed, high-fiveing him for the third time. Sasuke just glanced over then went back to staring at the wall. Kyarra and Naruto walked back to the center of the room as Sakura sat next to Sasuke, flirting with him.

After a few minutes, Kakashi finally showed up, opening the door and pausing as the eraser hit him in the head. Naruto and Kyarra burst out laughing. Kakashi looked bored. Sasuke looked disgusted. _'Is this _really _a jonin?' _How could he fall for such an obvious trap?

_**Inner Sakura: SET HIM UP AND KNOCK HIM DOWN! THAT WAS AWESOME!**_

"Well..." Kakashi began, "My first impression of you guys, is that you're a bunch of idiots!" He smiled happily, eyes curving up.

"..."

* * *

"Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi told them. They were up on a building near the center of the village. Kakashi was sitting on a railing and the four genin were sitting on a step. "As in, your likes and dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."

"Why don't you go first?" Kyarra asked, smirking. "Yeah sensei, you're a complete mystery to us!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh, okay! My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't like talking about his likes or dislikes!" he continued, never missing a beat, "My dreams for the future are none of your business, but anyways, I have lots of hobbies." he finished, smiling, eyes... err, eye curving up.

Kyarra giggled quietly as Sakura complained, "All we really learned was his name!" Kakashi pointed to Naruto "Okay, you first, on the right." The silver-haired jonin jumped off the railing and leaned against it, arms crossed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku noodle bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water!" he paused, "My dream is to one day..." Kakashi sighed quietly _'here we go.' _

"...Be a better shinobi than lord Hokage! Then all the villagers would have to acknowledge my existence at last!"

Kakashi looked up, slightly surprised, _'Well hasn't he turned out interesting!'_

"My hobbies are... pranks and practical jokes I guess!" Naruto grinned broadly (4).

Kakashi nodded and pointed to Kyarra "You now, girl with the black streaks and annoyingly happy look on her face." Kyarra glared at him slightly, since he already knew her, but she introduced herself anyways.

"My name is Kyarra Iyono! I like... uh... well I..." She got a blank, unreadable look on her face, "I don't remember what I used to like, but now I guess I like hanging with my friends!" she glanced at Naruto and Sakura, smiling again. "I don't like... uh... well I don't like it when people obsess over other people..." she glanced at Sakura, but she was too busy staring at Sasuke to notice.

"My dream for the future is to find out who I am. My hobbies are... well I love to, um, draw!" She finished, smiling still, but glancing at Sasuke. He already knew that.

Kakashi nodded again and pointed to Sakura... well you know what comes next.

_Fast forward!_

"And there is someone I have sworn... to kill..." Sasuke finished, hands linked together in front of his face, eyes glowing darkly. Kyarra met his eyes and winced, looking down. Kakashi looked bored, Sakura probably wasn't paying attention to what he said and was staring at him in awe. Naruto look terrified that it might be him.

Kakashi stopped leaning on the railing and took a few steps closer to them as he explained the survival exercise that they were to do in the morning. Kyarra already knew about it. Ah, it's awesome to eavesdrop on the Hokage. Invisibility is also awesome.

After he was done explaining he disappeared in a puff of smoke and everyone stood up. Kyarra hugged Naruto goodbye, waved to Sakura, and punched Sasuke lightly on the arm, saying, "Bye Princess!"

He then replied with a harder punch that Kyarra dodged and a "Stop calling me that!"

He started walking away, but froze when he heard "Then stop _acting _like one!" then laughter. He spun around quickly to glare at her, but all he saw was a flash of light-blonde hair from a roof a few buildings away.

'_No. There's no way she's that fast. Must have been someone else...'_ but as he thought it, he saw a blonde headed figure jump down to the top step of the Hokage's building from the roof, and he knew it was her on that rooftop a mere fifteen seconds before.

* * *

(1) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YUUSSSSS! I MANAGED TO WORK THE KISS IN THERE! HAHAHAHAHA BEST MOMENT IN THE ENTIRE MANGA/SHOW!

(2) History? *shrugs* I don't know. Made it up? Yep. Do I care? Oh haaaaayeelllllll to the no! (5)

(3) KABOOM!

(4) Yes I completely copied that from the manga... minus the believe it, because I feel the need to have him say it once per paragraph. So, yeah, credit to Masashi Kishimoto!

(5) Jessie, I know you wont read this, but OH HEEEEELLLLLLL TO THE YEEES!

**Ending note!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU DIDN'T SERIOUSLY EXPECT ME TO TAKE OUT NARUTO AND SASUKE'S KISS DID YOU?!**

**Another brain-busting, un-prepared chapter... stupid brain! YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!**

**I had to go through this chapter again after I realized how many times I did stuff like type 5 instead of five in the middle of a paragraph. *sigh* And then I went back again and saw I missed about six more.**

**Well anyways, sayonara suckers!**

**I still love you wether you're suckers or not. I also love the word sayonara.**

**~Kyarra Iyono **


	10. A Nice 1:30am Walk!

**A/N**

**Heyyyyyy (IS FOR HORSES!) OHEMGEE 10****TH**** CHAPTER!**

**Just wanna letcha know that if you love The Beatles I love you!** **Everyone I know (except for my Naruto-Buddy) don't know them, but I don't know why... whatever. Pop is too mainstream, I'm a ROCKER! I have nothing else to say, so DANCE F*CKER DANCE! ... YOU'RE GONNA GO FAAAAAR KIIIIIIIIID!**

**I love Rock music.**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Nice 1:30am Walk!

**I don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep,  
****Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.  
****~I Don't Want to Miss a Thing–Aerosmith**

_Kyarra dreamed of black._

_She was surrounded by it, but there was no pain. It was like that for a while, but then it morphed into some sort of cave. _

_She saw a little girl, maybe around seven years old. She had short, light-blonde hair with black streaks and blue eyes. She looked familiar to Kyarra. In front of her was an older boy with black hair and onyx eyes. He had two lines running down his face on either side of his nose, and he was very pale. _

"_What now, big brother?" The girl asked him, though they were obviously not related. The only thing similar was their clothing. They were both wearing black._

_He gave her a tiny smile. "Now we wait." he patted her head then sat down on a rock._

"_Who are we waiting for?" The girl asked, sitting down next to the boy._

"_You know the answer to that."_

_She nodded but looked frightened. She shifted closer and leaned her head on the boy's shoulder. "I wont have to leave, will I?" she asked quietly._

"_No... Not yet." He answered, patting her head again._

"_Yet?" she asked fearfully._

"_Not for a long time. Now shush! He's here."_

_Just as Kyarra was about to see who "he" was, she woke up, scared and confused just like the first day she came here._

_Shaking her head, she got ready for school. Today was her first day at the academy after all, she had to be ready._

_Something was weird though. For the first time, she didn't remember a single thing from her dream._

* * *

Kyarra didn't sleep again. How could she? Her thoughts were restless, so she wasn't even able to think straight. So, of course, like any other normal person, she jumped out the window.

She landed lightly on her feet, grinning to herself. The blonde crept away from the Hokage's residence and silently walked down the street. It wasn't the first time she'd snuck out of course. In fact, she was getting rather good at it. Practice makes perfect, right?

Looking at all of the houses with people sleeping in them, she wondered if maybe some of her friends lived in them. Since it was 1:15 in the morning, it was a nice time for a walk, wouldn't you agree?

She passed by the academy and remembered the training exercise she was to do with her teammates later.

"_Oh and one more thing... I wouldn't have breakfast if I were you."_

"_Why not sensei?"_

"_Because if you do... you'll just throw it up again._"

Kyarra smirked. She passed by a fruit stand and picked up two apples and dropped some change on the tiny counter. She kept walking down the street, eating the first apple, until she paused near the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. She didn't know how Naruto would survive the day without breakfast, seeing how much he liked food.

With that in mind, she dashed back to the fruit stand. She grabbed another apple and stuck it in her kunai pouch, leaving more change on the small pile she had already left. After returning to Ichiraku, the blonde looked around the small curtain to see an empty noodle shop. She would definitely have to come here with Naruto sometime.

Kyarra left the shop and continued walking through the leaf village. She could still see the Hokage's residence, towering above almost every other building in the village.

Soon, she saw the large Hyuga residence in the distance, and she thought about Neji. _'I just have to wait for the Chunin Selection Exams. That's when I can see him again.'_ She thought as she sped up to a jogging speed.

As she neared the large estate, she saw a light on in one of the second-storey windows. She smiled evilly to herself and sped up to a run, wanting to get there before whoever it is decides to turn off the light and go back to sleep. She knew it was the house Hinata lived in, since she had been there multiple times before.

'_I guess I might get to see him even earlier! Anyways, if it's Hinata, I'll leave her be. If it's Neji, I'll scare the crap out of him!' _She thought that over, _'...If that's even possible. He's not really one to get scared.'_

She was finally at the Hyuga's. Kyarra jumped from tree to tree, turning invisible halfway through the last jump,and flipped onto the balcony of the window with the light on. She peered inside to see Neji, laying on his bed with his eyes open at the corner of the room. He was wearing sweat pants... and no shirt.

'_Oh Kami!' _she thought to herself, clamping a hand over her mouth. She couldn't help but stare at him just a tiny bit. Seriously, it was a shirtless Neji! She would be fangirling right now, but she didn't want him to catch her just yet.

The one light in the room was turned on, sitting on a light-wood bedside table. It cast eerie shadows on the wall and floor. She smirked.

_Tap tap tap!_

Neji just rolled over onto his side, but he obviously heard the tapping on his window.

_TAP TAP TAP! _

She tapped harder each time, and smirked to see Neji slowly sitting up, dazed. He looked around the room, but jumped suddenly when her heard a loud banging sound coming from his window. He slowly inched backwards to the very corner of his room, leaning against the pale green wall.

_SCREEEECH! _She nearly had to cover her own ears at the noise the window made. Her fingernails were seriously not that long, it shouldn't havebeen that obnoxiously loud.

Damn obnoxious windows.

Neji jumped once again and scrambled out of bed, activating his Byakugan and almost tripping over the covers.

Kyarra couldn't take it anymore and she burst out laughing, doubling over. She looked up to see a shocked look on Neji's face, and she realized that while she was laughing, she couldn't hold her jutsu. She smiled and waved as he walked over to open the window, but her smile turned into a smirk as Neji's expression changed to a combination relief/anger/extreme annoyance.

Once open, the blonde jumped through the window and leaned against the wall as he just stared at her. "I scaaaaared yooooou!" She teased, poking him in the side of his head. His face flushed a light red and he looked down, mumbling a "No you didn't," also deactivating his Byakugan again.

Suddenly, she had disappeared and reappeared right in front of him, and he jumped back in surprise. He composed himself quickly. "You're very annoying, you know that?"

She looked hurt, and he almost apologized, until she grinned. "I only annoy the people I like. Just ask Sasuke!" She laughed lightly and Neji asked, "Who's Sasuke?".

Kyarra grinned wider and answered, "No one, just a damn, non-syllabic Uchiha!" she paused, "I also like to call him Prissy the Princess... not to his face, though... I only call him Princess to his face."

'_Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha must be the name of the last one_ _then.' _He thought. Then he suddenly remembered what time it was. "What the hell are you doing here at 1:30 in the morning?!" Neji asked her accusingly, though neither was sure what he was accusing her of...

Kyarra shrugged "I don't sleep almost at all. I saw a light over here and thought I would say hi!" then, she raised one eyebrow, "What are YOU doing awake at this time?"

Neji also shrugged, "Same as you, couldn't sleep. But I'm smart enough to actually stay in my _house_." He glared at her slightly as Kyarra took a step closer to him. She smiled sweetly, "But if I stayed home, I wouldn't be here with you now would I?" She brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear, leaving one of the black streaks. Neji didn't exactly know how to respond to that.

"But if you want me to leave..." She looked at the window. "No!" Neji exclaimed then caught himself. "I mean... I... Well you can't sleep and I can't sleep, so we can just talk. I have nothing better to do anyways." He crossed his arms and walked to the bed while Kyarra smiled. The blonde followed him and sat down next to him, glancing at the door. Neji noticed her looking at it and he smirked.

"It's locked. No one but me ever comes here anyways." Kyarra nodded and looked around thoughtfully. Then, she looked back at Neji and started giggling. "Wha..." Neji began, until he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He turned the exact color of a tomato and grabbed the sheets off the floor, covering his upper body with them.

"Gonna have to start sleeping with a shirt on..." Neji mumbled to himself, looking down.

'_Aw!' _Kyarra thought, pouting slightly. He noticed her disappointed look and blushed–if possible–darker, looking down to hide it.

"Who's squad are you in?" Kyarra finally asked. Neji just looked at her.

"But can't you... see? I mean... your eyes..." He trailed off, not really knowing how to ask. Kyarra shook her head. "Well, I can, but I'd rather ask the person themselves." She paused. "Oh yeah! I forgot, I promised you that I would explain everything the next time we met!"

"_Thanks for training with me Neji! I'll explain everything next time we meet, I promise." She reached out and hugged him, then let go and took his hands in hers. She looked up into his eyes for a few seconds, then let go and turned back to Hinata, walking away from the brunet._

Kyarra went on to explain everything that she has remembered and everything else that has happened to her since coming to the Leaf. He seemed genuinely interested in her life, especially her eyes.

"How do they work? How much can you see?" He asked. By now it was about 2:00ish. She obviously had a lot to tell. Looking into his eyes, she squinted, "I'm not sure. And a lot."

Neji tilted his head slightly, obviously asking how much is a lot. She smiled. "Well... I can see your name, your skills, how sad you are about your father," His face fell and she felt bad. "But I can see that you're them most powerful in your clan!" he brightened as much as Neji was capable of brightening at that.

"Also, I can see you can't see with your Byakugan right..." she reached toward him and poked him in the back of the head, "Here. And you're pissed cause I know." she kept poking him, "Cause I have an even bigger advantage now."

"I could still beat you." he smirked, hitting her hand away.

"Yeah, uh-huh, cause that's totally what happened last time!"

"Well anyways, I'm in Guy's squad." he changed the subject, and she tilted her head like he did before, "Who else is in it?"

"Tenten and Rock Lee." he answered. "Tenten has dark-brown hair that always in a bun, and brown eyes, and she wears a pink shirt all the time. There's nothing special about her."

"And Lee?"

"He has black bowl-cut hair and black eyes. He wears a stupid green jumpsuit and has massive eyebrows. He's pretty fast, but he doesn't understand anything about life. He thinks he can beat me, when it's his destiny to lose." Neji finished his descriptions and crossed his arms again. Kyarra's eyes got wider with every word.

"Does Guy look like that too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"On my first day in the academy, they both ran up to the window yelling something about youth, then they hugged and a sunset and wave appeared, then they ran away." She explained, trying to keep a straight face.

Neji just sighed, "They'll do that."

Kyarra burst out laughing at that. "You have to be with them _every day!" _she teased, poking him again and still laughing.

"Shut up." the brunet growled, "And quit poking me!" She stopped laughing and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He fell backwards too, head landing on his pillow.

"Neji?" Kyarra asked, and he replied with a "Hm?"

"I'm glad I met you." she told him, eyes un-focusing.

"I think I'm glad I met you too." was all he said.

She sat up as she looked at the clock that magically appeared on the wall. She frowned. "3:30. Gotta go." she said, though she looked like she didn't want to leave.

Neji frowned too. "Why?"

"Survival."

"Got it." he nodded, understanding because he was a genin too.

"Talk to you soon? Please? I like hanging with you." She said it so pleadingly that Neji almost felt bad just for letting her go. Curse her ability to fuck with peoples emotions!

"Promise."

She hugged him before he could protest. Then, smiling, she ran to open the window. "Neji?"

"Yeah?"

All she did was look him up and down, smiling, and he realized, yet again, that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

After turning from him, she jumped out and off the balcony. Landing on a tree branch, she looked back to see the brunet still at his window. She waved and ran off to meet her teammates for their "Survival Exercise."

She touched the apple in her kunai pouch and smiled, thinking of how gullible her teammates are. _'Don't eat?' _she snorted, _'Kyarra eats everything.' _She giggled madly, spinning around in circles while she walked. She was very happy, high off of not getting any sleep.

'_Now to do my job, I just hope what Kakashi has planned will work. I promised myself I wouldn't leave my friends.' _She said to herself. A minute later, she was standing in a training area with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Oh HAAIIIIII SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled, running to hug the raven. "Oh haaaaai Sasuke-kun!" Kyarra mimicked quietly in a high-pitched voice to Naruto, and both blonds burst out laughing.

Sakura looked back at them, still hugging the raven, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing Sakura." She looked at Sasuke, waving, "Hey Princess!"

He glared at her and she walked up to him. "Stop calling me that!" He growled, pushing Sakura off of him lightly. Kyarra grinned, putting an arm around his shoulder, "You know you love it!"

"You are so annoying!" he scowled, crossing his arms.

Kyarra stopped smiling, taking her arm off his shoulder and going to sit down. _'Woah, Neji said that an hour ago. I never noticed, but they are so much alike! It's so weird!'_

Sasuke looked at her curiously, wondering what she was thinking. Maybe he hurt her feelings by calling her annoying? No, that's not it. He called her annoying all the time, and she never seemed fazed by it before. _'She has a look in her eye... the same one that weird girl Hinata gets when she looks at Naruto.' _

He watched as the black-streaked-blonde got a distant look in her eyes and sighed quietly and dreamily. She had a strange look on her face, and she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but her thoughts.

Sasuke stepped back suddenly and Sakura looked at him like she wanted to hug him again. He walked away from the others and leaned against a tree. He felt a tiny pang of jealousy at what he thought next, but he figured it was just from hunger.

'_She has feelings for someone.' _He thought, _'For once, I can see into her eyes.'_

* * *

**Ennnnnnnndinnnnnng nooooooottteeeee!**

**LOL NOTEE^^^ ,',',' ~*~*~*~**

**I LOVE SASUKE NEJI AND GAARA! NOW I'M FANGIRLING FOR NO APPARENT REASON!**

**Enough of my various uses of punctuation, THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LONG... ISH! I read the entire Percy Jackson series in one of the weeks it took me to write it. Good times. I also read something in a science textbook about a "Hydra". Me and my friend got mad and yelled that a Hydra is a mythical Greek monster and not something that looks like a gold glowy thingy that you need a microscope to see. Hydras are HUGE! And have multiple heads! **

**OMIGAWD SHIRTLESS NEJI! *Drools* I was laughing like a maniac when I wrote that! And re-reading it, I was doing the same thing...**

**For some reason, I**_** adored**_** writing the pre-chapter thingy I do for this chapter. If you don't know who the boy was... no comment.**

**LOOOOVE YA!**

**~Kyarra Iyono **

**What is this?! ~~~~~ what does it actually do?! WHY DO YOU EXIST SQUIGGLY THINGY?! ~~~**


	11. The Beginning

**A/N**

**PERCY JACKSON!**

**The series is amazing, but Harry Potter will always be my love. Hunger Games is great too. Twilight is not on my list of great books. No offence Twi-Hards, I just dislike the books.**

**Okay guys, I'm done.**

**Oh wait! **IMPORTANT INFORMATION****

**THE PRE CHAPTER THINGY TAKES PLACE AFTER THE MEMORY WITH GAARA! Just wanted to let you know, in case you didn't realize.**

* * *

**Even though your head was empty,  
****there was something on your mind.  
****~Don't Get Mad, Get Even–Aerosmith**

_Kyarra was back in the stone cave._

_The little girl's "big brother" was gone. Instead, there was a man who looked around twenty or so, and had bright red hair and purple eyes. He looked at her emotionlessly._

"_Do you know which village you will be visiting next?" he asked her monotonously, watching as she tilted her head._

"_Um... The man told me the village in clouds, I think. He told me I'm going with Nii-San."_

"_Hm." he answered. He turned and tried to walk away, but she spoke._

"_You tell everyone that you don't feel anything. Why?"_

"_Because I don't." he snapped, turning to see her innocent-looking face._

_She grinned at him, standing up. A piece of her shoulder-length blonde and black hair covering one eye. "Yes you do. You were angry a second ago, and now you're surprised. You miss being in your village with your grandmother, and you hurt over your parents. You do have a heart, even if you made yourself what you did."_

_He turned around again. "I knew he picked you for a reason. Good luck, kid. You'll need it here."_

_Kyarra woke with a start, feeling the pressure of something on her face. She shoved the pillow off, sitting up and stretching. Looking out the window, she remembered she was in the hidden Sand village._

_She got up and nearly walked out of the room in her too-revealing pajamas she had borrowed from Temari, but stopped herself when she heard Kankuro say something in the hallway. So she got dressed in her regular clothes and went downstairs._

"_Mornin' Kyarra." Kankuro said, making breakfast. Wonderful, another near-death meal._

"_Any interesting dreams?" Temari asked, looking as if she feared for her life as much as Kyarra did. Why she let Kankuro cook, Kyarra would never know._

_Kyarra had to think that question over. Did she even have a dream?_

_Yes. But her memory of it is blurry. She sat down and tried to remember, but she just couldn't._

"_Well, I don't remember, so I guess not."_

* * *

"WHEEEEERE ISSSS HEEEE?!" Naruto yelled loud enough to scare a few birds in the trees.

It was a few hours past the time Kakashi had told them to come to the training grounds, and Naruto and Sakura were getting a teensy bit annoyed. The sun was up in the sky by now, but they didn't know what time it was, all they knew was that he was late.

By _a lot!_

Kyarra, who was sitting in between Sasuke and Sakura, just smiled at him and said, "Calm down! He's always late."

They gave her a weird look. Then she realized that sounded like she had met him more than once... which she had, but they weren't supposed to know that. So she added, "Remember the first day?"

Naruto crossed his arms and sat down opposite of Kyarra. Everyone stopped talking again like before Naruto's outburst. (CUE AWKWARD SILENCE!) (1)

"I'll be right back." Kyarra finally said, standing up. She was about to walk away, when Sasuke spoke. "Where are you going?"

"Walk. Wanna come?"

"Whatever." he stood, and she waited for him to catch up to her.

Sakura stood too, "I'LL COME TOO!" She screamed.

Kyarra looked at her sympathetically, "I'm so sorry Sakura, but we should leave two people behind, in case Kakashi comes!" Kyarra looked truly sad that she wasn't coming (2), so Sakura just mumbled that it was okay and sat down again.

Kyarra and Sasuke started walking toward the forest, neither one speaking until they were past the trees. The raven was the first to speak.

"So... What's up?"

"The sky."

"Shut up."

Somehow they managed to never break stride but avoid every tree. They also seemed to know which way the other was headed, which was kind of weird, but it was a ninja thing.

"Kyarra..." Sasuke began. Kyarra looked him in the eye and he flinched slightly. He hated how she could somehow read his emotions.

"Hm?" Kyarra asked, still not looking away. Sasuke turned his head away so she couldn't see his face, "Why don't you flirt with me and obsess over me like everyone else?"

She grinned, "Why? Would you rather I was all like..." She suddenly fell backwards into his arms, and he just barely caught her, "OHEMGEE SASUKE!" she turned, hugging him tightly, "SASUKE I MISSED YOU! ITS BEEN THREE WHOLE MINUTES!"

'_Ye–... what the hell am I thinking?' _he thought, blushing slightly.

She let go and smirked at his expression: a mixture of fear and confusion, with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Funny... you sounded exactly like Sakura for a second." he told her.

"Your blushing." She pointed out bluntly. He turned his head and started walking again, "No I'm not." he spat. Kyarra didn't move.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" he sped up with every word.

"Yes you are!"

"No im not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'm NOT!"

Kyarra laughed, starting to run after the boy, who was a pretty long way away by now. "If you say so, Princess!"

She was next to him in seconds, and the raven jumped. "How do you _do _that?" he looked at her curiously. The blonde tilted her head in a confused expression. "Do what?"

They were halfway through the forest by now, and the trees were thinning, leading to a different training grounds. They both turned to head back at the exact same moment.

"You just... appear somewhere. Silently."

She was still confused. Also, this reminded her of what Temari said when they just got back to the hidden leaf.

_Temari finally caught up. She looked at Kyarra, all out of breath and said "Damn you're fast!". Kyarra looked puzzled, then shrugged "I guess. I was only jogging though."_

"I was just running." She said. Sasuke's eyes widened and he stopped and grabbed her arm to make her stop too.

"There is no way you're that fast." he said like it was obvious. She crossed her arms, pulling Sasuke's hand off, and turned, "Well maybe I am!"

"Prove it."

"I will!"

She ran to a tree (not INTO a tree, TO a tree) that was a long distance away and back, dodging the trees on the way back as they came whipping past. She almost collided with Sasuke, but she stopped just in time.

The raven just stood there... And stood there... and_ stood _there. Until finally he said, "Fine... You're fast..."

She smiled brightly "Thank you."

"But I've seen faster." He suddenly ran off, headed back to the training grounds where Naruto and Sakura still were. "Sasuke!" Kyarra yelled and ran after him.

She got there first, but that's because Sasuke almost ran into a tree, and he had to spin around it, so Kyarra passed him.

"I'M FASTER THAN YOUUUUU!" she yelled at him once they reached the training grounds, sitting down at the edge of the trees.

"No you're not!" he yelled stubbornly.

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Ahem!" they two ninja's heard coming from the other side of the field they were standing in. They looked over to see Naruto, Sakura, and... Kakashi standing in the center of the training grounds, right next to three tree stumps, and a large rock you could slightly see from the bushes.

"Oh..." Kyarra began, "Uh, hey Kakashi-Sensei, hey guys!" she smiled at them.

"You're late." Sasuke pointed out.

"And you're a lollipop." (3) she turned her head and said to the raven. He glared daggers at her, and she stood up.

"Now that we're done stating the obvious..." Naruto burst out laughing and Kakashi face-palmed.

They gathered in a half circle around Kakashi and he explained to them what they were doing. Blah blah blah, get the bells, blah blah blah, no lunch, blah blah blan, back to the academy. Yes, she should have been listening, but she couldn't pay attention. Then she remembered the apple for Naruto and she smiled, patting her kunai pouch absently.

He also explained that instead of two bells, there would be three bells, since they are a four-man squad. Kyarra kind of zoned out after this, getting bored and just wanting the challenge to start already.

Suddenly, Naruto ran at the jonin, yelling something along the lines of, "I'M GONNA FLATTEN YOU!"

Half a second later, he was standing there with a kunai at his throat and his arms pinned behind his back.

"I didn't say go yet." Kakashi began, looking bored still, "But you came at me with the urge to kill me, so you might just be starting to respect me a little. Maybe, just maybe, I'm stating to like you four!" Kakashi explained to them.

"Ready?"

"GO!"

* * *

Kyarra hid in the bushes, closer to Kakashi than anyone else. She could see Sasuke hiding near a tree a pretty long way away from her, and Sakura hiding in a different bush, about the same distance away from both the blonde and Sasuke. They pretty much formed a triangle. She couldn't see Naruto anywhere.

The sun was shining directly on her, so she took a kunai out of her pouch, moving the apple out for a second, and put the kunai directly in the light. It caught the sun and she angled it so it would shine right in Sasuke's eyes. When she got his attention, she waved to him, then motioned him closer.

When he nodded, she darted through the trees and bushes, she looked to the right to see Naruto running his mouth off to Kakashi, challenging him. Good! It'll keep him busy for a while.

When she met up with Sasuke, they both looked over to see Naruto throw a punch and Kakashi get behind him. When Sakura saw that the Jonin was making the sign of the tiger, they heard her call out "NARUTO GET OUT OF THERE! HE'S GONNA DESTROY YOU!"

Then Kakashi mumbled something and BAM! UP YO ASS NO-JUTSU! "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" they heard coming from the Jonin. Sasuke looked disgusted and Kyarra tried not to laugh.

"Why are they so immature?" Sasuke asked the blonde. She just shrugged, "We gotta have fun sometime!" Her eyes looked aware, and if Sasuke squinted, he could see tiny, darker-blue lines running through them. Maybe it was just the reflection of the sun. (Yeah, Sasuke, the sun is blue. GENIUS!)

"Did you have to shine that light right in my face?" he complained, rubbing his eyes. She laughed as a reply, then it was silent for a minute.

"You know Sasuke..." She began and he looked up.

"Hm?"

"There are three bells, and four of us. But none of us could beat him on our own."

"I coul–"

"No you couldn't."

"Bu–"

"Shut up and let me finish!" she hit him lightly and smiled. "I think the point of this is to work as a team. Otherwise no one could get the bells."

"I coul–"

"No you couldn't!"

"Well," Sasuke began, not getting cut off this time, "Everyone else will just hold me back. Teamwork is useless if one person is more skilled than the others."

"I bet I could beat you." she smirked and cut him off when he tried to protest. "But, suit yourself. But I have a bet for you. Whoever gets a bell first wins."

"Fine. But it's going to be me."

"You're an idiot."

"What?"

"You push everyone away, insist you're better than everyone. Well, you're not!"

"It's not my fault none of you are strong enough."

"Fine. You think that then. Good luck..." She started to walk away, "Princess."

That was the last thing he heard before she darted off into the trees again, looking for a different hiding place.

* * *

"This place is huge, its so easy to hide!" She whispered to herself.

She was in a tree in the woods far away from her teammates, but not from Kakashi. She watched as he walked around with his Make Out Paradise (Icha Icha Paradise) and barely payed attention to his surroundings.

She quickly scrawled something down on a tag and tied it to a kunai before throwing it directly in front of the jonin's feet. He bent down and picked it up, looked at the paper, then looked up to her sitting a few trees away from him.

She quickly jumped down to meet the jonin. When she reached him, she began talking immediately.

"Sasuke said no, but that was to be expected." she told him, getting an almost-angry look on her face, "He is a very independent, self-centered, arrogant, vain–"

"Ahem." he coughed, cutting her off. She stopped, "Uh, person. I haven't seen the other two yet." she told him, waiting for his reply.

"Hm. I guess they really are a bunch of idiots!" he smiled, though you could barely tell if his one visible eye didn't curve up.

"But..." he began again, "I _am _starting to like them. Especially the blond dunce. He reminds me of... a friend." he turned away in the middle of his sentence and was stating to walk away when he heard Kyarra speak.

"Oh one more thing!" she called and he turned to face her.

"Hm?"

"Thanks!" she called out and held up a silver bell on a red string. She grinned and ran away, leaving him staring wide-eyed at the two remaining bells he had. He saw a flash of black and turned just in time to see a shadow clone of Kyarra poof away.

He saw something glittering where she was standing before. He walked over to find the bell she had just taken from him next to a note.

_To convince them I'm just as much of a rookie as them._

He picked up the bell and replaced it back where the other ones were.

'_She may be cocky, but at least she's smart.'_

* * *

Kyarra sat on the branch of a tree that gave her a clear view of both Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was still no where in sight. She twirled a kunai around her finger, but wasn't paying to much attention to it. It fell off her finger and just hit the branch before she caught it. Sasuke looked up at the tree, hearing the slight noise, and she vanished immediately. The kunai vanished with her, she noticed.

'_Cool, didn't know I could do that!' _She smirked, waiting until Sasuke was out of sight, then jumping down from the tree and landing lightly on her feet. she wondered, would it work with a person? She'd have to test that.

'_Looks like I win, Sasuke!' _She thought, _'Even though you'll never know.'_

* * *

(1) A GAY BABY WAS BORN, YAAAY! I love my friend SkyWalker with a passion. (2)

(2) I do everything with a passion.

(3) A.K.A., Someone who has a stick up their ass.

**Ending note!**

**DYING *GASP* FROM *GASP* LACK OF *GASP* SASUNARUNESS *FAINTS***

**Well that pretty much said how I was feeling right now.**

**I totally recommend reading most of my A/N's cause they uh... sometimes have important stuff in them. Well GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**LOVE YOU ALL WITH A PASSION!**

**~Kyarra Iyono **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! EVEN IF IT'S ANONYMOUS!**


	12. Survival!

**A/N**

**Blame my school for the creativity getting sucked out of me.**

**We had to write mystery stories using nursery rhymes! NURSERY RHYMES! My head hurts and of course, my story featured Percy Jackson and Harry Potter!**

**It was totally the best in the class.**

**Let's hope I can muster up the strength to write another chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Survival!

**I tried so hard, and got so far,  
****But in the end, it doesn't even matter.  
****~In The End–Linkin Park**

"_Hey guys!" A group of boys came up to the girl. She was no longer near the cave, but was in a small, grassy clearing surrounded by thick forest. The boy who spoke had a long scratch down the side of his face, from his eyebrow to his chin. "It's that girl!"_

"_What girl?" one of his friends asked, running up with another boy. He looked at her, "Oh, the demon girl!"_

"_I-I'm not a demon!" she exclaimed. The boy who called her the name had really short brown hair, and was super-skinny. Kyarra faintly recognized him, as well as the two other boys._

"_That's not what we heard!" the last one said. He had a tattoo over his left eye in the shape of a circle with an x through it._

"_Yeah! We heard you were evil!" Skinny shoved the little girl, "Everyone hates you now!"_

"_D-don't touch me!" she yelled, stumbling. Kyarra wondered if this little girl could have protected herself, maybe she was just letting these boys push her around so she wouldn't prove them right. It was what Kyarra probably would have done._

_Scratch pushed her from behind, "You guys know her parents are dead, right? Maybe she murdered them."_

"_A murderer and a demon." Tattoo stated, shoving her back at Skinny "You really are evil, aren't you?"_

"_No! I'm n-not evil!" she told them, trying to stay on her feet. Scratch hit her, and she fell on her hands and knees._

"_Demon!" one of them yelled. She couldn't see which one because they had kicked her in the stomach hard._

"_Stop!" she cried, tears springing to her eyes. The wind was knocked out of her. The other two came over and started kicking and hitting her too._

"_Stop it!" Kyarra yelled, but to no avail. No one heard her. She tried to step forward, but she was frozen, unable to move. "Stop hurting her!"_

_Just as a fist came flying toward the girl's face, Kyarra sat up in bed, shaking. She stretched and rolled right out of bed and onto the floor, then sighed over-dramatically. She stood up and decided to get ready for graduation, even though she didn't have to wake up for another few hours._

_She picked up a pillow on her bed and hit her head against it, groaning._

_She was getting really tired of this Not Remembering Dreams crap._

* * *

"Sakura?" Kyarra whispered as she walked up behind her friend. The pink-haired kunoichi let out a tiny scream and whipped around, nearly punching Kyarra in the face.

"WHA– oh! Hey Kyarra!" Sakura smoothed out her skirt and fixed her hair before sitting down. "What's up?"

"The sky."

"...okay then..."

Kyarra had been searching for either Sakura or Naruto since her talk with Kakashi. When she saw a flash of pink, she dashed over to find her annoying friend hiding in a very obvious spot–note to Sakura: pink does not blend in with green.

Kyarra explained to her what she explained to Sasuke, but with less interruptions. It was annoying, having to repeat everything.

"Is Sasuke working with us?" she asked, eyes twinkling hopefully.

"No, bu–"

"Then I wont either!" Sakura cut her off, "Its obvious why he won't anyways!"

'_Why? Because all you would do is flirt and fawn over him?'_ Kyarra thought, looking down to hide her resentment. Sakura was her friend, but she was also the most annoying person on the planet when she wanted to be. Then again, so could Kyarra.

"Why?"

"Because of _Naruto! _Who would want to fight with _him?_ All he does is mess up!" Sakura crossed her arms and turned away.

"... Don't you ever..." the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees. "_Ever_ talk bad about him. He is a human being, and he deserves _respect!" _Kyarra spoke low, getting louder with every word. "I will not stand by and let a friend get hurt because _you,_" she stood right in front of her now, "decide that he is not _worthy_ of your presence."

"I-I uh..."

"And by the way, when I asked Sasuke he said everyone else will just hold him back. _Not just Naruto_. If you got to know Naruto, you would see what kind of person he is... and maybe, what kind of person you are."

Silence met this, so Kyarra shoved her hands in her pockets and walked away from her pink-haired friend. She wouldn't let anyone talk down to Naruto, ever. It's almost like... she knew how it felt. Maybe it was just empathy, though. After a few meters, she turned back and smiled.

"Good luck getting a bell, Sakura."

After that, she was gone.

* * *

When she found Naruto, he was dangling from a tree.

"Oh... Hey Kyarra! ...little help?" He asked, bouncing slightly on the branch.

"Hm..." she pretended to consider it, looking at her nails, "I don't know..."

"Oh come on!" he crossed his arms, looking down at her while she grinned.

"Beg me."

"Whaaat? I'm not going to _beg_ you!" he said stubbornly.

"Suit yourself!" she called, turning to walk away. She made it halfway to the forest's edge before he called out to her. She smirked and started back to the tree, leaning against it with a cocky smile on her face.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes in defeat, "_Please_ help me get down!"

Kyarra laughed, climbing up the tree to sit on a branch that was slightly below the branch Naruto was tied to. She hung upside down so she was face to face with her friend.

"You didn't have to do that, Naruto-Kun! I was only kidding, I would have come back!" she poked him and crossed her arms, "You have no faith in me!"

"Sorry, Kyarra-Chan." he said as she jumped down, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Why didn't you just use a kunai?" She asked, staring up at him and putting a hand on her hip.

"Because..." he paused with his mouth wide open, "Because I wanted to see if I could get down using pure strength!"

"Then why are you asking me?" she grinned, taking out a kunai.

"Because..." he paused again, and this time, she shot the kunai right through the thin rope that was tied around his ankle. He let out a yelp and flipped mid-air, landing on his feet.

"I could have done tha–" he was cut off by a second rope wrapping around his ankle and pulling him back up. "AGAIN?" he yelled, and Kyarra laughed, voice echoing in the empty clearing. Though she could have sworn she heard a low chuckle coming from somewhere in the woods.

This time, he cut himself loose. He paused when he landed on his feet again, just in case Kakashi had left him another trap. After a few seconds, he started walking with his hands behind his head. "So what's up, Ky-Chan?"

"Well, you know how there's three bells and four of us?" she asked, walking next to him.

"Uh-huh."

"Well..." She went on to explain what she did to Sakura and Sasuke, but with more confused looks and questions.

"So..." he began once she finished, "You want me to work with _Sasuke?"_ He shook his head, "Nuh-uh, no way!"

"He's not that bad once you get to know him..." then she thought about it, "Actually, he still kinda is..."

"He's always trying to make me look like a loser, just like everyone else in this stupid place!" Kyarra saw hurt flash across Naruto's features, and she felt bad for him. She knew how he felt, though she didn't exactly know why she was hated back in her old village.

"Hey," She began, stopping. He stopped too and turned towards her, frown on his face. "Don't worry about it. One day they'll see how great you are!" she smiled sweetly at him, and they started walking again, Naruto with a blush on his face.

Suddenly, Kyarra stopped, placing an arm in front of Naruto to make him stop too. She put a finger to her lips and giggled silently, while Naruto gave her a confused look. She took three shuriken out of her pouch –handing the apple to a still-confused Naruto and mouthing for him to keep it– and shot them at a nearby tree, close to the bottom.

They heard a "GAH!" and a thud, so they went over to investigate. As soon as they reached the tree they were doubled over, laughing. Sasuke was laying on his back, a surprised look on his face. His wide eyes were staring at the three shuriken that were now lodged in the tree, and he turned to glare at them.

"Were you _trying_ to kill me?" he asked, sitting up.

"Nope!" Kyarra answered, smirking, "Just trying to give you a haircut!"

With that, she started laughing again, and Naruto fell on to the ground. He loved seeing his rival with the crap scared out of him. It was hilarious!

After they calmed down, Kyarra said good luck to Naruto, gave him a hug goodbye, and turned to Sasuke.

"So what's up?" he asked her as they started walking through the thick forest. Her hair was a little messed up from hanging with Naruto (1), but neither really noticed.

"Still the sky." she answered, smirking.

"Shut up."

Suddenly, they heard Sakura scream, sounding like she was pretty far away. Sasuke jumped slightly, getting into a fighting stance, but Kyarra just laughed.

"Are you insane?" he asked her, clearly shocked.

"No. It's _Sakura_, she probably just saw a squirrel!" (2)

"Hm. You're probably right." he paused, "Although, I'm surprised he would choose to go after one of the weakest members."

"Oh, you mean you're surprised he's not compelled to fight you?" she asked mockingly.

"No, I–"

"Also, you said one of. The other–or others–would be whom?"

"Well, like I've said before. The others just hold me back."

"Well you're talking to one of the others right now." he didn't answer, so she continued, "I get it Sasuke. You're self-centered, you think no one could ever defeat you. I get it now."

"I'm not–"

"I'm leaving." she told him and turned in the opposite direction. "Oh!" she said, turning, "And by the way, I can take care of myself! One day, I'll prove to you that I'm strong, and save your butt while I'm at it!" by the time she said the last word, she was gone.

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

All three ninja looked up from their hiding places as the timer rang, echoing through the wood. By the time they had all made it back to the three posts, Kakashi was already reading his Icha-Icha Paradise. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air.

"I have an announcement to make." he said finally, putting the book back in his weapon pouch.

**(You guys know what he says, and I'm not changing it from the series except he says four instead of three so... FAST FORWARD!)**

Kakashi tossed everyone but Naruto a box of food, and began walking away, claiming he would be right back. "And no one is allowed to feed Naruto, or you fail immediately."

Naruto's stomach growled, but he put on a brave face, watching as Kakashi left and everyone ate. Kyarra sat next to him, while Sasuke and Sakura sat on the opposite side of his stump. She wasn't paying much attention to their one-sided conversation.

Naruto let out a small groan, then covered it with an, "I'm good! I'm strong!" he looked at his growling stomach, like he was silently praying for it to shut up.

Kyarra felt bad. Even with the apple she gave him half an hour ago, he was still starving. She held out her un-touched box of food for him. "Here, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looked shocked, as if he didn't think anyone cared about how hungry he was. "K-Kyarra-Chan... Thanks!" he tried to grab it, but his hands were tied down. Kyarra looked at Sasuke, smirking as if to say, "Beat that."

"Here." Sasuke sighed, handing his box of food to Naruto and pushing Kyarra's back towards her. He wasn't about to let himself be one-upped by an annoyingly cocky girl like her.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, shoving Sasuke's box out of the way of hers. If Sasuke was going to be nice, then Sakura was going to show him that she could be even nicer! "You need your food more than I need mine, Sasuke-Kun!"

Kyarra just smiled, sitting back and watching as Sakura fed Naruto a bite, since he couldn't reach it himself. Why are they so easy to manipulate?

Suddenly, the air turned cold, and smoke surrounded them. The three of them that weren't tied to the post jumped up, ready for whatever was coming. Naruto just kinda freaked.

All they saw was Kakashi running towards them, a look of pure anger on the visible part of his face as he screamed "YOU..."

Sakura looked like she was about to faint, while Kyarra and Sasuke remained calm, getting into defensive stances. Naruto was still just freaking out.

As soon as he stopped running, the smoke vanished as fast as it had appeared, and the temperature rose with every millisecond that passed. Kakashi leaned toward them, his one visible eye curving up happily, Icha Icha Paradise nearly falling out of his kunai pouch.

"Pass!"

* * *

(1) Get it, HANGING! HAHAHAHA... that's not funny... it's HILARIOUS

(2) whenever I see the word squirrel, all I can think is "SQUIWIL" I have no idea why. I WANT A SQUIWIL!(When I say it out loud, it actually sounds more like squiwoh)

**Ending note!**

**I got in a fight with Sasuke, LOL I would have kicked his ass so hard if that's what I had planned. Too bad I didn't, but it wouldn't have made much sense if I did now would it?**

**I was just watching Pretty Little Liars, and was laughing when Mona was just sitting there drinking wine while Spencer was outside wailing for Toby. For some reason, I found it hilarious. Man I hate Spencer!** **DON'T KILL ME SPENCER FANS!** **SHE'S LIKE A LESS-USELESS SAKURA TO ME!**

**Haha... GOODNIGHT GUYS!**

**~Kyarra Iyono **


	13. Remembering a Demon

**A/N**

**LUCKY CHAPTER 13! Let's just skip everything that happened from them passing to the Haku thing. Why? BECAUSE I HAVE NO IMAGINATION, GOD KAREN YOU'RE SO STUPID!**

**No, it's cause it will work better this way, I promise.**

**Also... nothing really happens anyways, except Naruto get's called short by a drunk guy. Just a bunch of random missions and such.**

**Hah... I have no more to say...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Remembering a Demon.

**Each days a gift,  
****And not a given right.  
****~If Today Was Your Last Day–Nickelback**

"_Lord Hokage?" Kyarra asked, walking into the man's office. He had no appointments, and he was just reading mission journals, as always, so she figured it was a good time to talk to him about something that was bugging her._

_Okay, something that was driving her insane._

"_Yes, Kyarra?" he asked, looking up from the scroll he had been reading, "If this is about Naruto not passing again, I'm telling you, Iruka has to pass him, not me. You've already said something to me about it six times in the past hour, and it's only been an hour and a half since the test!"_

"_Okay, this isn't about that... but I still think he deserves to pass." she sat down, "Okay. So ever since I came to the leaf village, I haven't been able to remember my dreams. And I think it's because they're memories, but my brain doesn't want me to know them... or something."_

"_And what do you suggest I do about it?" he asked her seriously._

"_I don't know." she replied, leaning back and twirling her hair around her finger, "Is there any way to recover dreams or something?"_

"_Well, the Anbu did try to recover your memory, and clearly that didn't work." he told her thoughtfully, "So I doubt we would be able to recover dreams that were memories. Are you sure they were memories though? A lot of people don't remember their dreams!" he laughed, "I don't even remember what I had for breakfast!"_

"_I guess you're right." she sighed, "I just... I feel like I should know what I'm dreaming about, like it's some big secret that would help me know my life." she groaned and leaned forward, putting her head in her hands, "I'm losing my mind."_

"_My dear, if I could put in," he grinned, "I don't think you can lose something you never had."_

_She looked up and pointed at him, "That was uncalled for!"_

"_But still true."_

* * *

All Kyarra remembers before she left is staring at her picture of team seven. Kakashi stood behind all of them, his hands on Naruto and Sasuke's head while they glared at each other. Sakura was smiling, standing in the middle of them, while Kyarra next to her, smiling brightly with her arms around Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders. Her two best friends.

Now she was just entering the hidden wave village.

They had received a distress call from Squad Seven, and sent her to go and help them. Kakashi was injured, and they needed backup.

When she first got here, all was calm. The villagers seemed to be very poor. One little girl even came up to her, begging for food or money. Kyarra smiled, leaning down to hand her a couple of coins and a few candies. The girl laughed, running away and yelling a "Thanks!"

Eventually, fog settled over her destination: the bridge that Tazuna was building. She had to push though what felt like hundreds of villagers, most of which tried to steal her bag. She felt horrible for this poor village. They didn't even have ninja to protect them. In the hidden leaf, everyone had enough to eat and everyone had money and protection. It wasn't fair.

She felt eyes on the back of her head and turned. There was no one staring at her, just a brick wall. But still, out of the corner of her eye, she had seen a flash of gold and a shadow ducking behind it. She slowly walked up and looked behind it to see an empty alleyway with a dead end.

No one there.

When she finally made it through the crowded area and was rushing through the forest, a couple of guys saw her and blocked her path. She guessed they must have noticed her leaf-village headband.

"Must be the backup that oldish guy was jabbering about." one of them said. They both looked big and stupid, easy to beat for someone like her. You know, short and smart.

"She looks weak." the other one said, grinning.

"_Weak_?" She laughed, "Do you _idiots_ know nothing? You never underestimate an opponent, no matter how _weak_ they look!"

"Opponent? This'll be the easiest battle we've ever won!" the first one said. He carried a large sword, while the other only had something that resembled a large mallet.

"You sound so sure." Kyarra said, vanishing. Just as the man took out his huge sword, he was knocked forwards, landing hard on the ground.

"Wha'?" the guy cried out just as his face hit the dirt. "What hit my head?" he asked around a mouthful of soil.

The mallet guy got a confused look on his face and looked around. "Where'd she go?" he asked the guy on the ground, and both of them shrugged.

Sword guy got back on his feet, rubbing the back of his head. "Must've scared her off!" As if a giant guy falling over could scare off a ninja.

"Yeah!" Mallet guy said. He heard a crack above him and looked up to see a huge branch smash down over his head. The sword guy turned to have his partner fall on him, and he shoved him off. The man just fell to the ground, breathing but seemingly unconcious.

Sword guy searched for the source of the blow to his partner. He turned to see a flash of blonde hair, and the giant piece of wood (1) hit him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him stumbling backwards a few feet.

"Hai!" she cried as she kicked him in the chest. He flew backwards, hitting a tree behind him with a loud _thunk. _She smirked when she confirmed that they were both un-conscious.

"_Weak,_ HA!" she laughed, "You guys are like big, stupid Sasuke's."

The blonde dropped the branch and brushed off her hands. She darted through the trees once more, wanting to get out of there before they woke up and she wasted even more time. The closer she got to the bridge, the colder it got. She shivered, and saw the fog she saw had spread just past the first few trees of the forest.

With a last burst of speed, she headed into the battle.

* * *

The battle, it seemed, had been going on for longer than she thought.

Both Sasuke and Naruto had medical needles sticking out of various body parts, while Sakura seemed completely worn out. Kakashi was facing off with a man with a huge sword while Sakura protected Tazuna, and her other friends were in a fight with a masked foe. Both enemies seemed very familiar to her. She decided to go in invisible, giving her an advantage.

She turned to her pink-haired friend, wondering if she needed and help with protecting Tazuna. If the sword-man were to defeat Kakashi and go after her, she would be done for. But Kakashi seemed to be handling himself pretty well. Maybe Sasuke and Naruto needed help.

Kyarra turned and saw what looked to her like hundreds of the masked-ninja's needles heading towards Naruto and Sasuke. It was obvious that if those needles hit them, everything would be over. At the force they were flying at, and the sheer number of them... she didn't want to think of the almost certain outcome.

She acted on her impulse and ran, ran as fast as she could, but everything seemed to be in slow motion. It was almost certain that she wouldn't make it in time, like both of her friends would die.

Somehow she managed to stay invisible while she practically dove in between the strange ice walls that surrounded her friends and the masked foe. Coming to a halt in-between her friends and the enemy, she had just enough time to stick out her arms before the needles hit her.

"HAKU! STOP!" She barely heard herself scream, though she had no idea where she could have met this ninja before. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and feel the adrenaline running through her veins.

She felt it at first, pure pain. Then, nothing. Numbness. She saw her hands, arms, and legs reappearing out of the corner of her eye, needles lodged into them, but she was still... numb. She felt the blood rushing to her head, and a wave of pure relief fell over her, calming her nerves, reminding her that she saved her friends. Just the pain did that, calmed her, numbed her. It was so... _weird._

And amazing.

"Kyarra?" a feminine voice asked, sounding shocked as well as horrified. It wasn't Sakura's voice, and with a tiny hint of shock she realized it was Haku. The shock vanished again, to be replaced by numbness like everything else. It was amazing, she didn't have to feel anything, but everything was in razor-sharp focus, clearing her vision and mind.

In her mind, she saw Haku as a child. And a man, the man fighting Kakashi, with him. Zabuza was his name. And everything was so clear, for the first time, she could just... remember.

"KYARRA!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke looked up. A look of horror covered his face as they both watched the needles cut straight through her skin, blood pouring out almost immediately. One went into her neck and most stuck in her back, the rest were lodged in her legs and outstretched arms. Only a few streaked by her, landing on the ground with a _ping. _

Sasuke was horrified. He had seen the entire Uchiha massacre thanks to his brother, and here was one of his comrades... friends, dripping with blood. It was like a nightmare.

"I'm fine. Really... really... fine." she heard herself say. She felt really tired, but she had to help. "Good l-luck, guys. I'm going to g-go help the others." she felt soaked. Her hands were red, and so were her clothes. She had never seen so much blood.

She made her way out of the circle with Haku staring at her strangely. "Kyarra..." he whispered so only she could hear as she passed by him, "I'm sorry."

"I'm f-fine, Haku." she whispered, equally quiet, "But please d-don't kill my friends. They are as important t-to me as Zabuza is to you." this was met by silence. "I'll miss you. You were s-such a great friend." she put her hand on one of the mirrors and Haku put his hand on hers.

"Goodbye, Haku."

She had finally slipped out of the ice mirrors and was running towards Sakura and Kakashi. Her head started pounding, but she wouldn't give up so easily. She didn't stop running until she was in-between Sakura and Zabuza. Kakashi wasn't in sight.

"Kyarra! You're bleeding!" Sakura yelled at her. Kyarra just shrugged, "Just a scratch." she winced as a sharp pain slashed through her head, one hand coming up to her forehead.

"Ah! Kyarra! Long time no see!" Zabuza called and she turned back to him.

"I guess, Zabuza. Though, I don't actually remember the last time I saw you." Kyarra said cautiously, taking a step forward. She noted that his sword was no longer strapped to his back.

"Of course you don't." he grinned knowingly, his pointed teeth gleaming.

"What do you know about my memory? Why is it gone?" she demanded, glaring daggers.

"Oh, they told me everything." she was about to ask who "they" were, but he cut her off, "You'll figure it out soon enough. They can't keep playing this game forever."

"Game? I don't under–" She was cut off by another slash through her head. This one was so bad that she fell over. He leaned against his sword, crossing his arms.

"Heheheh... headache? It'll happen a lot. Try not to remember anything." he was still grinning as she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, and Kakashi came streaking toward him using his lightning blade. By then, half the world was black.

"Sakura?" she called out, her own voice barely registering in her brain.

"Yes?"

"Don't cover me. Protect Tazuna."

With that, the blackness engulfed her.

_You are getting closer. _She heard a different voice this time, one that was heartbreakingly familiar, but she couldn't figure out who the person was. _Good. The closer you get, the closer you are to coming home._

Home. The word echoed in her head. A word she grasped onto, the definition of something she needed almost desperately.

_Don't listen to the other._

* * *

She woke up in the leaf village hospital. Well, she kind of woke up. She could hear, but her eyelids were heavy, and she was unable to move them. So she just lay there, listening. She wondered, faintly, how they got her back to the village. Did they carry her the entire way?

She heard the steady beep of a heart monitor, so she tried to play a game. She would think about something, and see if her heart rate sped up. It didn't work out so well, nothing really happened.

She nearly jumped when she heard the door open a few minutes later. Well, _that _made her heart beat faster, but she hoped whoever it was didn't notice the extra beep on the monitor. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to move. She wanted to sleep forever. No more bad memories, no more worrying about her stupid past...

"So Sasuke, I was wondering if you wanted to come over later? Like, for dinner or something?" she heard an annoyingly high-pitched, girly voice say.

"Busy." was the reply, and he sounded rather bored.

"I can come over Sakura! I'm not busy!" a loud male voice said.

"Ugh, never mind. I'm busy too." she sounded disgusted, and Kyarra wanted to wake up just to knock some sense into her.

"You're still a bunch of idiots." she heard an older male voice tell the others. "But," he sighed, "You're my idiots, now."

Team Seven was here, at her hospital bed, and she barely knew them for a few months. That was when Kyarra decided that she would wake up. Just not now. She cant now, her eyes and mouth just wont open. She couldn't move.

"It's amazing she lived." she heard Kakashi say quietly to them, "She lost so much blood. She has to be the luckiest person alive."

'_Luck, and sheer willpower.'_ Kyarra wanted to add.

"Hm." Sakura seemed to process this, finally not talking in what seems like forever.

"She's fine now, right?" Naruto asked, seeming worried and slightly panicked.

"They think so. Did you see how many needles there were?"

"Kinda. We didn't count them if that's what you're asking."

"They pulled fifteen out of her back, nine out of her legs, eight out of her arms, and two from her neck. She was punctured more than thirty times, and there was more wounds than needles. It was so bad, they couldn't tell wether they stabbed any major arteries or veins." her senses finally tuned in and she felt bandages covering her, seemingly from head to toe.

"That's... she SURVIVED that?" Naruto asked, sounding almost scared.

"Amazingly, yes."

"But Sensei," Sakura began and Kyarra groaned internally. Even when her best friend was practically on her deathbed, Sakura was still arguing. "That's not possible! There are–"

"Well obviously it is possible, because it happened." Kakashi interrupted. "There. You guys got to see her. Now give her the flowers, and lets go and train."

"But–" Naruto tried to answer.

"She'll be fine."

She heard the sound of something being set down on her left side. She figured it was the flowers they were talking about. Then, someone squeezed her hand and whispered good luck. It was Naruto.

They all left the room, but she could hear footsteps. She heard a mumble that sounded like "forgot something, catch up later" and someone stepped back into her room. She felt the bed shift as they sat down. After a second, they sighed.

"I guess I have to thank you. I'd be dead without you." the person shifted, "I was in the hospital here too, but only for a few hours. Everyone was.

"...I guess I have to say you were right, too. As much as I hate to admit it, you can take care of yourself. You're one of the only people strong enough to help me. I'm..." they sighed again, "Glad you didn't die, even if you are as annoying as Naruto." with that, the person got up and left the room again.

Her last thought was three words before she passed out again, unable to fight the darkness that was surrounding her. It was probably from the near-overdose of meds they were probably giving her.

'_Sasuke... Thank you.'_

* * *

She was almost fully-awake now. Her eyes could open, but it was hard for her to talk. Her mouth was dry, so she was grateful when Kakashi brought her a glass of water. It was only a few hours after the last time he was here, but this time he was alone.

"I trust you heard what I said earlier?" he asked her, never looking up from his Icha Icha Paradise.

"You knew I was awake? _I _didn't even know I was awake!" she drained the water glass in only a few seconds, putting it on the table next to her flowers. Bright orange, her favorite color.

"Your heart beat faster as the door opened. You could hear us, wether your eyes opened or your brain completely registered everything or not." he answered, still not looking up. "Oh yeah, what did Sasuke say?"

"Is that the issue right now?"

"Hm..." Kakashi mocked thought... or maybe he wasn't mocking. "I guess not."

"Over thirty needles... What happened?"

"The needles that the rouge ninja, Haku, threw would have hit Naruto and Sasuke, killing them. That is, had you not intervened."

"So I did save Sasuke's butt!" she laughed.

"That you did." Kakashi told her, looking bored. He picked up his Icha Icha and began reading again. Suddenly, he looked up like he remembered something.

"Oh yeah," he began, looking back down again, "The Chunin Exams are coming. Are you ready? I feel you control the squad better than I do."

She giggled at that, "Damn straight am I ready! As for the other thing, I try." she paused, considering something, "Do you think Sakura's ready? I know the others are... Naruto would do anything to prove his worth, especially to Sasuke, and the Princess himself would do anything to gain more power. But Sakura... she lacks confidence and physical strength. And since I don't know what the challenges are..." she glared at him for the last part, and he sighed, closing his book.

"It's not my fault you eavesdrop on the Hokage, and he caught you." he told her and she pouted, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, she got a tormented look on her face, "Did they die?" she asked, looking down, "Zabuza and Haku?"

"Sadly, yes. Haku did not deserve his fate, and in the end, neither did Zabuza. They died for each other though."

"I see." Kakashi could have sworn he saw tears fall from her eyes. He contemplated asking the question they both knew she would get asked eventually. After a minute, he did. "How did you know them, if you remember?"

She sighed, not looking up, "Me and Haku were friends as kids. I don't know how we met, and we weren't from the same village... But I remember him and Zabuza. Clearly now, like a picture. We're standing by a lake, and we're maybe seven or eight years old, and Haku is making it snow." she coughed, shaking her head, "And that's all I remember." she looked up, barely, not meeting his eyes.

She laughed, but it wasn't a normal laugh. It was more bitter and... sad. "I guess it's not that good to be old friends with S-rank criminals though. Makes you wonder, huh?"

"I believe you're with us. Wether you were as good in the past, at least you are now. I have to go..." he told her, standing, "Still not gonna tell me what Sasuke said?"

"Nope."

"Oh well..." he walked to the window, opening it. "You're not the only one who eavesdrops anyways." with that, he jumped out.

Her head snapped up, "What!?"

* * *

(1) *snorts*

**Ending note!**

**In case you didn't get the chapter name, the Demon is Zabuza... cause you know, he's the Demon of the hidden mist village. You're welcome for the long chapter, I just really loved writing it.**

**Special thanks to JustFabulous for their continued support. You so rock! (Also to mrbeadd for not understanding why I would flip a desk over at The Hobbit.)**

**Sasuke is always so OOC in my fics. Why? BECAUSE HE IS, THAT'S WHY!**

**This was the longest chapter freaking EVER! 3600 freaking words! GEEZUZ!**

**LOVE YA!**

**~Kyarra Iyono**


	14. Head-Hurting

**A/N**

**I'm starting to think you people only read my stories for my author notes... (here's gonna be a good one!)**

**So I thought Hinata died... *sweatdrop* DON'T JUDGE ME, I THOUGHT PEIN KILLED HER, OKAY? I think I cried for an hour... you can ask my mom, it's true... I need to be taken to a mental hospital...SHE'S MY FAVORITE, OKAY? DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**... And then I cheated and asked my friend who read all the manga if she died there, and he said no.**

**BUT I HAVE FANS! (Kyarra, your brother doesn't count) SHUT UP MYSTERIOUS VOICE! HE HAPPENS TO LOVE MY STORIES! (His favorite character is also Lee) ...That was harsh...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Head-Hurting

**I think I'm paranoid,  
****And complicated.  
****~I Think I'm Paranoid–Garbage**

_She was back in the hidden wave village. She was walking down the street, when someone stole her bag and ran away with it. But when she turned toward where they were, all that was there was a huge golden mirror._

_She looked at her reflection in it, smoothing down her hair. Behind her, she saw a blurry figure, and a shadow. They darted out of her sight, but not before she saw a flash of gold. Just like when she had last visited here._

_Suddenly, the mirror started falling. Kyarra jumped forward and lifted it back up, then stepped back to look into it again._

_This time, over her head, the mirror read _Demon_ in a dripping bright red substance. It looked like blood. With a bang, another word splattered against the mirror._

Monster.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

_The words suddenly attacked the mirror, _why why why why why _it read over and over and over. It drenched the mirror in red._

_Kyarra jumped back, looking around. But she couldn't find where it was coming from. She was shaking, scared. What's going on?!_

Skinny, Scratch, Tattoo._ It read now. _ K,_ the letters splatted, one at a time, across the mirror, until no space was left._

Remember?_ The mirror now read in huge letters, covering half of the other print. And then it started falling again. Kyarra found that she could not move her arms and legs, only her head so she could turn to see her own terrified expression reflected back at her._

_Just as the mirror was about to crush her, she woke up._

_Kyarra sat up in bed, "Oh you are kidding me! Again?!" she whispered angrily to herself. "Please, just remember! Why, why, why, why?" with every why, she hit herself in the head._

_Then she froze. On the wall across from her bed, there was a mirror. In her head, she saw a flash of a mirror, dripping a dark red liquid and reading, Remember? and why over and over._

_Maybe this was a dream she didn't want to remember._

* * *

"So, what's up?" Kyarra asked the girl sitting next to her on the bench, "Anything new happen since I talked to you yesterday?"

"Um, no." Hinata replied in her quiet voice, "Our squad was just training this morning."

The two girls were sitting on the bench they usually sat on while they talked. It was a road not many people go down, which was why they chose it. Hinata was shy and didn't like talking much, and Kyarra didn't like being annoyed. It was perfect!

"Did you tell the guys I said hi?" Kyarra asked, inspecting the black streaks in her hair. She had gotten used to that weirdness by now.

"Y-yes. They said hi back." Hinata replied, quiet as usual.

"Success!" Kyarra punched the air in triumph. Hinata just stared at her.

"I d-don't understand you." she said seriously. Kyarra laughed, "Neither do I! Apparently I made that a goal for myself!"

She paused, thinking something over, "Are you, Kiba, and Shino gonna be in the chunin exams with us? My team, I mean?" she asked, and Hinata looked at her hands.

"I... I-I might. Kiba and Sh-Shino want to, but I d-don't think I'm s-strong enough." Kyarra could hear the fear in her friends voice, "N-Neji-Nii-San will b-be there."

"Hey, you're totally strong enough!" Kyarra sat back, crossing her arms behind her head, "I bet you could beat me, even. I won't test that theory, cause I don't want to get my butt kicked." she laughed, "I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, Hina. I'm just saying you're strong enough. It's completely your choice. I don't even think Sakura's sure about doing this."

"Oh, um, th-thanks, Kyarra. H-hey," Hinata changed the subject, pointing down the road, "There's someone c-coming. I don't r-recognize them." Kyarra looked to where she was pointing, then squinted.

"Is that...?" she leaned forward, "Oh Kami..." she stood up and ran towards the person turning the corner.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she practically jumped on the person.

"Chunin exams, idiot." Temari told her, pushing her off, "You the supposed genius of the hidden leaf, and you don't remember the chunin exams are coming?"

"Actually I was just talking about that with Hinata." she said in a very matter-of-fact tone, "Right Hina!?" she called.

"What?" Hinata quietly yelled back.

"Just agree with me!"

"O-Okay, Kyarra!" she replied, standing up nervously, "I'm g-going to go find K-Kiba!"

Hinata walked away just as Kankuro turned the corner.

"We just ran into some leaf-village punks." He snorted, "One guy had blonde hair, a girl with pink hair, and the other guy who Temari thinks is hot." he grinned, and Temari hit him.

"Let me guess, the blonde mouthed off, the pink did nothing but stand there and possibly cry, and the hot one thought he was better than everyone?" she guessed, looking at her nails.

"Yep. I'm guessing you know them?" Temari asked, and Kyarra nodded so vigorously she could have gotten whiplash.

"That was my team!" she told them happily, and their mouths opened in an O. "But I know they're annoying. I have to be with them every day." she sighed, then grinned, "But I'm annoying too, so we're one big, happy, annoying family!"

Kankuro snorted again, "Good luck in the chunin exams if you have that team."

Kyarra hit him in the head, "You can't talk smack when I beat your sorry ass last time we met."

"Yeah, well we have Gaara, and–"

"What did you say?" Kankuro heard from behind him, and his face went pale. He turned to see his brother standing behind him, glaring.

"I said we would win because we had you on our team!" Kankuro told him.

"It doesn't mean you won't die." Gaara told him, walking toward the Hokage tower, "Kyarra did beat you last time you fought."

Kyarra thrust a fist in the air, "Hah!"

"We have to go to the Hokage tower now." Kankuro said, jogging to catch up with his brother. Temari ran after them.

"See you soon, Kyarra!"

Kyarra ran in the opposite direction, not exactly knowing why she was running. She just felt like it. So, when she turned the corner, she nearly ran smack into someone. But she let out a cry and ducked out of the way, rolling as she hit the ground to soften her fall.

"Did you really have to be that over dramatic?" the person asked, crossing their arms. Kyarra sat up and laughed.

"Of course I did." she stood up, grabbing their arm, "I'm bored, come train with me!" they didn't answer, so she hit them. The leaf village seemed particularly violent that day.

When they ignored her and tried to walk on, she cried, "You have nothing better to do and you know it!"

They paused, then turned around to face her, arms still crossed, "...Fine."

* * *

Kyarra and Sasuke stood in the training grounds, facing each other. From where they stood, they could barely see the stone for the K.I.A. leaf ninja. At the same time, they ran at each other.

Sasuke landed a well-aimed punch in her arm, and she winced. But then she dropped down to the ground and rolled behind him, somersaulting to her feet.

"Ha!" she called out, landing a punch in the boys stomach as he turned toward her. The raven fell backwards, but rolled at the last second, getting behind her this time. Kyarra was focused, intent on knocking his ego down a few pegs.

"Ha yourself!" he yelled, throwing a handful of shuriken and kunai at her back. Kyarra just smirked and made a handsign, poofing away using the substitution jutsu.

"Oh, come on, Princess!" She laughed lightly, swinging her legs over the side of the branch she was now sitting on. "You can do better than that!" She pushed her hair behind her ear, then jumped down off the branch, landing gracefully on her feet.

He glared at her, crossing his arms. "Shut up and come spar."

"Fine. At least turn on your Sharingan, you dope."

"First I'm a Princess, now I'm a dope?"

"Yes." she answered, grinning and standing in-between the tree and him. He started to run at her, but suddenly she held up her hands, eyes looking alarmed.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" she said quickly, and he looked at her strangely. She remembered this. She had seen this before. She turned around and faced the tree, then turned back to him.

"Walk five steps backward." she told him, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, but did it anyways.

"Just..." she didn't finish her sentence, but walked over to the tree and stepped behind it, poking her head out. Then she got down on her knees, and put a hand up so she could only see Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, rolling his eyes at her too-serious expression.

"I've seen this." she said, squinting, "From this angle... And I was here before. But it was a long time ago."

"Yeah, that makes sense." he snorted.

"...I was younger..." she ignored him, "...But we were the same age as we are now... and I saw us sparring."

"You saw the future when you were younger?" he asked, deadpan. She nodded seriously.

"Apparently."

"Then what comes next, All-Knowing Kyarra?" he snorted again, sitting down.

"Stand up!" she commanded.

"Make me." He replied, laying down and looking up at the sky.

"Who are you, Shikamaru? I'm one the verge of a breakthrough here!"

"Sure you are."

"You're an asshole." she told him, then stood up. She walked over and stood next to him, then kicked him lightly in the side.

"Stand up." she kicked him harder, "Stand up!" she smirked and clapped her hands, "C'mon Princess! Up Princess!" she said as if talking to a dog. He grabbed her ankle and pulled hard, making her fall down too.

He smirked at her dumbfounded expression and finally stood up, "Are we going to spar, or are you going to continue to solve your mysteries?"

"Princessss!" she whined, standing up, "I'm the one who lost her memory over here! When I find something that could help, I go for it!" she crossed her arms, "You memory-people don't understand."

"You're a freak."

"I know!" she brushed herself off, "Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore, the memory's gone." he face suddenly went pale, "Oh no." she said in a quiet, high voice.

"What?" he asked, noticing her scared expression.

"No, not again." she sat down and put her hands on her head, shaking.

"Kyarra, what?" he demanded, taking a step toward her. Then he understood. "Okay, if it was going to happen it would have happened by now wouldn't it have?" he reasoned, but she shook her head.

"No, no, no, no." she whispered to herself, ignoring him. He sat down next to her, pulling her hands away from her head.

"Calm down." he commanded, noticing her eyes squeezed shut. She took deep, shuddering breaths.

"You're just paranoid, okay? Is your head even hurting?" he asked her, holding her wrists so she doesn't grab her head again. She already had red marks on her forehead from her fingers.

"It's going to happen." she insisted, eyes still closed.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"You're being stupid." he told her, covering her mouth with his hand, "Just calm down. If it was going to happen it would have by now. It's been a while since you remembered, okay? You're fine."

She opened her eyes slowly. Her head wasn't hurting at all. Sasuke was right, she was just being paranoid.

"Okay." she took a deep breath, "I'm trusting you on this Sasuke. If anything happens, it's on you." she relaxed, and he let go of her wrists and stood up. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up with him.

"Now, where were we?" she asked, then aimed a kick at his side.

* * *

Later, Kyarra got back to the Hokage's tower and lay down on her bed. There was no true victor in her and Sasuke's spar, though Sasuke insisted he was going easy on her because she had freaked out. To which she replied that he could take "easy" and "freak out" and shove them up his... yeah, so that had gone well.

Right now, she couldn't stop thinking about her memory. And she couldn't stop thinking about it when she was sparring Sasuke either, so that could be why she didn't whoop his sorry butt. The reason she had run behind the tree was because that was the angle she had seen it in before. She had watched herself fight from behind that tree.

_What?_

Kyarra rolled over, brain overworking itself. Sometimes she wished she could just shut off her brain and go into sleep mode, but sadly, life didn't work that way.

Maybe, her memory hadn't been a memory at all. Maybe it was just deja-vu. That would make sense, especially because she didn't get a headache after whatever it was she saw.

Or, maybe it didn't count as a memory because she was living it. So, if her past self had seen her older self sparring with Sasuke, the vision seemed to have stopped right as Sasuke was running at her, because Kyarra didn't feel any deja-vu-ness after that. So present Kyarra knew she had seen it before, and she knew what was going to happen next up until that point. And that means it didn't count as a memory because–

... Ouch. That was more head-hurting than the possible memory. And it didn't even make any sense either.

It was times like these when Kyarra wishes she had been born with a brain as strategical and logical as Shikamaru. If she had his brain, she would have figured this out ages ago.

... But if she had his brain, none of this would be happening. And then–

"Kyarra..." she said aloud to herself, closer her eyes and putting her hand on her forehead, "Just. Stop. _Thinking."_

* * *

**Ending note!**

**So... I'm so tired. Like, sooooo tired. I can't even tell you how many months it took me to write this 2500 freaking word chapter.**

**But guess what?**

**I SAW BON JOVI IN CONCERT! WOOOOOOOO IT WAS AMAZING! IT WAS AT THE AIR CANADA CENTER IN TORONTO AND WE HAD SEATS KINDA DIAGONAL AND BEHIND THE STAGE AND WE WERE SO CLOSE WE WERE ONLY ONE SEAT AWAY FROM FRONT ROW OHEMGEEEE!**

**Remember to never doubt my love for old rock bands.**

**And I swear to God he waved at me.**

**And they sang Jumping Jack Flash.**

**I'm tired.**

**Love you, but I HATED WRITING THIS FREAKING CHAPTER!**

**~Kyarra-Chan **


	15. The First Exam

**A/N**

**I (like one piece?) NO I WAS NOT GOING TO SAY THAT, SHUT UP! I AM A LOSER WHO IS POPULAR! I CALL MYSELF THE POPULAR LOSER! I OWN THAT TITLE!**

***Spoiler if you're like me and are too lazy to read the manga* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NEJI *gasp* NO! *gasp* NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'LL KILL YOU MASASHI KISHIMOTO! *sobs* BRING BACK MY NEJIIIIIII! (Josh told me he died and I threw my phone across the room and screamed) I AM LITERALLY DYING OVER HERE AGHHHHH STOP IT! STOP KILLING PEOPLE OFF! MY NEJI! *sobs again***

**I'm crazy, please save me.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The First Exam!

**Looking puzzled, in a daze,  
****I know it's confusing you.  
****~Mockingbird–Eminem**

"_Am I going on another mission, Lord Hokage?" Kyarra asked, wondering why she was called to his office. She had been hanging out with Sakura and Ino, but then Konohamaru ran up and told her that the Hokage wanted to see her._

_Konohamaru was like a little brother to her now. Since she had been living with the Hokage so long, she had been around him for a long time._

"_No, no." The Hokage replied, grinning at her, "I was just wondering a few things. How have your missions with squad seven been?"_

"_Good." she replied, sitting down, "They're boring though. Kakashi and you only let us do D and C-rank missions. I like working with Neji's squad and doing the B-rank missions you let them go on sometimes."_

"_Yes, I suppose you would." The Hokage laughed, "You like a challenge. Also, you seem to like being around Hyuga."_

"_Oh, shut up." She blushed, "He's a good friend."_

"_He's a lot like Uchiha, isn't he?"_

"_You mean in the 'Thinks he's better than everyone' superiority complex way?" she pulled a clump of hair in front of her face and started braiding it, "Yeah. But at least they're not all like 'I'm gonna kill you' all the time, like Gaara."_

"_From the hidden sand?"_

"_Yeah. But it doesn't mean I don't like him. I hope to be friends with him, actually. On the outside, he's mean and heartless, ruthless..." she let the braid fall, "But I know that somewhere inside of him, there's someone who just needs to be shown someone cares."_

"_You..." The Hokage shook his head and smiled, "Has anyone ever told you that you empathize too much?"_

"_Now that I think of it, yes. I don't know who though... Why?"_

"_Because you see too deeply into everyone's feelings. You just... like everyone. How are you ever supposed to fight anyone when on mission?"_

"_It's easier than you think. I get angry really easily, so I just have to channel that anger."_

* * *

"Tema-chaaa-aaan!" Kyarra sang, skipping up to her friend. She had been looking around for Neji or someone else she knew because she had been separated from her team. Hey, they were the ones who kept walking when she had started talking to Kiba.

She wasn't sure Sakura was going to actually agree to be in the chunin exams, but surprisingly she did. Iruka had tried to trick Kyarra into being unsure of wether or not she would do the exam... but it didn't work out well for him.

Let's just say, don't sneak up on Kyarra when she's drawing a picture. Shit goes _down._

She apologized once she realized it was Iruka, but he might be slightly scared of her now. She took great pride in that, but still.

"Oh, hey again." Kankuro said, high-fiving her, "We're gonna kick your team's ass in these exams."

"Oh, you wish." she grabbed his hand in the high-five and twisted it. He spun and tried to land a punch on her, but she ducked under his arm and grabbed his other hand. She swept his legs out from under his in one kick, then let go of his hands as he fell to the floor.

"Impressive." Temari nodded, smirking at Kankuro on the floor. She kicked him lightly with her toe, then began walking away.

"You suck, Kya-chan." Kankuro called, then stood up and jogged after them. Gaara hadn't stopped walking to say hello, so he was much farther ahead of them.

When they finally caught up to the red-head, Kyarra held out her hand to him. He shook it lightly, barely making contact with her. But it was something, at least.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, Gaara-kun." She told him, once again ignoring Temari's scared look, "A few months at least. You haven't changed much."

"Neither have you." he replied in his monotone voice, "You're still annoying."

She laughed, "I know, I try."

"So, Kyarra, where do you think your team went?" Temari asked, glancing around. Some of the people here looked do much older, and some were around Temari's age. There weren't many people around Kyarra's age though. Apparently the leaf village was one of the only ones to let their first-year genin's into the chunin exams.

"I don't know. Maybe they're hiding from Kankuro's manliness." she joked, nudging her friend.

"Yeah, well you're short!" he crossed his arms and glared at her.

She snapped her fingers, "And fabulous!"

"You guys are both crazy." Temari hid a grin.

Gaara turned to them, "Shut up," he glared pointedly at Kankuro, "Or I'll kill you."

Kyarra let out a puff of air, knowing he wasn't kidding. "No fun." she muttered. They walked into a big room with what looked like hundreds of people in it. She quickly found her team, waved goodbye to her friends, then walked over.

"Kyarra!" Naruto cried, "We found you!"

"Actually, I found you." she pointed out, then noticed the fifth person in their party, "Uh, hi. I'm Kyarra. And you are...?"

"Kabuto." he introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"Kabuto was just showing us these cool card things that–HEY!" Naruto was cut off by someone jumping up and pulling out some kunai. Everyone jumped out of the way, and the kunai landed on the floor in front of Kabuto.

Someone ran forward and tried to land a punch on him, but he leaned backward out of the way, smirking.

The ninja who had attacked him backed up to stand with his teammates, all of them smirking triumphantly for some reason. Suddenly, the glass in one of Kabuto's lenses shattered.

"Hm." Kabuto said quietly, taking off his glasses and staring at them, a small almost-smile playing at his lips.

Suddenly, he looked up, then doubled over and threw up on the floor.

"Oh Kami!" Kyarra ran to his side, "Kabuto, are you alright?" she put a hand on his shoulder. The ninja that attacked him said something, but Kyarra was focused on Kabuto. It sounded like, "That must be the one..."

'_So,'_ she thought as Naruto and Sakura ran over too, _'the exams begin.'_

* * *

'_What the hell does this even mean?" _Kyarra thought to herself, staring down at her paper, _'Is this English? Is that even a word?' _She sighed quietly, _'Ugh, someone please stab me in the face this is the most boring thing ever.'_

Here it was, the first chunin exam. A piece of paper that had nine questions on it, none of which were answered, and all of which were impossible to answer. Kyarra hadn't been able to answer a single one.

And it _sucked._

Right now, she didn't know the people next to her, and she didn't know if they knew the answers or not. And hey, she couldn't just be like, "Hey, can you turn toward me a sec so I can look into your eyes? Thanks, man."

Naruto had mentioned a brief encounter with Neji's teammate, Lee, but Kyarra had been talking to the Sand-Sibs while they were separated. She hadn't seen Neji yet at that time, but she could see him from where she sat now. He was ahead of her and to the far right.

'_Hey Sa-ku-ra?'_ she sang in her mind, staring at the back of her friends head and tapping her pencil on the desk. The pink-haired kunoichi was sitting a few rows in front of her and slightly to the left. Sasuke sat closer, only slightly to Kyarra's right, and Naruto sat close to the front, right next to Hinata. Kyarra sat in the second row from the back, so everyone she knew was in front of her.

'_Can you somehow magically tell me what the answers are? Like, turn me into Ino so I can look off your paper or something?' _she drawled in her head, _'You're smart, right? You can do that, right?'_

Suddenly, she felt really tired, but still noticed her friend freeze abruptly, in the middle of writing something from the looks of it. Kyarra yawned, eyes closing, wanting to go to sleep for some reason. Well, she always wanted to sleep, but right now she felt like she needed to.

'_K-Kyarra?'_ she heard a voice stutter in her head, but it wasn't _Kyarra's_ voice, _'How are you doing that?'_

Kyarra's eyes opened, and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Did she just hear Sakura... in her _mind?_

'_Dude, dude, dude, answers now, explanation later!' _she cried in her friends head, trying not to show any emotion but probably failing miserably. Sakura listened to her for once and started rattling off numbers and answers that Kyarra was barely following. But she had a few questions done and that was all that mattered. She wasn't getting zero and she was still in this!

She looked at Naruto, _'Don't say anything!' _she said, and he looked up abruptly, obviously resisting the urge to turn around. She could almost see the confused look that was most likely on his face._ 'Need answers, Naruto-kun?'_

'_Kyarra-chan! What are you doing in my head?'_ he asked, and she sighed internally. Vaguely, she wondered if he could hear her internal sigh.

'_Answers, do you need them?'_

'_No, I got this!' _he told her, barely fazed by the fact that she could read freaking minds. He didn't even ask how he could hear her for crying out loud!

Kyarra put her head down on the desk, brain hurting from over tiredness. Sleep sounded like a wonderful idea. So she slept for a few minutes, until someone next to her kicked her and she woke up. She glanced at them slightly, and they did the same to her, then they looked back at their paper. She saw on their headband that they were a sound ninja. How sweet, they wanted to help her.

But she was tired, God dammit!

Fine, she wouldn't sleep. Who else could she talk to then?

'_So, how are you, Princess?'_ she asked nonchalantly, staring at her friends ridiculous hairstyle, _'Me? I'm tired. This mind-reading thing apparently takes a lot out of me.'_

'_You're kidding me, right?' _she heard Sasuke say, sounding slightly afraid, _'Really? Something else you can annoy me with? I never get a break with you, do I?'_

'_Well fine, I'll just talk to Neji then. I'd sleep, but the guy next to me will keep waking me up.'_

'_Bye then.'_

She turned to Neji happily, glad she was learning to control her power no matter how strangely and suddenly came on, and how annoyingly tired she was.

'_Hi, Neji. Get your answers yet?'_

Neji looked up, but didn't look around. She realized he was using his Byakugan. She wondered if Hinata was doing the same thing, but the blue-haired kunoichi could probably figure the answers out on her own, like Sakura. Maybe Kyarra should have asked her for answers instead.

'_Kami, there's no end to your ability to screw with people's heads.' _She could practically see Neji sigh, _'You're kidding me, right? You can read my _mind_ now?'_

She smirked, still looking at him, _'Yeeeep! But I'm tired.'_ she glanced at the ceiling, _'You should tell Tenten I can see her wires. How the hell did she do that anyways?'_

'_Beats me. But I can't tell her, we're not allowed to talk, smart one.' _he paused for a second, _'How did you know it was her?'_

'_Brown hair in a bun, brown eyes, pink shirt? You described her for me a while ago. An elephant never forgets.'_

'_Did you just call yourself an elephant?'_ he asked her, _'And you can't even see her eyes.' _She could hear the smirk in even in his thoughts. He and Sasuke were just too alike.

'_Possibly, and that's what you think.' _she answered him, _'Now, let me sleep.'_

'_Goodnight?' _he asked, sounding confused. She ignored him, officially too tired to function.

She put her head back down on the desk, sending out one last thought before her mind completely shut down.

'_Man, I appreciate it,' _she said to the guy next to her, _'But I'm freaking tired.'_

* * *

She awoke when the person next to her kicked her again. She turned around to tell them off, not even caring that she was supposed to be staying completely silent, but Ibiki spoke from the front of the room.

"How nice of you to join us." he smirked, and some people laughed nervously.

"Ibiki, sir," she started, not really thinking through what she was doing, "I've seen at least fifty people cheating all over the freaking place." she told him, leaning back in her chair, "I think I should be one of them people." she jabbed a thumb at the proctors.

"And tell us, did you cheat?"

She grinned, "Hell yeah I did. But only once, so you couldn't kick me out if you tried."

"Wanna bet?" One of the proctors snorted.

"Do you?" she asked standing up and facing them. The person next to her pulled her back down.

"You're an idiot," they told her quietly, "Just sit down and be quiet."

"I was trying to sleep over here." she grumbled, sitting down. She looked up at Ibiki, "What's so important that you needed to wake me up?"

"It's time for the tenth question." he told her, and she yawned.

"That's all?" she put her head back down on her desk, "Goodnight."

The person next to her kicked her again, and she lifted her head up, "Okay, fine. I'm up, get on with it!"

"Okay, before we begin the question, I have one more rule to add..." Ibiki told them, then went on to explain what the rule was. So basically, all they had to do was accept and they get the question, decline and they get kicked out. Accept, and there's a chance you'll never be a chunin.

Kyarra looked around at all of the people panicking, eyes landing on Sakura's shaking form. She looked at the guy next to her.

"Screw this." she told him, "Wake me up when the pink one caves."

She heard a slight noise to her left, and then an almost non-existent whirring sound. So she suddenly sat up and grabbed the kunai in mid air, catching it easily as it headed for her head.

"Hey, Blondie!" the proctor who threw it called, "Wake up time."

"That would have hit me in the head!" she cried, "I'm so done with you people."

"So you quit?" Ibiki asked eagerly, and her teammates turned to her. She snorted, "You think I'd quit? You people have no faith in me. Kyarra quits nothing." she twirled the kunai around her finger, singing, "And now I have a wea-pon!"

"Can we fail her?" the proctor asked Ibiki, who smirked.

"Not yet. She's entertaining."

So she practically zoned out everything else. She probably shouldn't have, because this exam was pretty important, but she didn't care. She was so tired her brain wasn't working right. She was snapped back to reality by Naruto yelling at Ibiki.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" he yelled, slamming his hand down on the table, "I DON'T QUIT AND I WON'T RUN!"

"Preach!" she yelled.

"I'll accept your stupid question! Even if it means being a rookie for the rest of my life... I'll still be Lord Hokage even if I can only make it by pure stubbornness. I don't care!"

She watched the light flood back into everyone's eyes as Naruto yelled his speech at Ibiki. It was kinda amazing actually, how Naruto managed to give courage and hope to all of these people, just by being himself.

Oh, now she's getting sappy because of her tiredness. Wonderful.

"Is anyone else going to leave?" Ibiki asked. When no one stood or raised their hand, he broke out into a grin.

"Then congratulations! You have just passed the first exam!"

"See?" Kyarra whispered to the person next to her, "You didn't have to wake me up! I could have slept through all of that and still pass!"

"And a kunai would probably be lodged in your head." he snapped.

She stared at them for a minute, they reminded her of someone for some reason. She could see it in their eyes. The boy had spiky black hair and a smirk on his face, and he wore cow print clothes. He was on the team of the guy who had attacked Kabuto earlier.

So why would he be helping her?

* * *

**Ending Note!**

**Okay, so I know last chapters memory was pretty creepy. It's just a little taste of my really messed up imagination. :D**

**Also I'd like to thank (again) JustFabulous for their reviews and all that jazz. I'm really very glad you're enjoying the story, at least I know I'm doing something right! THANKS!**

**I've been really, really tired lately, so I've been doing a lot less writing and more editing. I'm surprised it took me this many chapters to reach the chunin exams.**

**So, Goodnight Guys!**

**Love ya!**

**~Kyarra Iyono**


	16. Time for the Second Exam!

**A/N**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE GUYS! **

**Okay, I know when I say these things, they are never close to the dates I post them. There is a good reason for my lack of postage, but that goes into some scary stuff you don't want to know. (KIDDING!) (...Maybe...)**

**But still, even in I post this in a year, HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!**

**You know I totally love you guys right? You're awesome for sticking with me for this long.**

**On that note, on wiff da storrrry!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Time for the Second Exam!

**Don't you dare fail,  
****Fail me now.  
****~Ever After–Marianas Trench**

"_You get angry easily?" The Hokage asked, leaning forward with his hands linked together in front of his face. It reminded Kyarra of when Sasuke was telling Kakashi about himself._

"_You should see me when Sakura puts Naruto down." She said, staring at the hair in her face, "I flip out on her. And then I'm all happy as soon as I get my point across."_

"_I don't see a problem with that." He told her, "You empathize with Naruto, just as you do with Gaara."_

"_I don't know how I could be a ninja." She admitted quietly._

"_How so?"_

"_I can't hurt anyone. Verbally or Physically. Training is fine, but when it comes down to a real fight..."_

"_When it comes down to it, you don't think you'll be able to kill." he nodded, understanding, "Think of it this way. Squad seven is your team, they are your friends. In every fight, think that they are trying to hurt your team."_

"_But–"_

"_Do not let your team down." he continued, "You either need to learn to harden your heart, or learn to block out the part of you that empathizes."_

"_Yes, Lord Hokage."_

"_Kyarra?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You know, you are my family now, too."_

_She opened her mouth, but didn't reply. She didn't know how._

"_So..." he smiled at her, "Don't let me down either."_

* * *

"Man..." Naruto danced in place, "I gotta take a leak." He turned around to face the bushes. Just as he was about to unzip his pants, both girls cried out, "HEY!" and hit him.

"Not in front of me, you don't, I'm a lady!" Sakura cried.

"Not in front of my virgin eyes, you don't!" Kyarra cried at the same time.

He grumbled an apology and ran off to the bushes. They all awkwardly waited for him to return, none of them speaking and Kyarra coughing once.

"Ah yeah, feeling good now!" he grinned at them. Sakura yelled at him for being so vulgar and then...

Sasuke punched him directly in the face.

Kyarra tried not to laugh. Sure he just punched Naruto in the face but... she didn't feel any empathy toward her blond friend for once. it was weird... but then she noticed something. Naruto's kunai pouch was on his left thigh. Naruto is right handed! And the scratch on his face was missing! It was an imposter!

Sasuke explained to Sakura the same thing that Kyarra had just been thinking, and the ninja poofed away his disguise.

"Since you've forced me to come clean, why don't you do the same?" the former-Naruto, now-hidden rain ninja asked, "Which of you three has the scroll."

That would be Kyarra, but none of them were about to say that. So as the rain ninja ran at them, Sasuke leaped up and used his phoenix flower jutsu. It missed, but it kept the ninja away from the girls. Kyarra had avoided looking at the fire, but she didn't know why that was her first reaction.

"SASUKE!" They heard as Sasuke jumped onto a tree.

"Kyarra!" he called, pointing down at the ground. She ran over to see Naruto tied up, laying there helplessly. She took out a kunai and cut the ropes.

He immediately jumped up to help Sasuke. Kyarra ran back to protect Sakura because she knew that if that ninja were to go after her, her friend would die. Plus, Kyarra had the scroll, so it was probably better to stay out of the battle anyways.

Sasuke managed to stab the rain ninja in the arm. Sakura cried out, and he basically told her to shut up and run, and the rain ninja fled.

"I wish I had the rest of my team." he said as he ran off into the trees, "But I came alone so as not to arouse suspicion."

"It didn't work well!" Kyarra called after him, then turned to face Sakura.

"You alright?" she asked, staring at her extremely-freaked-out friend.

"Y-yeah." she replied.

And so the games have begun.

* * *

"A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike." Sasuke told them.

"Such a poet." Kyarra smirked, and he ignored her.

"Do you guys have it memorized? We don't want another incident with Naruto." the raven said, a knowing gleam in his eye. Kyarra wondered why.

"Hey!" Naruto cried, crossing his arms.

"Got it." Sakura replied to the raven.

"Yep. Ninja, right, enemy, sleep, guard, weapon, stillness, night, ninja again, strike." Kyarra nodded, still smirking to herself.

Sakura sighed, "Close enough."

"Hey, I could have repeated the whole thing." Kyarra fell backwards onto the hard ground, arms crossed under her head, "I'm just lazy."

"Get up." Sasuke told her, "It's not safe here, we should move farther. The enemy still knows approximately where we are."

Kyarra snorted, "We're in the Forest of _Death, _do you really think there is a safe place?" They had already moved a couple hundred meters from where they were. Actually, they were probably safer back there. They now knew that they could handle the rain ninja.

"There has to be a place safer than out in the open like this. Let's go." Sasuke stood up, "I'll take the scroll."

Kyarra stood too, taking the scroll out of her kunai pouch and giving it to Sasuke.

Suddenly, the both of them were knocked over by a huge wind. They all were blown backward, unable to see due to the harsh air hitting at their face, unable to breathe. Kyarra flew back at hit a tree with _thud_. Once the wind calmed, she stood, groaning.

"Jesus, it had to be a tree?" she asked herself, rubbing her hurting head, "Why not just bash me with a rock?"

"Hold it." She looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her, holding a kunai threateningly in her path, "Password?"

"Really, Princess?" She asked, and for once, he actually looked relieved that she had used the nickname, not angry. But still, he didn't put the kunai down.

"Password."

She sighed, "Ninja, right, enemy, sleep, guard, weapon, stillness, night, ninja again, strike." she grinned, "See, you know it's me. I say things for a reason." She looked around, only seeing Sasuke and Sakura, "Hey, where's Naru?"

"We don't–oh!" Sakura looked somewhere behind Kyarra. Kyarra walked over to the rest of her group and turned to see Naruto grinning at them.

"Not so fast, Naruto!" Sasuke called, once again in a ready stance and holding the kunai, "The password?"

"Oh, right?" He continued to grin, "A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Something was wrong with this picture. Sasuke threw the kunai at the blond standing before them, and he jumped out of the way, yelling a "Hey!"

"What?! Sasuke what are you doing?!" Sakura cried, reaching meekly toward the blond in front of them, but not stepping forward.

"That's not Naruto." Kyarra told her quietly, then turned to Sasuke, "You figure out who that is, I'll go find the real Naruto."

"Alright."

"Sure you can handle yourself?" she asked half-jokingly.

"Positive." he replied. Then she ran off, hearing the enemy talking to her two friends.

"Naru?" She called quietly once she was a safe distance away from the soon-to-be battle, not wanting to alert enemy ninja but wanting to find her friend. Who knows, she could be walking in the opposite direction he was. The wind blew in this direction though, so she would check here first.

After walking for a while, with no sign of Naruto, she heard a noise. She turned invisible and peeked around a tree to see a small clearing. Three people stood there, and three lay on the ground, drenched in red and motionless.

One of the standing three had an emotionless stare, red hair and green eyes. Another had dark blonde hair and a superior smirk, and the other was dressed completely in black. Kyarra tried not to look at the ninja on the ground.

"Tema-chan!" she called without thinking, turning her invisibility off, "Over here!" she held her arms up in surrender, so they knew not to hurt her.

"Kyarra, what are you doing?" Temari called as Kyarra ran over to them. Then she hit her in the head, "You dumbass!"

"Ow!" Kyarra rubbed at her head, "I was just wondering if you've seen Naruto?"

"The annoying blonde on your team?" Kankuro asked, "Nah. But if we did, Gaara probably would have killed him."

Gaara walked up to her, a hand out, "Your scroll."

"Uh... what?" She asked, tilting her head. Already she had forgotten what they were supposed to do in this exam.

"Give me the scroll, or I'll kill you." he told her.

"Oh." she laughed, "Right. Uh, Princess kinda has it. I figured he should take it while I look for Naruto. But he's fighting someone else right now."

He looked at her for a second, then walked away. "We should go to the finish, now. We have our scrolls."

"Then why did you want mine?"

"So you wouldn't make it to the next exam." he replied, not breaking stride.

"Then why don't you just kill me?"

"Because you don't have a scroll."

"You're so confusing!" she cried, then hugged Temari goodbye. "Have fun winning for me. I doubt we're not gonna see you at the finish!"

"...And you think Gaara is confusing?" Kankuro asked, jogging after his brother.

"And if you guys see Naruto," She called after them, "don't kill him!"

* * *

After searching long and hard for Naruto, she found Hinata's team.

"Please..." she panted, having just run a five hundred meter sprint to catch up to Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, "Please tell me you've seen Naruto or anyone else on my team."

"Hey, Kyarra!" Kiba grinned at her, "Yeah, we're gonna need your scroll in exchange for some information."

"I have an earth scroll though." She lied to him, "And so do you."

"Doesn't matter." he continued to grin, "One less team in the competition." he blinked, "...Wait, how do you know that?!"

"I saw it while you guys were walking over to your gate. Smart move, Kiba."

"Idiot." Shino mumbled.

"If you want to find your team, I suggest you give us your scroll. I figure you would have it, because if you managed to get your hands on it, no one could take it from you."

"Fine." She took a scroll out of her pocket and tossed it to her friend. "But I just proved you wrong, you took it from me." she smirked.

"Technically, you gave it to me. But, really? You're just gonna give me the scroll that easily?"

"I..." she took a deep breath, "Have been through hell and back trying to find my team. So just take the scroll, and tell me where they are _please._"

"I don't know..."

"I will die if I can't find my team. Do you want me to die, Kiba?"

"W-what!? No! Shino?"

"Actually..." Shino told her, "They're a couple hundred meters west of here."

"...How do you know this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He held out a finger and a little bug crawled onto it, "They know things."

She shuddered. Shino could be really creepy sometimes. "Okay, thanks guys. See you in the next exam!" She jumped up into a tree and headed west.

She heard her friends dart off in the opposite direction. Before finding her friends, she had made a scroll that looked just like the earth scroll, just in case. Suddenly a kunai whizzed past her head. It lodged itself in a tree, and she froze.

"That almost hit me in the face!" she cried, walking over and ripping it out, "Show yourself!"

"You're an idiot, Kyarra." said a voice she recognized, and a silver-haired guy jumped down from a branch higher than what she was on, "If that was really an enemy, you would be dead."

"Oh, hey Kabuto." she tossed him the kunai, and his teammates jumped down from the trees as well. He signaled for them to go on without him for a bit, and they obliged without question.

"Earth scroll?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep. But they have it. That's why I told them to go on ahead."

"You smart bastard." she grinned, "I gotta get to my team, but I'm glad you didn't kill me. I won't be so reckless from now on."

"I hope not." he waved to her, "And getting to your team sounds like a good plan. They seem to have gotten themselves into a tiny bit of trouble."

"Well, it can't be anything that I can't handle." she smirked triumphantly, and he waved and jumped back up into the higher branches of the tree. When she looked up, he was gone.

But before he had left, she saw something. A tiny glint of evil behind his otherwise kind eyes.

"Time to finally get back to my team." She said quietly to herself, shaking her head of thought of Kabuto.

"I just hope they haven't actually gotten into any trouble."

* * *

So, both Sasuke and Naruto were passed out, and Sakura was freaking out. She was setting traps everywhere, then dismantling them and starting over. She told Kyarra all about what happened with Orochimaru, and how Sasuke had been bitten by the snake-man, and that was why he passed out.

And Naruto just wouldn't wake up to help them, no matter what they did.

Wonderful.

"Sakura, we need food." Kyarra told her friend, stomach growling, "Like, now."

"Okay, I'll go–"

"No, I'll go. You need to stay and watch after Naruto and Sasuke, okay? I'll be back in around fifteen minutes if I can find anything."

"...Alright. But hurry!"

"I will."

This was bad. It was all Kyarra could think while she ran away. Something would happen while she was gone, she knew it.

But she hadn't eaten in a day and she was hungry, dammit!

She had just found some berries when she heard a scream that she recognized.

Double wonderful.

* * *

**Ending note!**

**Guess what I like! FANART!**

**My drawing skills suck, so if you want to draw what you think Kyarra looks like and show it to me, I'll be happy ^_^ (she has the same eye shape as Sakura) Just post it on Deviantart or something and say it's a drawing for Kyarra-Chan or something. I dunno, just make sure I can find it if you want to show me.**

**Love you guys!**

**~Kyarra-Chan (^.~)**


	17. More Chaos

**A/N**

**This will be a really long chapter, so a short author note for you guys!**

**Hi.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 17: More Chaos

**See the lightning in your eyes,  
S****ee 'em running for their lives!  
****~You're Gonna Go Far Kid–The Offspring**

_Kyarra still remembered the first time she eavesdropped on the Hokage._

_It was right after she had agreed to join the academy. The Hokage had been talking to a man named Iruka about her and Naruto._

"_If you accept, you are to have a new student, Iruka."_

"_Oh, really?" Iruka asked, "From who's class?"_

"_We're not sure."_

_Iruka sighed, "I'm getting the new girl, aren't I?"_

"_I trust you most, and now one of your more troubled students will have a friend."_

"_What? She's friends with Naruto already? But she's only left the Hokage Tower once!"_

"_She makes friends very easily. You would like her, Iruka, so don't worry."_

"_Is she a lot like Naruto?"_

"_In some ways. She must have been trained well, because she is very skilled, like Sasuke Uchiha. She's loud and impulsive like Naruto, but she thinks through everything like Sakura Haruno. She's a very strange mix of people, but they're all in there."_

"_Then why me?"_

"_Because, as I said, I trust you most." The Hokage said, then looked at the clock, "Oh my, it seems I'm very behind schedule. I have a meeting to attend, so if you do not mind..."_

"_Ah, yes. We will continue this conversation later." Iruka got up, bowed, then left._

_The Hokage sighed, looking down at his paperwork. Then, after a minute, he started writing. "Hello, Kyarra." he said, not looking up._

"_What?!" She cried, turning off her invisibility, "How did you know I was there?"_

"_Your aura of superiority."_

"_Oh, shush. And meeting my butt, you just didn't want to talk to him about me when I was in the room!"_

"_True." he nodded, finally looking up to smile at her._

"_So that was my teacher, huh?" she looked toward the door, "Interesting."_

"_Good luck, Iruka."_

"_Hey!"_

* * *

It seems you can get in a lot of trouble in the span of fifteen minutes.

Sasuke and Naruto were unconscious, Lee almost was, Sakura was holding a kunai with half of her hair cut off (what?), and the sound nin were fighting her.

"Now, for the Uchiha." the guy who had helped Kyarra during the first exam grinned as the guy who broke Kabuto's glasses took a few steps closer to the unconscious raven. She saw their names were Zaku and Dosu. Kyarra wasn't one to burst into a fight and blow her cover, but she also wasn't one for impulse control.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" she screamed. As soon as Dosu turned around, he saw her right behind him with a kunai at his throat. Suddenly, she was blown back from him with huge force in the opposite direction of where Sasuke lay.

"You're welcome, Dosu." Zaku smirked as she hit a tree with a satisfying crunch and a... puff of smoke?

Zaku felt his legs give out from under him as Kyarra kicked him in the back of the knees. For a second, everyone just stared at her behind the fallen sound-nin. She crossed her arms.

"Well I'm not an idiot!" she cried, running to stand in-between Dosu and Sasuke. That was when Dosu ran at her. She took out a kunai and readied herself for a fight.

He swung at her and she blocked it easily, realizing her mistake a second too late. She slammed down on the stupid mechanism on his arm, sound echoing with the force of the blow.

It took a few seconds for the sound waves to finally reach the blonde's ears. Everyone froze for a millisecond, time froze. The impact of the waves hit her like a bullet through her brain. Falling fast, she stuck out her hands so she didn't land on her face. On the way down, she saw that Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were hiding in the bushes again.

She hit the ground hard, landing painfully on her hands and knees. She barely noticed. Leaning down, she gasped for air and coughed violently, not stopping for a full minute. When she could finally breathe some-what normally, her lungs and ears ached. Cupping her ears with her hands, all she could hear was a ringing sound that echoed through her whole body. When she removed her hands, she saw blood.

"You see?" Dosu asked, leaning down next to her, "You're no match for us." he stood up, kicking her in the side hard as he did so. He turned back toward Sasuke, who was still unconscious.

"Now to finish the..." he paused as he saw movement behind him. He turned just in time to get punched in the face hard, sending him back a few feet and onto the ground. "Impossible!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"No..." Kyarra gasped out, coughing again. "You... underestimated me." she swayed as she took a step closer, nearly falling. "You don't know... who you're messing with."

She sent out a thought, having no idea who it would go to, but she hoped it would be Sasuke. _'Wake up! Wake up and help me, Princess!'_

'_Whoa!'_ She thought to herself this time, stumbling. That took a lot of strength, strength that she couldn't afford to lose.

"Ha! You can't even walk straight! How could you possibly think you could beat us in your state?" he laughed, reaching for a kunai.

Suddenly, she was gone. He looked around fo any sign of her, but she had simply vanished. "A Genjutsu?" he asked, still searching.

"Nope!" he heard behind him. He felt a sharp pain on his neck and he was down once again, unable to stop his head from hitting the ground. He tried to get up and found that none of his limbs were cooperating. How could she have paralyzed him?

"Did you know..." he heard from in front of him now, and he looked up to see Kyarra's smirking face, "That if you hit a certain point on the neck hard enough... it can paralyze you or a few minutes? No? Well, now you do!"

Sakura watched quietly while her friend walked back to stand in front of Sasuke and Naruto again, still swaying and stumbling almost as if she was drunk. Her ears were still bleeding, eardrums possibly popped.

Her heartbeat seemed to echo through the clearing with a loud _thu-thump_. Her eyes widened and the ground rushed up at her once again. Hearing a thump, she realized she had fallen on the grass.

She got up onto her knees, coughing even harder than before. Sakura looked away, noticing blood dripping from her friends mouth and onto the yellow-green grass, staining it a dark crimson.

Kyarra heard her name and looked up, but everything was blurry. Summoning all the strength she had, she got back up on her feet. Grabbing a kunai from the ground, she watched the Sound ninja speak to someone in a tree a bit away. She shook her head, trying to clear her sight.

"Neji!" she mumbled, seeing the person in the tree and getting back into a fighting stance. She saw another person with him, a girl. Kyarra figured it was his other teammate, Tenten.

She said something to Sasuke a while ago, and this was how she was going to prove it. Even if she already had in their fight with Haku, she was going to prove it wasn't just luck. She really was strong.

_I can take care of myself! One day, I'll prove to you that I'm strong, and save your butt while I'm at it!_

"Hm." Neji began, deactivating his Byakugan, "Look's like we don't have to do anything." he smirked, but glanced in her direction. _'Move and turn around!'_ He told her, pushing the thought into her mind.

She did, and immediately yelled, "Princess!"

And there he was, standing in front of Naruto. If she didn't notice the way his chakra circled around him, of the menacing look in his eyes, she probably would have ran over and slapped him for not getting up to help her sooner.

She wasn't getting anywhere near him now.

"SASUKE, YOU'RE AWAKE!" she heard. Turning to see Sakura standing up. She caught Kyarra's eye and sat back down, seeing the warning look the other girl gave her.

"Sasuke... your body..." Sakura whispered, still on her knees. Sasuke clenched his fists and turned to her, grinning"Nothing to worry about. I feel fine... strong... Bursting with power!"

He unclenched his fists, chakra still pouring off of him in waves, "I got it from him. I understand now, I am an Avenger... on the path I walk, I have to do whatever it takes to gain power...

"Even if it means selling my flesh to the devil!"

Kyarra let out a shuddering breath, knowing who "he" was, since Sakura had already told her about Orochimaru. She recognized the name, and not just because she knew that Orochi was a giant mythological snake.

"Sakura, Kyarra, who did this to you?" he asked, taking a few step towards them. "I did!" they heard, and the three of them turned toward the voice, Zaku's voice.

The battle began, and Kyarra squinted as she heard "Supersonic Air Slice!", wind whipping around the clearing in huge bursts. After it died down, there was no sign of Sasuke anywhere.

"Blew that pip-squeak to bits." the Sound-nin announced, grinning triumphantly.

A second later, Zaku was sprawled out on the ground, Sasuke having come out of nowhere and backhanded him in the face (1). He got up quickly, only to see balls of fire (2) flying towards him.

The sight of the fire paralyzed Kyarra. She was completely mesmerized by the flickering spheres of flame. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. Her mind went fuzzy and un-focused. She looked like she was in a trance.

Zaku stuck out his hands, using his wind to try and blow them out.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed suddenly, getting his arms up to protect his face. Kyarra shook her head free of it's fuzziness and was confused at his outburst. That was, until the fire blew away and Zaku was bombarded with the shuriken hiding underneath.

Kyarra blinked and heard "ZAKU! BELOW YOU!" and now Sasuke had the guys arms pulled behind his back. They were too far away to hear what they were saying, but with a loud crack, and a bloodcurdling scream, the Sound-Nin's arms were broken in a million places.

"Now, who's next?" Sasuke asked, grinning in a menacing way. A completely un-Sasuke-ish, evil way.

Sakura was about to get up but Kyarra stopped her, already on her feet._ 'Stay!'_ She growled in her friend's mind, and the pink-haired kunoichi shrank back in fear.

Sasuke felt pressure on his shoulder, and turned his head to be face to face with Kyarra. Her bright-blue eyes were wide and fearful, but also determined.

"Sasuke, don't do it." she pleaded, grip tightening. "They're not worth it. Don't hurt people you don't have to. Please, you're not being you. It's that stupid curse-mark! It's controlling you."

He blinked, and the evil look vanished for a second, but took him over again fast. "Don't hold me back! Don't you understand I'm trying to help you?" he growled, pushing her hand off of him. He tried taking a step forward, but she was in front of him now.

"Just stop it!" she insisted angrily, "I don't need your protection! I told you I can take care of myself! I don't need you to protect me because you're NOT BETTER THAN ME!" she forgot about everything that just happened, all the pain, and couldn't think of anything but Sasuke's superiority complex.

"They deserve it."

"_Listen_ to me Princess!" She snapped, not even realizing she used the nickname until another hint of Sasukeness poured back into his eyes. "Kyarra?" he whispered, and she suddenly hugged him, not knowing why. She wanted her prissy, annoying, thinks-he's-better-than-everyone Sasuke back.

A single tear slid down her face and onto his shirt. "Just come back. Stop letting it control you, stop trying to save the day, and come back."

He suddenly fell, and since she was hugging him, she fell with him. She would have laughed if the moment hadn't been so serious. She heard Dosu's voice, but nothing registered in her mind. She let go of Sasuke and watched Neji and Tenten jump down from the tree to go and see Lee. The Sound ninja were gone.

Looking at Sasuke again, she noticed he was shaking hard, and the strange marks that had covered him had vanished. "What happened to me?" he asked, one hand at his head.

"I wish I could say I saved your butt again..." she began, then coughed violently, "But we kinda saved each other."

"GAAAAAHHH!" they heard, and turned to see Shikamaru and Choji standing over Naruto. He had a huge lump on his head and a crazed expression on his face.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN NOW!" he yelled, crouching low, "THERE'S NO TELLING WHERE HE IS!"

Choji poked the blond's head with a stick and Shikamaru sighed, "Don't have any impulse control at all, do you?"

Kyarra laughed, standing up and immediately feeling a wave of vertigo wash over her. Sasuke stood too, and caught Kyarra as she almost fell over. He noticed a streak of dried blood below her right ear. "F-fine..." she mumbled, straightening as best as she could, but still clutching his arm for balance. "I'm f-fine, just a little dizzy."

Sasuke noticed something fall out of her pocket and he bent to pick it up. Looking at it, he realized he'd seen it before. "Why did you bring your ring?" he asked, and she snatched it out of his hand so fast that she almost fell over again.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to die having something from my old life." she muttered, slipping it back in her pocket. "Everything's all blurry." she told him, and he sat her back down.

"What _happened?" _He asked, seeing Naruto and Sakura talking to Lee across the clearing, who looked just as bad as Kyarra.

"Did you hear me?" the blonde asked hopefully, "When you were out cold?"

"Uh..." Sasuke began, trying to remember. Now that he thought about it, he had heard her... "Stop calling me Princess!" he snapped, crossing his arms.

"Yay, you did!" she clapped once, sitting down again and looking ecstatic, "It works!"

"...I'll ask later." he said, noting how tired she looked. He saw Neji Hyuga walking towards them and mumbled, "We have company."

She looked up and gave Neji a huge smile. Turning to Sasuke, she said, "Go talk to Sakura. She wants to see you, but she's a little scared of me right now." he gave her a questioning look, but nodded, walking over to the group of ninja crowded around Lee.

Neji helped Kyarra up, but her balance was still totally off. She wobbled on her feet, then fell into him. "I don't think I can walk." she told him, and he gave her a look that plainly said, "no shit, Sherlock."

"I noticed." he replied, helping her stand again.

She turned and hugged him tight. "I wasn't sure you were alive." she told him, and Neji hugged her back awkwardly. Sasuke watched them from next to Sakura, who was talking to Naruto like he was an idiot, which he was.

When she hugged Neji, the raven felt a tiny pang of jealousy shoot through him. He turned around again, feeling totally drained and slightly pissed.

Kyarra pulled back and punched him in the arm as hard as she could without falling over, which was surprisingly hard. "Next time, could you intervene _before _I completely lose my balance and cough up blood!" she said angrily, internally cursing her lack of the ability to stand.

"At least you weren't out cold like Lee." he said, wincing and rubbing his arm where he was hit, "And besides, if I did, I wouldn't have gotten to see that punch you gave that sound ninja."

"Shut up." she told him, hitting him again, "Are you going to introduce me to Tenten?" she asked, glancing at the ninja group again.

"Fine." and he walked over to the group with her following close beside him. "You're lucky by the way, Lee can't even stand on his own." he told her. She stretched, then started walking. When she stumbled, he tried to help her, but she pushed his hand away.

"I don't need help." she snapped.

"Yeah, don't worry, I heard that little speech of yours." he grumbled, and she giggled.

"Sorry, I forgot you weren't Sasuke. Although, you both do have a superiority complex... And girlish hair." she said thoughtfully.

"Shut up."

When they reached Tenten, Kyarra smiled, "Hi! I'm Kyarra, and you must be Tenten." she extended her hand, "Nice to finally meet you."

"Yes. Neji hasn't mentioned you." her reply was clipped, and she didn't take her hand. Kyarra glanced at Neji out of the corner of her eye, then pulled her hand back.

"Well, I hope we can be friends." she told the brunette. Tenten just shrugged in an "I don't care" way, turning towards Lee again. Kyarra could have sworn she heard a quiet, "Like I'd be friends with you..." from Neji's teammate as she turned.

"Okay then..." she said, waving to Neji and Lee and walking over to Sasuke. "We should go."

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "You look like death."

"Five more minutes, then we have to go."

"Why?"

"We have to finish this challenge sometime, Princess!" she exclaimed.

He glared at her, "Well you seem to be getting back to your usual, annoying self."

She grinned, hitting him lightly on the arm, "I try."

* * *

(1) LOFREAKINGL I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE BACKHAND PEOPLE! *Backhands Sakura in the face*

(2) hehehe... balls of flame...

**Ending note!**

**Good lord, I loved writing this chapter! It was my favorite one to write so far.**

**I'M NOT FAT! I'M PLEASINGLY PLUMP! RRROARR PLEASINGLY PLUMP PEOPLE UNITE! DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?! DO YOU GET ME?! ... lol Choji...**

**I made this before I finished chapter 11. I KNOW RIGHT, I AM AMAZING!**

**Elohel okay guys... I'm done.**

**Bye! Love ya!**

**~Kyarra-Chan (^.~)**


	18. Dear Diary

**A/N**

**So... I don't have much to say other than I'm really glad I have so many people still reading this story!** **Also, my friend told me I should mention two things. One, yes, I have weird orders for my references. Two, yes, I have a lot of pyromaniac-like tendencies. I LIKE FIRE, DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Oh yes, and I would like to thank Tomato Smashers for their review on my last chapter. Since they are an anonymous reviewer, I decided to show it here so everyone could read it.**

**Here it is:**

_Hahaha.. It's funny how everything ran so smoothly...UNTIL NOW!_  
_So two faced._  
_Ever heard of the phrase, "Fake it till you make it?"_  
_Quick question: Do you hold onto your inner rage as you write out crucial CANON parts that include Sakura in it? Clearly looked like you went on a hysterical tantrum/ranting parade like some frustrated gifted eight year old kid in that hairball of a mess you call "author's notes."_  
_What are you trying to prove in that patch of information? its just sabotage to her miniscule character development._  
_If you despise Sakura that much, there is a solution available. Could have simply replaced the damn girl with that "innocent" self insert character you've created for the plot. No need to write about a four man squad. With much time and effort, authors can easily fill in the blanks with a substitute member of their choosing. Just an idea...which obviously can be considered too much for an anti-Sakura fan such as your self who rarely tries without having some dumb reason ruin the story's flow, due to " hatred" pulsing through their psychotic, skewered, 'You've got serious issues!1111 ' pea brains. __  
_Yes, we know you don't like her._  
_but at least keep your feelings on LOCKDOWN for the sake of the story._  
_Sheesh._

**Quick note of advice to you that I will say here because you are hiding behind the internet and being anonymous so I can't PM you:** **If you don't like my authors notes, don't read them. I'm psychotic? I have serious issues?**

**...THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR BEING THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAS ENOUGH BALLS TO TELL ME EXACTLY HOW MESSED UP I AM! IF YOU COULD ACTUALLY SEE HEARTS AND NOT JUST THREE'S ON THIS WEBSITE, THERE WOULD BE ONE RIGHT HERE 3**

**And actually, I was just thinking about how two-faced I am this morning. I changed my ending note for that chapter just for you! Thanks again!**

**On wif da storay!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Dear Diary...

**I never needed a reason  
****For keeping secrets from myself.  
****~Masterpiece Theatre Pt. 3–Marianas Trench**

"_The chunin exams are coming up." The Hokage told the girl sitting across from him._

_Kyarra tried to look innocent, "Oh, I had no idea!"_

"_You eavesdrop on me all the time, Kyarra. I know what you know and what you don't. Like I know that you have no idea what the challenges actually are."_

"_Yeah, I was wondering something about the exams." she told him, "A few things actually."_

"_Ask away."_

"_Well, first, are my friends from the Hidden Sand going to be here?"_

"_I believe so. My old friend, the Kazekage, will be arriving with them." he told her, and she nodded. He asked what her other questions were._

"_Okay, uh, I'm in a four-man squad. How is that supposed to work in the chunin exams?" she asked, leaning forward onto his desk. She took a piece of scrap paper and stared doodling on it._

"_Well, the way I see it, it will have it's advantages and disadvantages. In one exam, it will be an advantage to have four people. In another, a disadvantage. And for the third, it doesn't matter at all. You'll understand once you go through them."_

"_And the other nations... they're just fine with this?"_

"_After I explained it to them, they didn't really think of it as a problem."_

"_Lastly, will_ _I die?" she asked, but the question didn't seem to faze her. It was like she didn't really care for the answer._

"_Hm..." The Hokage put a finger on his chin, contemplating what he should say to the girl. "I believe I cannot answer that. That depends on your abilities, your team's abilities, your enemies abilities, and the challenges you will have to face. It's not up to me."_

"_You didn't seem surprised by the question." she pointed out._

"_You didn't seem surprised by the answer."_

"_Touche."_

* * *

Kyarra and Sakura had just finished collecting berries that the girls had known weren't poisonous from the woods near a small river. Now, Sakura was gathering wood and Kyarra was hiding behind a tree.

She sat down and leaned against the tree, sighing quietly to herself. She then took a black book out of her kunai pouch. On the cover, it read _Imagine_ in small rainbow print. It was her journal, the one she's been writing in ever since she came to the village. The Hokage gave it to her in case she remembered anything. So, she brought her journal into the forest of death–sue her!

She un-clasped it and took out the pen from inside. She read through a few of her older entries, then started a new one.

_I saw a girl today. Yes, I brought my journal to the chunin exams, sue me. This time, it was someone else. She had red hair and–I think–blue-black eyes. She was far away, so I couldn't see into her past, etc._

_Should I have told the others? She didn't seem like an enemy, and she was alone. I hadn't seen her during the first exam. Why is she here, in the forest of death? She was so familiar... and I saw something else too... her bracelet. The bracelet from my picture. Also, the girl from before had a ring. Could they be two people from my past?_

_I think I'm going to head off alone for a bit, maybe I could find h_

"What's that?" she heard and jumped so hard that the book flew out of her hands. She scrambled to pick it back up, blushing. Sasuke sat down next to her.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she exclaimed, hitting him.

"I also asked a question. What's that?" he asked again, leaning towards the open book. She slammed it shut, considering hitting him again.

"Nothing!" she said a little too fast, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm pretty sure I see something, unless I'm hallucinating." when she didn't answer, he continued, "That's your journal, isn't it?"

"Why do you say it like that? Like you knew I had one?" she asked defensively, clutching the book to her chest.

"I... uh..." he stammered nervously, not looking at her. He couldn't decide on what to say.

"Did you read it?" she asked quietly, "I knew someone came in my room that day. I figured it was the Hokage. It was you though, wasn't it?"

"I..."

"I won't be mad Sasuke. I may kick your ass when we get out of this hell hole. Cause, you know, you wouldn't be much use to us if I did that now. Now, did you read it?"

He nodded, not saying anything.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Is Kyarra here?" Sasuke asked the Hokage. He didn't come very often, but Kakashi had sent him to get her.

"Maybe. You know where her room is." The Hokage replied, then laughed. Sasuke didn't see what was so funny, but he nodded anyways. He walked down the hallway to the last room on the left. He knocked once, but got no reply.

"Kyarra?" he knocked again, "Are you there?"

No answer, so he tentatively turned the doorknob. He pushed open the door to find her room the same way is was last time he was here: clean, save for a few scattered papers, clothes and... pictures? Right, last time he came here, there were papers everywhere. Kyarra wouldn't let him see them... but Kyarra wasn't here now.

He picked up one of the drawings near the door. It was a picture of a rose zoomed-in. Every detail was captured, from the texture of the petals to the colors and shades. He flipped it over to see if she had written anything.

_Reminds me of: A poem I once read?_

He placed it back where it was, then picked up another one near her window. This one was of a cave surrounded by trees. The inside was laced with shadows, but you could slightly see rock formations on the ceiling. He flipped this one over too.

_Reminds me of: A place I used to visit a lot?_

There was one underneath that one. It was a picture of a ring, which had writing on it. It read KEEP CALM AND NO SHADOW. Next to it, there was a bracelet. It had blue-black gems and a single _A_ charm in the center. He flipped it over to see a full paragraph:

_Reminds me of: Friends? People I deeply care about, that's for sure. I see blue eyes? Gold eyes? One of them reminds me of the color gold. The other... dark blue. Just a little lighter than their–her?–bracelet. They're girls, I'm pretty sure. Light red? Maybe her hair? _

On every picture, she wrote on the back what it reminded her of. There was tons of them scattered around, just how it was the last time he had walked in. He inspected one on the wall, immediately knowing what it was for.

It was a picture of a large sword, an executioner's blade. Snowflakes scattered around in small flurries. The page was covered in silver and light blue glitter, making it sparkle in the sunlight. He lifted up the back to read only two words.

_I'm sorry._

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest. He hadn't known how much Haku and Zabuza had meant to Kyarra. She had told him a while ago that they were friends, but...

He shook his head and walked over to pick a paper up that was near her bed, when something caught his eye. It was a thin, black book. It had a magnetic clasp over it that read Imagine in small rainbow print.

Could this really be her... _journal?!_

Sasuke grabbed it, standing up straight again. He looked around the room once, then opened the clasp.

_Property of: Kyarra Iyono._

_If anyone reads this, I'll murder you. I'm not kidding. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth._

Did Sasuke dare read it?

He turned the page.

_Day one was a blur. I woke up and here I was, in the leaf village. How did I get here? Why would they just leave me here?  
__I was so scared. I was terrified–_

Woah woah woah woah woah. Woah. _Woah._ Back up. Kyarra? Scared? _Terrified?_

No way. Not the Kyarra Sasuke knew.

–_they could mistake me for an enemy. Could I really handle a bunch of people attacking me at once? ...I feel like I have before.  
__This is so FRUSTRATING! I can't remember ANYTHING!  
__...It's just so hard. Everyone underestimates me. Especially Sasuke. Don't get me wrong, I love Princess, he's one of my best friends... but he needs to know that he's not the best person on the planet...  
__I really hate this._

_~K_

He paused, realizing how wrong this was. Then again, she was talking about him, and he wanted to know what else she thinks about him...

_Why do I act all enthusiastic and happy?_ _It's kinda a dumb question. Who wants to be around someone gloomy and angry all the time? Save for Sasuke, cause everyone thinks he's hot... do I? Well–_

"Good book?" he heard from the doorway. He jumped and dropped the journal, spinning around fast. The Hokage laughed, walking over to where Sasuke stood in shock. He put a hand on the boys shoulder, "If I were you, I would put that back where I found it. I doubt she would be happy if she knew you were reading it."

Sasuke nodded and bent down to put it back. The Hokage looked around the room, "She draws a lot. Every day, I'd say. You should talk to her about it, I believe she trusts you." with that, he walked out the door.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out, walking to the door. The Hokage turned back to him.

"Hm?"

"Why did you let her stay?" the raven asked, "She could have been dangerous, a spy."

"She wasn't dangerous. She was scared, and confused, and alone. What would have happened to her if I didn't accept her into our village?" he said as he walked away, presumably back to his office.

Sasuke didn't follow yet. He first made sure everything was the way it was before he got here. He wanted to read the journal, but curious as he was, he didn't touch it again.

'_Who would have thought the great Kyarra would have a journal.' _he thought just as another picture caught his eye. He walked across the room to the small piece of paper by the window.

He stared at the paper for a long time. There was a pair of eyes. The left one was a dark, too-familiar grey. The right was a bright crimson that looked like Sasuke's when he used Sharingan, but in a different state. One Sasuke hadn't achieved yet. He flipped it over.

_Reminds me of: Sasuke. But, also... Sasuke's brother? Itachi? Have I met him? I wish I knew, for me, and for Sasuke. The weird thing is, how would I have met an S-rank missing-nin and, well, lived?_

Sasuke placed the paper back on the floor with an unreadable expression on his face. The eyes were all too familiar, because he had grown up seeing them. They really were his brothers eyes.

The only question was: Has she actually met him, or did she just see them by looking into Sasuke's eyes?

_End Flashback_

* * *

"How much?"

He grabbed the book from her, and she cried out in protest. He glared at her for a second, then turned back to the book, "Calm down, I'm going to show you."

"Hmpf!" she leaned on the tree again, crossing her arms. He opened it to the second page, and she considered grabbing the book out of his hands.

"Here." he pointed to one of the paragraphs. It was about the first day she came here. In it, she said she loved Sasuke like a best friend. Safe for now.

"And here." he pointed to another paragraph where she was writing about people not liking being around gloomy people. "But I got cut off by the Hokage after 'Well'"

She took the book back and scanned the page. When she saw where the well was, she grinned, "Guess you'll never know what it says next then!" she re-read it in her head.

_Do I think Sasuke's hot? Well, yeah, I guess, but I don't judge people on their looks. I'm all about personality baby!_

"Do you really think that girl is from your past?" he asked suddenly, shocking her. She glared at him "How do–"

"I saw what you wrote when I walked over. I saw a picture in your room before–I was only in there because Kakashi sent me, by the way–of a ring and a bracelet. That girl was her, wasn't it? The one who's bracelet that is?"

"You saw her too?"

"I saw someone, and I saw you were looking at them, too. I would have told the others, but you didn't mention her. So I figured it wasn't important."

"Next time I see her, I'm following her. Okay?" she whispered.

"Got it. Why are you whispering?"

"What if she's listening. She obviously doesn't want me to follow her, or she would have come and talked to me. If she knows I'm going to follow her, she may not come back." She stood up, putting the journal back in her kunai pouch. "C'mon, let's go, Princess."

He stood too and they walked back to the small campsite.

* * *

Kyarra sat next to Sakura, staring at the small fire Sasuke had made with his fire-style jutsu. Naruto and the raven were getting fish, as they had already eaten all of the berries.

Naruto was yelling something, but Kyarra wasn't paying attention. She was just staring at the fire, eyes glazed over, mind not working. The fire reminded her of something, but she couldn't think of what it was. All she could think, all she could see, was the flickering flames only a foot away from her.

She barely heard loud talking from next to her, but couldn't focus on it. She tried to snap herself out of her trance, but she couldn't think straight. She–

"Kyarra!?" She heard her name being called loudly as she was shaken harshly, "Snap out of it!"

"S-sorry!" she stuttered, shaking her head free of it's cloudiness. Sakura took her hands off of her friend and looked back at Sasuke, and Kyarra did the same. There was a fish on a stick resting near the fire, and Kyarra assumed it was hers.

Sasuke stood and started walking away from them. "I'm going to go get some water."

"I'll come." Kyarra stood and jogged after him.

"No, I can go alone."

"Shut up Princess, we shouldn't go anywhere alone."

"I don't–"

"Stop your yapping, I'm going with you!"

Sakura didn't complain, her and Naruto already having started a conversation about something. Well, at least she wasn't ignoring him anymore.

The were walking toward the river in the silence that usually starts the beginning of their conversations. Sasuke, in a bout of out of characterness, finally asked, "So, fire, huh?"

"What?" she tilted her head, not understanding the question.

"I noticed you looking at the fire weird. Almost like you were in a trance."

"Oh..." she looked away. Was it that noticeable? Then again, Sakura had to shake her and scream her name just to wake her up.

"It's happened before, hasn't it?" he asked, looking straight ahead. She wondered why he wanted to know.

"Um... only recently. Like when you used your fire jutsu against Zaku." she twirled her bracelet round her wrist, "I hadn't seen any fire since coming to the leaf village before then."

"You were in a trance."

"Oh Kami, just drop it already!" she told him, poking him in the head.

"It's a weakness." he told her, smacking her hand away.

"Well it's not like I can just stop fire from fucking with my brain!" she snapped.

"How are you supposed to fight an enemy if they know fire-style jutsu?"

"Kami, just shut up and drink!" she told him, lightly pushing him toward the river they had found themselves next to. After Sasuke was done getting water, they started walking back to the small campsite their team had made. In silence, because Kyarra refused to talk about fire anymore.

"An enemy?" Sasuke asked in his usual quiet manner, running forwards. Kyarra caught his wrist and forced him to slow down.

"No, Princess, it's just Kabuto again."

"Again"

"...I'll explain later."

* * *

**Ending Note!**

**Sorry for the boring chapter, I kinda just needed to fit that whole journal thing in there because I had the idea a while ago.**

**I'm tired. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! EVEN IF IT'S ANONYMOUS LIKE TOMATO SMASHER'S!**

**~Kyarra-Chan (^.~)**


End file.
